Inuyasha's first day of school
by o0Haruhi0o
Summary: Hey hey! I got 17 up! It's not long but depressing so please, no flames! It will get better! R&R!
1. Friends!

If you read my first story, I introduced you to this one. I really hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

It all started when Kagome woke up. She got ready quickly because today was her first day of school. She couldn't wait to see all her friends and meet all the new kids that were attending the school. She got out of her house early because she told her friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri, that she would meet them.

She ran out yelling, "Bye mom! See you later."

Her mom answered, "Bye honey!"

You see she had never been to the feudal era. The Shikon No Tama didn't even exist. She met her friends at Wacdonalds. (You don't know how much I laughed when I saw the name 'Wacdonalds'. I was laughing like a loon. LOL! ."

"Ayumi! Yuka! Eri!" Kagome waved to them.

They ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Kagome! How was your summer," asked Yuka.

"Great. How about yours?"

All the girls answered, "Great!"

Kagome thought, _"It scares me when they do that."_

They all walked to school together when Kagome noticed Hojo.

"_Oh no,"_ she thought hiding behind the girls.

"It's Hojo!" Kagome whispered.

The girls turned to her and said, "Let's go say HI!!!!"

"No. Nononono."

They took Kagome and ran up to Hojo.

They all said together, "HI HOJO!"

"Oh, hi girls. Hi Kagome."

"Hey Hojo." Kagome sighed.

"Well I got to go now so I'll see you later. Bye."

Kagome was really relieved. She followed after him and sat down in the classroom. School would start in half an hour so Kagome took out a pencil and paper and started to draw. She heard the door slide open but she didn't look at who came in.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The boy pointed to the seat right next to Kagome.

Kagome looked up and was amazed, "Uhâ. No. You can sit there if you'd like."

"Thanks."

"I'm Kagome, what's you name?"

"I'm Inuyasha."

"I like your name."

"Yeah? Me too!" He smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"It's a joke."

Kagome started to laugh.

"No really, I like your name to, Kagome."

"Thanks. Your hair is very interesting. Silverish white. Very rare I bet." (I didn't want to make him look human with the black hair so I kept it regular. It's as short as Hojo's and he doesn't have the cute cute ears. He has human ones. TT)

"Not in my family. My father and older brother have the same color as me. It's cool."

"Yeah it is. So did you like just move here?"

"Yep. I moved here last year. I was home schooled by my mom and then I decided that I wanted to go here and so here I am."

"Very cool."

Just then another boy walked in talking to a girl. Kagome turned to them and welcomed them.

"Hi!"

The boy and girl looked at her strangely.

"Sorry. It's just a habit I do every year welcoming new students."

"Don't be sorry Kagome. It was very nice of you." The girl smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Remember you helped me out when I dropped my groceries?"

"Groceries? OH YEAH!! Sango!"

"Yep."

The two hugged.

"Who's your friend?"

Inuyasha got a little jealous cause his mom told him whenever a girl said that to a boy, it meant that she was interested in him. Even though this was the first time Inuyasha met Kagome, he developed a fast crush on her.

"His name is Miroku." Sango introduced them.

"Sango has told me about you."

"Are you her brother?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend."

Inuyasha was relieved.

"Well very nice to meet you Miroku."

"Same here Kagome."

Miroku and Sango walked away. Kagome sat down once more.

"He seemed nice."

Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Do you really like him?"

"You mean like him like him?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha leaned back.

"No way!"

He slipped and fell on his back but got up quickly.

"Oh! That's cool."

"Whatever." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri noticed Kagome's laughter and grabbed her out of her seat. Inuyasha was confused. They whispered.

"Kagome, what about Hojo?"

"What about Hojo, Yuka?"

"Aren't you guys Boyfriend and Girlfriend," asked Ayumi.

"NO!!!!! Where did you here that?"

"No where," said Eri, "we just assumed since you guys went out a lot."

"Because you set me up with him. Besides, what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

The girls looked over Kagome's shoulder to see Inuyasha. He was looking out the window when he noticed the girls were looking at him. He made a stupid face and they laughed like lunatics. Of course, he laughed as well. Kagome left them to go back to him. She sat down and took out her books madly. The girls ran over to her and talked about Inuyasha in front of his face. He didn't know, even though he was sitting next to Kagome.

"This guy isn't good for you. Hojo is. You know that." Yuka pointed a finger at her.

Inuyasha was really confused not to mention jealous of Hojo.

He thought, _"Great! She has a boyfriend."_

"First of all, I don't like Hojo. The only reason I go out with him is because you answer for me, not the other way around. So please leave me alone about this." Kagome sank down in her seat.

The girls left her just cause she asked.

"Great, now they are angry at me."

"Who's Hojo," Inuyasha asked curiously.

"He goes to this school. I'll show him to you when he comes in theâ."

Hojo slid open the door and put his things on the desk on the right of Kagome. He then went to talk to some of his friends.

"That's him," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Talk about great timing."

Kagome started to laugh again. Hojo noticed her laugh this time and walked over to her.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Hojo."

"Listen, would you like to see a movie with me on Friday?"

Kagome looked down and said, "Umâ.. Wellâ.. You see I have thisâ."

Inuyasha cut her off saying, "You're Hojo right?"

"Yes, what's your name?" Hojo smiled.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I heard what you asked Kagome. She has to come to my house and help me with something on Friday."

"Oh. Well I guess some other time, k?"

"O.K." Kagome answered with a giant smile.

Hojo left to go to the bathroom. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with her giant smile. He got really scared. She hugged him.

"Thank you so much Inuyashaâeeep." Kagome blushed and stopped that second. "Sorry."

Inuyasha blushed as well and answered, "I didn't mind. No need to be sorry. But you're welcome. But seriously, want to come over to my house. I need help my mom with shopping and she can't go because she's gonna work. My brother is lazy and my dad will also be busy with something. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help out."

"Great."

Class began. They needed to partner up and Kagome partnered up with Inuyasha. They did great work together. In fact, they spent a lot of time together. Friday came quickly. Kagome walked with Inuyasha to his house. He opened his door and a little dog jumped up and down happy to see Inuyasha.

"This is my dog, Shispy. I trained him and everything. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Kagome pet the dog saying, "He's the cutest dog I've ever seen."

"You can hold him if you'd like. Heck, why don't you play with him?" He handed the dog to her.

"I'd love to."

She took Shispy and started playing with him. He rolled around and barked a lot. Kagome giggled and had a great time.

"INUYASHA!!!" Some voice called out. "SHUT THAT STUPID DOG UP!!!"

"MAKE ME YOU IDIOT!!!"

It was his brother who yelled at him, Sesshomaru. He got out of his room and went to the stairs. (Fluffy also has short hair like Inuyasha. TT)

"What did you say little brother?" Sesshomaru eyed him.

"I said make me."

"Look you little turd, I am not in the mood right now for Shispy's barking."

Kagome picked Shispy up and held him in her arms, hugging the adorable dog. She noticed Inuyasha's brother.

"Hello, I'm Kagome!" She smiled.

Sesshomaru smirked and thought, _"Where did Inuyasha find this adorable girl."_

"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Kagome."

"She goes to my school fluffy."

Sesshomaru went down the stairs and picked Inuyasha up by his shirt.

"Watch it Inuyasha. You don't want me to pound you again do you?"

"Do what you will but if you do, dad is going to have a fit."

"True." Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha down on the floor. "So Kagome, what's a beautiful girl like you doing with my stupid brother."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "I'm his friend. He needed my help with something today so I came here with him."

"I see," Sesshomaru got closer and Kagome was feeling a little un-comfortable.

Inuyasha got up that second and went in front of Sesshomaru.

"Back off, Fluffy! She's off limits. Plus you have that Rin girl. What is she like 10? You're such a pervert."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the head and said, "Call me Fluffy one more time and you'll in real pain, dog boy. For your information, Rin likes me. I'm 18, do you see the difference."

"You came on to her Sesshy."

"Correction, I saved her from bullies and she came on to me!"

"WOW! That was real nice of you to save her! I can understand why she has a crush on you Fluffyâ I'm sorry. I meant Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed even more.

"It's no problem and you can call me whatever you want, Sweet Kagome." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Why Iâ. Well." Kagome was speechless.

Inuyasha got up and became red. He took Kagome by the arm and pulled her upstairs.

Inuyasha said, "Let's go to my room, Kagome."

"Uhâ. O.K. Bye Fluffy."

"Bye Kagome."

Sesshomaru went to the kitchen. Kagome came into Inuyasha's room and she liked what she saw.

"Wow! Very boyish. I like it."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Please don't tell me your mad. Your brother was nice, that's all."

"He's all ways like that. Where's the stupid list? Damn! I have to call my mom about it."

Inuyasha called his mom.

"Hey! Mom? It's me Inuyasha. Listen, where is the food list? In your room? O.K."

Just then Sesshomaru picked up the phone. He heard Inuyasha talking to their mom.

He shut off the phone and yelled, "INUYASHA, GET OFF THE PHONE, NOW!!!!!"

Inuyasha imitated Sesshomaru's voice and answered, "SHUT UP! PLAY WITH JAKEN! I'M BUSY WITH MOM."

Sesshomaru ran into Inuyasha's room. Kagome was sitting by the desk as she had little Shispy on her lap.

"Who's Jaken," Kagome asked while looking at Shispy.

"Fluffy's pet frog. I don't understand why he likes that thing. Shispy is a ton better."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FLUFFY!"

"Oh no."

Sesshomaru threw his fist at Inuyasha but Inuyasha moved out of the way.

He said quickly, "Gotta go mom. Bye!"

Inuyasha ran out of his room and slid down the stair rail. He ran into the living room. Sesshomaru apologized to Kagome and ran after Inuyasha. Kagome put Shispy down and went down the stairs as fast as she could. Once she reached the bottom, Inuyasha smashed into her. She smacked her left arm against the stairs. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome didn't start to cry but it did hurt her badly.

Inuyasha asked her, "Kagome, are you all right? I'm so sorry!"

Sesshomaru added, "We should put some ice on it before it swells up."

Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to the kitchen. She sat on the table while Sesshomaru got some ice from the freezer. Inuyasha came in and looked at her sadly.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to."

"You bashed into her," Sesshomaru yelled.

"This would never had happened if you didn't chase me like that!"

"I warned you about calling me Fluffy so you started it."

"No, YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Kagome screamed on top of her lungs.

The two boys stepped back.

She said sweetly, "Inuyasha I forgive you. It will only hurt for like a week. It's no big deal." She looked at both the boys, "You guys are brothers. I know that brothers and sisters don't get along all the time, but this is just stupid. Say sorry to each other and be friends."

"Fine! I'm sorry for calling you Fluffy, Sesshomaru."

"Hmph! I'm sorry I tried to beat you up."

"That's better, don't you think guys?"

She put her arms around their necks and brought them close to her.

Both the boys responded, "Whatever!"

I like writing this story. I start laughing at the jokes I make up myself. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Bye for now.


	2. The song

The Second Chapter is here. Have fun reading. I had fun writing. Heehee! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Inuyasha was having some doubts about taking Kagome with him to the store.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe I should just take you home, with your arm like that and all," Inuyasha said looking in her eyes.

"No, it's all right. I'll..."

Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I'll take her home, little brother." Sesshomaru smiled at her and she blushed.

"What I was going to say was that I want to stay and help. My arm is fine. Really, it's no big deal."

"All right!" Inuyasha smiled, "Let's get going."

Sesshomaru said, "I'll go with you two. Who knows what other type of damage Inuyasha could do."

"WHAT YOU....." Inuyasha was interrupted

Kagome jumped in his face holding Shispy, "Can we take Shispy? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Uh.... Yeah... sure."

"Yes! Here that Shispy?"

Shispy barked. Kagome twirled around with Shispy to the door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her with smiles.

"How did you find a girl like her? She's beautiful not to mention very pleasant to be around." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of her and answered, "I didn't find her, she found me."

He walked away from Sesshomaru's confused expression. He went to Kagome and opened the door.

"Hey Sesshy, you comin?"

Sesshomaru woke up and said, "Uh... Yeah! Wait for me."

He ran to the door and Inuyasha said, "We better hurry. Kagome is walking pretty fast."

Kagome held a leash with Shispy attached to it. She walked with a giant smile on her face. A little girl saw Sesshomaru and ran towards him.

"FLUFFY! IT'S ME, RIN!!!"

She ran past Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a taunting smirk.

Sesshomaru sulked down and whispered, "Not now. Why me?"

"Hi Fluffy!"

"Uh.... Hi Rin ..... What are you doing here?"

"I go to store and buy yummies!"

"Wonderful," Sesshomaru responded looking to the sky.

"Are you Rin?" Kagome approached the three.

Rin turned happily. "Yes!"

"I heard what Sesshomaru did for you. Was it true?"

"He is Fluffy!"

"I'm sorry, was it true what Fluffy did for you?"

"Yes. Fluffy saved Rin and Rin like Fluffy."

"Awwww!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Looks like you have a girlfriend."

"Great! Why don't I get her number like the rest of the other 20 girls."

Inuyasha added, "Woah! You've been hitting on other 10 year olds?"

"No you idiot, I mean the other girls MY age."

"Oh!"

Kagome looked at Rin once more.

"Would you like to help us shop?"

"Yesyesyes!"

Kagome took her hand and they walked in front of the boys.

"She's great with children!" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"What?"

"Save it for the other 20 girls."

"Ha ha Inuyasha, very funny."

Kagome and Rin picked out the foods on the list and they made the boys carry them. Rin held Shispy when crossing the street. They passed a store with a beautiful dress at the window. The two girls went straight in. The boys got angry cause all they wanted to do was go home.

In the store, Kagome and Rin picked out the dress they saw at the window. Rin picked it for Kagome. It was a pink dress that went a little bit higher then the knee, no sleeves and had flourish designs on it. Kagome went to try it on while Rin and the boys sat down waiting.

"What good is a stupid dress for," Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. I'm not a girl."

Both the boys sighed and dropped their heads. Kagome came out.

"So, how do I look?"

Rin jumped up and down and said, "Pretty pretty pretty!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up.

Inuyasha said, "Yeah, it's...."

Sesshomaru said, "It looks..."

Both the boys were speechless. Kagome spun around as the dress twirled around with her movement.

"Kagome, you look..." Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha.

"You look even more beautiful than ever, Kagome!"

"Thank you! I'll take it."

They went to the cashier and Kagome took out her credit card. The boys were fighting over who should pay for the dress. By the time they decided, Kagome and Rin were outside. Both of them stopped fighting and just followed the girls. It was time for Rin to go home.

"I have to go home now," she said with a big smile.

"I'll walk you home if you'd like, Rin!" Kagome looked at her.

"Thanks, but I want Fluffy to walk me home."

Sesshomaru hid behind the groceries. Inuyasha laughed at him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, "she likes you. Walk her home."

"Why don't you take her home, little brother," Sesshomaru whispered back.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled.

"Huh?"

"She wants you to walk her home. Could you?" Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Please Fluffy?" Rin begged.

"Anything for you Sweet Kagome."

Sesshomaru smiled and dumped all of the groceries on Inuyasha and walked towards Kagome. Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"This way Fluffy!" Said Rin pulling him.

Of course Sesshomaru followed but he was in a daze from seeing Kagome smile. Inuyasha struggled to walk up to Kagome with all the groceries in his hands. Kagome stood there as her eyes sparkled. She watched Sesshomaru walk away with Rin and she blushed. Inuyasha saw the way Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru and he got a little angry.

Inuyasha said loudly, "Can we please go now?!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and answered, "Yeah, let's go! Do you need help?"

"No I don't!" Inuyasha turned his head away. "Besides, your arm hurts!"

Kagome said somewhat angrily, "Just because my arm is in a little pain does not mean I can't help!"

"Pressure won't do it any good, Kagome!"

"HMPH!"

Kagome took all the groceries that Sesshomaru dropped on Inuyasha and started to walk. Inuyasha ran next to her.

"Kagome... I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at him. She wasn't as angry once she heard those words.

"For what?"

"For your arm, for getting angry, even for making you come here with me. If you didn't come, your arm wouldn't be fine." Inuyasha looked depressed.

Kagome felt bad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't care about what happened to my arm. The bottom line is, I had fun today."

"_Yeah, with Sesshomaru. I bet she likes him."_

"So did I."

Kagome smiled, as did Inuyasha. Shispy was jumping up and down, barking as usual. Kagome's arm really hurt with all the pressure that was put on by the groceries. She didn't want Inuyasha to worry so she kept silent. They arrived at Inuyasha's house once more only to be greeted by his parents.

"Inuyasha! You're home," his mother yelled.

Inuyasha's father walked up to him and asked, "Who's this?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Oh! This is my friend, Kagome Higurashi."

"Very nice to meet you!" Inuyasha's father put out his hand. He noticed by her face expression that something was bothering her. "Are you all right Kagome?"

"Yes, it's just my arm. It..."

Inuyasha's father took the groceries from Kagome.

"These are heavy! You should have gave them to Inuyasha."

"I wanted to help him."

He noticed a small blood spot on her shirt.

"Sweet heart, you're bleeding."

Inuyasha looked at her left arm where she hurt herself before.

"It's nothing, really." Kagome smiled

"Let's go to the kitchen. We'll take care of it there." Inuyasha's father led her to the kitchen.

Inuyasha just stood there. His hair was in his face so his eyes were not visible. He felt extremely bad now that she was bleeding.

"What have I done," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. Inuyasha's father stopped too.

"Inuyasha, aren't you coming?" His father smiled.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Uh... Yeah!"

The three walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha's mother gave Kagome a big hug.

"Thanks a ton dear for helping Inuyasha out."

"It was nothing really."

"Her arm is bleeding." Inuyasha's father put the groceries down.

"Well let's have a look."

She took Kagome. Kagome sat down on a chair and Inuyasha's mother rolled up her left sleeve. She was shocked at what Kagome's arm looked like. It had five bruises. Two next to her wrist, one big one slightly above the wrist and two more next to her elbow.

"Sweety, what happened?!"

Kagome didn't want to tell on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru came home shortly after. He went into the kitchen and looked at Kagome's arm.

"It was me," said Inuyasha.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER," Inuyasha's dad exclaimed.

"It wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to. I got Sesshomaru angry so he chased me around the house. Kagome wanted to stop us so she ran down the stairs but I knocked into her when I tried to get away from Sesshomaru. She smacked into the stairs pretty hard."

"I told you two many times before to stop fighting. Now look at what happened! She is in real pain! You two are lucky that she didn't break her arm!" Inuyasha's mom got up.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Sorry is not going to help her out!!"

Kagome then said, "Don't be mad at them. It's regular brother stuff. Besides, it only hurts when it's touched. It's really nothing to worry about. I'll just go home and patch things up."

"No way," Sesshomaru exclaimed. "You need your wounds to be treated and mom is a doctor. She can help."

"Yes. I can definitely help!" She looked at the boys. "I'm not punishing you two because I trust what Kagome said. You better make up for this!"

Both the boys answered, "We will."

Inuyasha's mother got the first aid kit and started on Kagome's arm. The bruise next to her elbow was very sensitive. Inuyasha's mom touched it once and Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry dear."

"It's O.K."

That pain lasted for five minutes. Inuyasha's mom wiped away the blood with an alcohol pad. It burned a little. Inuyasha then wrapped her arm carefully with some cloth.

"There you go. How does it feel," asked Inuyasha.

"It feels better. Thank you very much!"

Inuyasha's mother answered, "You're very welcome sweet heart. I'll start dinner. Will you be eating with us?"

"I'd love to but maybe I should be going home."

"Come on! Stay. Mom is the greatest cook ever!" Inuyasha smiled.

"O.K. let me just call my mom and tell her I'll be home a little late."

Inuyasha got the phone and gave it to her. She called her mom and explained everything to her. She got worried but knowing that Kagome was all right made her feel better. It was 6:00 p.m. Kagome would be home by 9:00p.m.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah mom."

"I fixed your guitar today. It should work all right."

"Thanks a lot!"

"What was wrong with it," asked Kagome.

"One of the strings broke so mom got it fixed."

It was an electric guitar.

"Oh!"

"Well I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"All right," Inuyasha's mom answered.

Kagome asked, "Is it all right if I help you cook?"

"But what about your arm?" Inuyasha's mother smiled.

"It doesn't hurt. I love to cook so can I help?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!"

Inuyasha made his way upstairs and saw Kagome chopping some vegetables in the kitchen. He smiled. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. In the kitchen, Kagome wanted to ask a few questions about Inuyasha.

"I know it's not any of my business but I was wondering if Inuyasha ever had a girlfriend before."

"He did once." Inuyasha's mother mixed the soup.

"Really?"

"Yes. She was a beautiful girl but she was a little crazy."

"How so?"

"She wanted to do a lot of dangerous things with Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her feelings but he had no choice. He broke up with her just before we moved here."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Kikyou. Inuyasha loved her so much but he could take her anymore. I think after all this time, he still loves her."

"_I guess that means I'm out of the question."_

"But then there's you." Inuyasha's mom continued. "Ever since we moved Inuyasha hasn't smiled a lot. But thanks to you he is back to normal."

"Normal? He seemed happy when I met him in school."

"I think it's because you make him feel happy. Kikyou looked just like you. It's kind of weird but I prefer you over Kikyou."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Of course dear. It's right next to Inuyasha's room."

"Thank you."

Kagome walked up the stairs and looked into Sesshomaru's room. He was on his bed with his eyes closed. Jaken was loud. Sesshomaru picked up a pen and tossed it into the tank where Jaken was. It hit him on the head hard.

"Jaken, shut up," Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed. "Let me listen to Inuyasha's music." Jaken was quiet.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was playing his guitar. She walked over to his room and stood outside where she couldn't be seen. Inuyasha was sitting on his windowsill, looking out the window while playing his guitar and singing. Kagome listened.

"I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good  
  
For 48 hours I don'w think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good  
  
And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good  
  
Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Looking back each time they tried to tell me  
Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good  
  
And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good  
  
I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good  
  
And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good  
  
I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
Feelin' way too damn good  
I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me"

(Written and performed by Nickleback! )

Kagome went to the bathroom as she said she would. She looked in the mirror and didn't know what to think.

"_Was it a song about Kikyou?"_

Kagome rinsed her face and came out of the bathroom. She passed by Inuyasha's room. He looked at her as she walked by.

"_Was she listening?"_

He called out to her, "Kagome?"

She walked backwards and answered with a smile, "Yes?"

"Did you hear my song?"

She pretended. "No. Do you want me to hear it?"

Inuyasha looked out the window and replied, "Uh... Well..."

He looked back and noticed she was gone.

"She did hear it. But it was about Kikyou not her. How could she know...Mom told her."

Five minutes later, Kagome went back up and told the boys that dinner was ready. Sesshomaru hurried down like a dog while Inuyasha walked slowly behind Kagome. He looked at her wondering if she really heard his song. He saw a sad expression on her face. He had no choice but to believe that she was jealous.

It was all ready 8:30 but it wasn't quite dark outside. Everyone was laughing and eating like a happy family. During the meal when Kagome wasn't looking, Inuyasha would stare at her. She seemed as though she was having a great time but it looked like she was hiding something. Kagome got up and helped put all the dishes in the sink.

She bowed and said, "Well, thank you for today. I had a great time but it seems as though I must be going home now."

"It's late. Let Inuyasha walk you home," Inuyasha's father suggested.

"Thanks but I'd rather just walk by myself. My house isn't far from here. It's just a ten minute walk."

"But what if something were to happen to you? It's best if someone takes you home Sweety," Inuyasha's mother said.

"Really I'll be fine."

Without waiting to hear another word from them, Kagome took her backpack and put on her shoes. The whole family walked up to her.

"Come back soon, Kagome," said Inuyasha's mother.

"Yes! You are all ways welcome here," said Inuyasha's father.

Sesshomaru added, "It was extremely nice to meet you, Sweet Kagome!"

"Thank you! I'll make sure of that! Bye! Bye Fluffy!"

Kagome giggled on her way out. She went straight home.

Inuyasha's mother put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Go follow her and make sure she's all right."

Inuyasha smiled and ran out to go after her. He kept his distance from her so she wouldn't know he was following her. He watched her go up the giant staircase. Once she reached the top, he went up. He went quickly but cautiously. He reached the top and watched her look at the giant tree. (The one where Inuyasha was pinned to. )

She looked at it and slowly closed her eyes. She hummed the song that Inuyasha sang earlier. Inuyasha now knew she heard it.

She then added words saying, "And it's like, every time I turn around, I fall in love and find my heart face down and where it lands is where it should."

A warm soft breeze hit Kagome's face. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened as he watched her sing his song.

"She looks so relieved. I don't understand. She was so tense before."

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "It's probably the way it should be and I'm over it."

Inuyasha watched her enter her house and he walked home with his hands in his pockets.

"_Why can't I get over Kikyou?"_

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I love writing this story. Please review! Thankies!!!!!


	3. The dreadful question

I loved the Reviews!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all very much!!!! On with the Story! .

IMPORTANT: For the past few weeks my computer was getting repaired and I apologize for the wait. Everything was so crazy and I have lots of catching up to do. Again I am truly sorry for making you wait. But here's the story anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome woke up the next morning at 7:00a.m. Since everyone was still sleeping, she decided to go outside for a little roller-skating. She brushed her teeth and ate breakfast quickly. She put on her favorite yellow shorts and her flourish shirt. It was red, green, yellow, purple and blue. She put her hair in a ponytail with a red scrunchy.

Her skates were black and dark green. She didn't have any use for a helmet or pads because she was really good at skating. She left a note on the table just in case her mom got worried where she went off. She strapped her skates on and left her house. She went through the park a couple of times. It was very pleasant. Nice warm day, no wind and the sun was shining.

"Doesn't get any better than this."

The thought about Inuyasha's song was still in her head. She looked at the ground while she skated. She bit her bottom lip and continued thinking about the song. She went over the lyrics a couple of times and wasn't really watching where she was going. She almost knocked down an old woman.

She spun out of control when she heard something hit the ground. She stopped immediately and turned. She saw a glass bottle. She had to move it out the way but didn't know how. There was a bag on the ground so she picked it up and scooped all the pieces of the bottle in the bag. She found a garbage can and threw it out.

"That's quite kind of you Kagome."

Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru.

"Hi!"

"Hey! What are you doing at this time of morning?"

"I just went out for a skate. It helps me relax. What about you?"

"I just needed to get away from the house. How's your arm? Does it feel better?"

"Let's just say, if you don't touch it, then I'm good."

They both laughed.

"So where's Inuyasha?"

"He's still at home sleeping. He sleeps until 1:00p.m."

"I love to do that when I don't have school or anything planned the next day."

"So why did you wake up today?"

"I had a lot on my mind last night and it woke me up this morning."

"I see. Well I better get going. Things to look at, stuff to do, you know."

"All right then. See you later Fluffy!"

"Bye Sweet Kagome!"

He walked past her and she skated along. Kagome now had a smile on her face from seeing Sesshomaru. She had a little crush on him now.

"First Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru. I don't want to be after to boys. Not to mention that they are brothers. What do I get myself into."   
She got tired of skating slowly after so she decided to go home. It was all ready 9:00a.m. She was on her way home when she passed by Inuyasha's house. She didn't even notice that she passed Inuyasha's house when she went to the park. As she was on her way home, she saw Inuyasha outside of his house mowing the lawn. She really didn't want to talk to him at the moment but there was a thought going through her head.   
"WOW! He looks really hot wearing that. Don't look at him Kagome. Just pass by and pretend you didn't see him."   
Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves so his muscles were showing and he was wearing dark blue sweat pants along with sneakers. (Wipes away drool. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. He's so hot! Drools once more. ) She went past him as slowly as she could so he would notice her. He saw a girl pass by and she looked like Kagome.   
He squinted his eyes and then said to himself, "Is that Kagome?"   
He saw the girl stop in front of his house and she let her hair down. He clearly saw that it was Kagome.   
He yelled, "KAGOME!"   
She pretended that she didn't hear him and put her hair back up into a ponytail. Inuyasha saw that she wasn't reacting. He thought it was the lawn mower so he turned it off. By the time he wanted to call out her name, she was gone. He blushed a little.   
"Did she hear me?" 

Just then, Sesshomaru walked towards the house.

Inuyasha asked him, "Hey Sesshomaru, did you see Kagome?"

Sesshomaru didn't look at him and said, "Yeah."

"What was she wearing?"

"Uh, yellow shorts and a flourish shirt."

Sesshomaru entered the house and slammed the door. Inuyasha blushed even more.

"So it was her. She looked... Hot!" 

Inuyasha lost control of the lawn mower and had to chase after it. Kagome arrived at her house. She entered her home and took off her skates. She put on her slippers. She could smell the food that her mom was cooking. She ran into the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" Kagome sat by the table.

"Hi Kagome! How was your skate?"

"Wonderful!"

"Great, oh I almost forgot."

"Hm?"

"Your friend Inuyasha called you today. He wants to ask you something."

"Oh! O.K. thanks mom!"

Kagome ran and grabbed her phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kagome, may I speak to Inuyasha?"

"Oh, hi Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got a call from Inuyasha and I'm returning the call."

"Oh right! Anyway, I have to ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out to a carnival next Saturday. I was wondering if you would go with me."

"You mean like a date?" Kagome smiled.

"Nooo, just like a-a-a friend thing." Sesshomaru laughed.

"A friend thing? If you mean a date, then yes."

"Well yeah... a date. So I'll go over to your house and I'll pick you up at 5:00p.m. O.K.?"

"Great!"

"Good!"

Inuyasha knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"What!?"

"I need the phone!"

Inuyasha walked in.

"Who are you on the phone with?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha got really jealous.

"Why is she talking to you?" He blushed with anger.

"Well she originally called for you but I ended up talking to her."

"Give me the phone Sesshy, NOW!"

"No! I'm busy!"

Kagome heard everything. Sota was wearing a Spider-man mask and hiding behind the closet. He heard that a guy asked Kagome out. On the phone, Kagome heard punches and last a giant bang.

"Did Inuyasha win?" 

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"_Guess Inuyasha lost."_

"Yes!"

"I'll see you on Saturday then."

"All right!"

"Here's the turd!"

Inuyasha heard what Sesshomaru said. He got up and grabbed the phone.

"Kagome?"

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Uh... Hi... Kagome. I think I saw you today."

"Where?"

"You stopped in front of my house to fix your hair while I was mowing the lawn."

"That was you?" Kagome lied.

"Yeah! I called out your name and you didn't hear me."

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't know." She lied once more.

"It's all right."

Just then, Sota jumped out and gave Kagome a heart attack.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha got worried.

"SOTA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Kagome has a boyfriend, Kagome has a boyfriend!"

"Stop it!!"

Inuyasha thought that Sota was talking about him. He blushed with a smile.

"Kagome has a boyfriend!"

"Sesshomaru is NOT my boyfriend!"

Inuyasha broke right there and then. He almost dropped the phone. Kagome grabbed the mask off of Sota's face and threw it out the window. Sota ran after it.

"I'm telling mom."

"Great." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha was still shocked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I got to go and take care of Sota."

"O.K."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone. Inuyasha slowly turned it off as he almost crushed it into pieces.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru came up.

"What?"

"What did you talk to Kagome about?"

"I asked her out to the carnival this Saturday."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I like her, what do you think."

Inuyasha went to his room and slammed the door shut. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and clunked him on the head.

"Stupid frog!"

Back in Inuyasha's room.

"How could she? Why would she? What's her motive?" 

"Stupid Sesshomaru, all ways taking what's precious to me. Feh! Who needs Kagome anyway."

Inuyasha tried to keep himself angry but he couldn't for Kagome had done nothing wrong.

"_I guess dwelling on Kikyou upset her. She was a maniac and yet I still miss her. This will definitely ruin my life." _

Inuyasha decided to go out for a walk to clear his mind. He walked up to Kagome's house and looked at the giant staircase. He then heard someone yelling out of fear. He looked up curiously to the yelling coming his way. He saw a boy run down the staircase and Kagome chasing after him madly.

"COME BACK!!!!"

"Never!" Sota laughed on his way down.

Sota jumped in front of Inuyasha but Inuyasha grabbed Sota by his shirt and picked him up with ease.

Inuyasha asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at Sota with his eyes narrowed. Sota punched, kicked and moved around to break free of his grasp.

"SOTA!"

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha catching her breath.

"Did you lose this Kagome?"

"Uh... Yeah... I mean... Yes... Thank you!"

"Is this your boyfriend Kagome?" Sota poked fun at her.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!"

Even Inuyasha trembled. He put down Sota. Sota ran back home leaving the two alone.

"So, who is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he just asked me to go out with him to the carnival this Saturday."

Inuyasha looked to the sky and asked again, "Who is he?"

Kagome really didn't want to hurt Inuyasha nor did she want him to think that it was revenge because of Kikyou.

"Um... Your brother... Sesshomaru." Kagome looked down sadly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with care. He didn't want her to feel guilty for anything. He felt as though he wanted to hold her in his hands.

"Why do you feel sad? Even I know Sesshomaru liked you to begin with. Who wouldn't."

Kagome felt a little better that Inuyasha approved.

"_I like you Inuyasha not him. Please say something to stop me from going out with him. He's sweet and all, but I prefer you."_

"That's... It?"

"Well, yeah." Inuyasha smiled gently.

"O.K."

"Yeah."

There was silence.

"Come with us." This was Kagome's last hope.

"I will interfere."

"NO YOU WON'T!"

Inuyasha saw her desperation and smiled once more.

"All right! I'll go."

"WONDERFUL!"

It brought Inuyasha such joy to see Kagome happy once more.

Hope everyone liked it. I'll be waiting for reviews. Thankies!!!!!


	4. My feelings

Thanks for waiting. Next Chappy is here. Loved the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

The next day, Kagome met Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. Kagome told them everything that happened on the weekend. She even showed them her bruises.

"How could he do such a thing to you?" Yuka was furious.

"He should go to jail for that," Eri added.

"Are you O.K.?" Ayumi looked with concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. He and his brother were very sweet to me and they helped me out a lot." Kagome sweat dropped.

She neglected to tell them about the song and Sesshomaru asking her out. She quickly looked straight ahead but bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Kagome rubbed her nose and looked at the person.

"It's O.K. Kagome."

"Oh! Hey Hojo."

The three girls decided to keep their distance as the two walked in front of them. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri may have been way behind but their ears were listening.

"So how have you been?" Hojo started.

"Great and you?"

"Great!"

"Good!"

"So... You know this Saturday is the carnival right?"

Kagome looked at her shoes.

"_Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out!"_

"Would you like to go with me?"

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Kagome then remembered Sesshomaru and looked up happily.

"I'm all ready going with someone. I'm really sorry!" She faked her sadness.

"Some other time then?" He smiled.

"Nothing phases this guy. I have to admit he's putting in quite an effort. I'll give him credit for that."

"Yeah!"

"O.K. See you at school!"

"I will!"

Hojo ran off. A strong wind passed by Kagome. She closed her eyes but once she opened them, she saw Ayumi, Yuka and Eri standing in front of her.

"_Now what?"_

"I knew there was more to the story!" Eri pointed at Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell us you were cheating on Hojo?" Yuka added

"Who's the person you're going with," Ayumi asked sweetly.

"HOJO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE MAY HAVE BEEN ONCE BEFORE BUT NOT ANYMORE! I didn't tell you the whole story cause I knew you three would act like this!"

"Sorry but please tell us," all the girls said at the same time.

"All right." Kagome sighed. "When I went to Inuyasha's house, I met his brother, Sesshomaru, like I told you before."

The girls nodded yes.

"He was flirting with me a little bit."

"How old is he?" Ayumi looked at Kagome.

"Uh... 18?" She blushed.

"Oh! Not bad!" Ayumi smiled.

"On Sunday I called Inuyasha because my mom said he called while I was out skating. When I called him, Sesshomaru picked up the phone and asked me out. I said yes but felt a little awkward, so I asked Inuyasha to go with us. That's it!"

"Is he hot," Yuka asked with an evil smile.

Kagome blushed.

"Extremely!"

All three girls screamed.

"You have to show him to us!" Eri begged.

"He doesn't go to this school so highly unlikely."

Just then in the school hall, Kagome saw a bunch of senior girls standing in a circle. She walked over and squeezed her way through the crowd. She nearly fainted. It was Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome? Hey! I'm just finishing my last year in high school here. Why is it a shock to you?"

"It's just well... I..."

Sesshomaru put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"You and I are still going to go out right?"

Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Ye... yes."

"Get your ugly arm off of her Sesshomaru. It's not like she belongs to you!"

The two looked at Inuyasha. Kagome blushed even more.

"She doesn't belong to you either so back off little brother."

"If you were to even pay attention for once, you would see that she feels weird."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she looked at him as if she were ashamed of something. Sesshomaru removed his arm and apologized.

"Sorry Kagome. I didn't know. You should have told me."

"I don't want you to stop liking me."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Forget about me, it's how you feel."

Kagome grew to like him even more. She smiled a big smile. She turned to the girls.

"Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, let's go to class."

The girls were drooling at the site of Sesshomaru.

"Go on Kagoome, we'll catch up,"

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Fine! And my name is Kagome!"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Let's go!" She smiled.

"O.K."

Inuyasha walked happily besides her. He let her go in front of him so he could stare at her. They entered the classroom and took their seats. The girls entered shortly after. They sat down too. The biology teacher walked in.

"O.K. class, take your seats!"

Everyone sat down.

"Time for a quiz!"

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "I study for like 5 minutes last night. I'll totally fail."

"No you won't! You're smart! You'll totally pass."

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks! Good luck!"

"Good luck!"

The quiz was just two pages. The teacher gave then 30 minutes to complete the test. Kagome had a hard time with one question but she remembered the tip Ayumi gave to her about it. She wrote as whatever she knew. Inuyasha finished first and handed it in. Kagome got up after 5 minutes and handed it in.

She whispered to him, "How did you think you did?"

"Not to good. How about you?"

"I don't think studying for 5 minutes last night helped me out."

Their teacher marked the quizzes at the same time they gave them in. He told them that they should come up to view their marks once he called their names. Kagome's heart was beating quickly. She got really nervous.

"Kagome." The teacher called her.

Kagome walked up to the desk and looked at her mark with surprise.

"What did you get," Yuka asked.

Kagome yelled through out the class room and jumped with happiness, "91!!!!"

The classroom was quiet. She walked back with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha congratulated her. He was called up next. He looked at his mark and made a sad face. He walked back to his seat and sat down with a sigh. The whole class looked at him.

"What did you get?" Kagome felt bad for him.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Keh! 90!"

Kagome gave him a friendly punch.

"Don't scare me like that."

Inuyasha thought, _"She was scared for me?"_

Everyone else got in the 70's and 80's. Hojo, though, got a 90 like Inuyasha. Kagome got the highest mark in class.

"You beat me, Kagome," Hojo said.

"Yep!"

Inuyasha was jealous once more.

"_Show-off!" _

At lunch, Kagome, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi compared their marks.

"I got a 78," said Ayumi.

"I got an 87," said Yuka.

"I got a 79 and you got the highest mark in class," said Eri.

"I studied for three hours last night and this is my mark?" Ayumi sighed.

"You really helped me with the review sheet you made. If it wasn't for you, I would have failed." Kagome gave Ayumi a big hug.

"Really? Thanks Kagome!"

"No problem!"

Sesshomaru walked into the classroom. His swagger made the girls sigh. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand gently. He led her outside of the classroom and into the hallway. Kagome saw Inuyasha with his arms crossed and laying against the wall with an angry look on his face. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you but I need a few things to be clarified." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Dog boy over here informs me that he will be joining us when we go on our date on Saturday."

Kagome could see a vein popping out of Inuyasha's head.

Kagome said quietly while looking at her shoes, "... Yes."

"See, I wasn't lying!" Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"Why would she invite you? It's a date! I asked her out, not you!"

"Whatever, I don't care! I'm not going, all right? Back off already." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with anger.

He went back into the classroom and sat in his seat. Sesshomaru directed his attention to the ashamed Kagome.

"Then it's just us once more."

"Yeah... Great!" Kagome smiled a fake smile.

Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Kagome stood there. Her face completely red. Inuyasha saw everything. He got even angrier. She walked into the classroom and went to Inuyasha. He turned his head away from her.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?!"

"Why did you say that? I want you to come. You told me that you would go."

"I changed my mind, O.K?"

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome said while she put her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smacked it off. Kagome grabbed her hand and rubbed it. She made a concerned face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"S... sorry."

The bell rang and classes resumed. The day went by and it was time to go home. Inuyasha didn't even say goodbye to Kagome. He went straight home. Kagome ran up next to him.

"Why are you angry at me? What did I do wrong?"

"I'm not angry at you!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

Inuyasha saw tears coming out of her eyes. He forgot all about his anger right that second. He dropped his backpack and gave her a hug. Kagome's brown orbs widened.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to... please forgive me?"

Kagome pushed him away and shook her head from left to right.

"N... no!"

Kagome ran ahead of him and soon was gone from his sight. Inuyasha's hair covered his amber eyes. Kagome ran and ran as fast as she could. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri saw everything.

Ayumi ran in front of Inuyasha and said, "What's your problem? Why would you hurt her?"

Yuka then said, "Yeah! She's a sweet sensitive girl. She is soft on the inside!"

"Yeah! She only acts tough to cover up her true feelings. She wants to be a good person and you hit her? What's you major malfunction?" Eri finished up.

They didn't wait for him to answer. Instead they ran after Kagome. Kagome stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Her friends caught up with her with ease.

"Kagome... forget about him... he's a jerk!" Ayumi put her hand on Kagome's back.

"I can't be mad at him forever... it's not possible for me to be angry at him."

"He's a bad guy. You shouldn't hang out with him, I mean look at your arm," Yuka exclaimed.

"It was an accident. It wasn't his intention," said Kagome.

Kagome showed here puffy eyes and said, "I'm going home now."

"Don't go yet, Kagome." Ayumi took her arm and said, "Let's go to Wacdonalds. We'll talk about it."

Kagome didn't answer and let the girls take her. They got their usual seat next to the window. Kagome sat down and the three girls went to order some food. Inuyasha was passing by Wacdonalds when he saw Kagome sitting there with a tissue, wiping her tears. He stopped in his tracks and wanted to go inside and talk with her but he didn't want to upset her. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri returned with the food.

"Here you go, Kagome." Ayumi put the tray down.

"Thanks you guys."

The three girls saw Inuyasha looking at Kagome and gave him the coldest stare they could ever give him. Inuyasha continued walking. Kagome turned her head to the window, noticing the boy with sliver hair leaving. She stood up suddenly.

"Inuyasha?"

Her friends sat down.

Eri took Kagome's hand and said, "No Kagome! That jerk does not deserve you. Sit down, please."

Kagome knew her friends were there to help and did as Eri asked. She sat down and took a couple of French fries and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Yuka took a drink of her soda.

"When Sesshomaru came in and took me into the hallway..." Kagome was interrupted.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" All the three girls said at once with their eyes shaped like hearts and their hands clasped together. Drool was dripping from their mouths.

"Guys, cut it out or else you're not hearing anything from me."

"Sorry!" The girls sat down.

"Sesshomaru took me into the hallway and Inuyasha was standing there. He brought up the fact that I wanted Inuyasha to go with us on our date. Inuyasha got angry with Sesshomaru and said that he wasn't going. He went into the classroom and sat down. Sesshomaru was glad it was only us and he kissed me on the cheek. I'm guessing Inuyasha saw. I tried to tell him that the kiss meant nothing to me but he didn't listen, thus the hitting."

"Sesshomaru kissed you huh? You're lucky to have a guy that crazy over you." Ayumi took a bite out of her burger.

"My guess is he's jealous and wants you all to himself. It's obvious that he's crazy over you. Like this morning, in the halls, the way he took you away from everything was definitely a sign of a crush." Eri nodded.

Kagome finished her fries and started to eat her burger. She put it down and took a sip of her drink.

"Inuyasha doesn't have a crush on me. He just cares about me."

Yuka then said, "The way he acts around you is like he loves you or something."

"No one can fall in love that quickly, Yuka."

"Sure they can, Kagome!"

"O.K. now I'm freaked out. If he does like me, he better tell me soon or Sesshomaru will fill in the slot."

Kagome blushed.

Done with this one! Next one will be up in a few days. Please review! Chowy!

**Sits on Inuyasha with a smile.**

Inuyasha: "See you in the next chapter! Uh... Gabby?"

Me: "Yes?"

Inuyasha: "May I have some ramen?"

Me: "Sure!"

**Gives my sweetheart some ramen and watches him eat.**


	5. Love in the wrong way

Loved the reviews from the last chapter. Here's more. Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

After eating at Wacdonald's, Ayumi decided to walk Kagome home.

"But Ayumi," Kagome exclaimed, "you don't go home this way!"

"Forget about it! You need me right now so it doesn't matter."

Kagome smiled gently and walked with Ayumi. On the way home, Ayumi and Kagome pointed out things that made them laugh like immature idiots. All the people on the street looked at them strangely. Kagome didn't know but Inuyasha climbed onto the giant tree and watched her from above.

"Don't listen to the other two, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that Inuyasha is a good person. He's not like anyone I've ever seen before."

"I know what you mean."

Inuyasha stood still not wanting to make a sound.

"Maybe you should give Hojo another chance. You might regret breaking up with him. He tells me that he really wants to go out with you."

Kagome got extremely angry.

"He is not my type! He bored me, that's why I broke up with him! He is never going to get me back! I don't like him like that now and I NEVER WILL!"

Kagome was panting heavily.

"I was just saying. You two were made for each other."

"You can't make my decisions for me so keep your comments to yourself. Besides, I'm with Sesshomaru so back off will you? This stuff really gets me angry."

"Sorry!"

"Whatever."

Kagome walked towards her house. Inuyasha looked at her with love. And yet, Sesshomaru was going to get her.

"I have to make up something to cancel their date or else I'll never have the chance to be with Kagome. As for Hojo, I'm going to have a little chat with him."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree once the two girls were out of site. Ayumi went home and Kagome was all ready. As Inuyasha went down the tall stairs, Ayumi popped out of the blue.

"I knew you were watching us!"

Inuyasha didn't deny it. Instead, he just looked to the left.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha continued walking and ignored Ayumi. Ayumi didn't even say another word as the boy passed her by.

He whispered to her, "Tell her I'm sorry."

Ayumi grinned as she saw Inuyasha leave.

"I still think Hojo is best for Kagome."

Kagome went up to her room quietly. She jumped onto her bed and put on her headphones and listened to her favorite disk she got in the mail. She put on a certain song and after a while grabbed her heart. It was in pain and yet not physical but more of her feelings.

"This song all ways moves me. I feel like I want to cry."

Kagome lay there unable to move from that spot. Her eyelids felt heavy. She turned off the CD player and went under her covers. She set her alarm clock to wake her up at 6:00 P.M. It was 5:00P.M. when she went to sleep. She fluffed her pillow and dropped her head on it. She fell asleep quickly.

Inuyasha went to his house and was greeted by Shispy. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to play with the cute dog. Sesshomaru was sitting in Inuyasha's room waiting for him to come home. Inuyasha walked into his room and saw Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing in my..."

Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrists while pushing him to the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT KAGOME! HER TWO FRIENDS TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID AFTER I TALKED WITH HER! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HIT HER!?!"

Inuyasha didn't want to tell Sesshomaru why he hit Kagome. He also didn't want to seem like a jerk or a person who abused girls.

Inuyasha said with a faint whisper, "I-It was an ac-ac-accident. I got lost i-i-i-n my anger."

His bangs covered his amber eyes.

"If you EVER hurt Kagome again," Sesshomaru squeezed tighter, "I will make you wish you were never born! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Inuyasha didn't move or say anything. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha to the floor and left while slamming the door. Inuyasha didn't move, didn't yell or fight back. His bangs covered his eyes once more.

"_I didn't mean to. I'm sorry... Kagome. I'm so sorry."_

All Inuyasha could do was think about Kagome. The only clear vision that he saw of her was her crying. He thought she was really there and he tried to wipe away her tears. He reached for her face only to see his hand go through her. He got up and opened his window and sat on his windowsill. Shispy was outside barking at him.

Inuyasha signaled Shispy to come up. The happy dog ran inside the house and up the stairs. Inuyasha opened the door and let Shispy into his room. He sat back down on the windowsill and looked out the window. Shispy jumped on his lap and gave Inuyasha a face. It looked as though Shispy was asking him what was wrong. Inuyasha pet the cute dog.

"I didn't mean to but I accidentally hit Kagome today." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know what I should do Shispy. I wish this never happened."

Kagome's alarm clock rang with a very annoying beeping sound. She woke up with an angry face and shut the alarm clock off.

"One of these days! I hate this stupid alarm clock. But it wakes me up so I'll let you live you little thing."

She let out a big yawn and got out of bed. She went to the living room with her eyes half open. She sat down on the couch and watched Sota play his video games.

"Don't you ever do anything else, Sota?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

Still no answer.

"That's it!"

Kagome went in front of the TV. Sota crashed the airplane and started to yell.

"Why did you do that?!?!?!"

"Why don't you start paying attention to the world around you? What if the house was on fire?"

"Hmph!"

"That's what I thought!"

Kagome walked away and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and went into the tub and started to take a shower. She took her bottle of herbal essences shampoo and worked it into a foamy state. She was really sad.

"I hope Inuyasha is O.K. I don't want him to feel bad. He did hurt me though."

Kagome looked at the hand that Inuyasha smacked.

"I don't care anymore. I don't hate him and I'm not angry anymore."

She continued to wash her hair.

"_I'll talk to him tomorrow and I'll say I'm sorry. He will feel great!!!!"_

She finished quickly and ran to her room. She put on her pajamas and started to draw once more. She was very good at drawing. (Not people, though.) She loved to draw her favorite cartoons. Kagome put her headphones on once more and listened to the radio this time. That was Kagome's way of relaxing. She continued to draw until 10:00P.M. She yawned and went to sleep. Kagome sang Inuyasha's once more.

"And it's like every time I turn around I fall in love and find my heart face down and where it lands is where it should."

She fell asleep to the chorus. Inuyasha though was still awake. He was still awake thinking about Kagome. He jumped onto his bed and lay there with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared the same dream. The streets of the city were empty. Kagome was running down the middle of the road and so was Inuyasha from the opposite direction. They both ran to each other happily until they met and hugged. They looked at each other and slowly closed their eyes. Their faces were about to touch when both of them woke up. Both of them woke up with smiles on their faces.

Kagome got up and said, "Inuyasha!"

When Inuyasha woke up he said, "Kagome!"

They both smiled again and got prepared for school. Kagome walked by herself. Inuyasha was a few feet behind her. He saw a girl with black hair and he walked a little faster to see if his suspicions were correct. Seems he was right. He didn't know if he should say hi or not. He was looking at her from his left. She turned her head and looked at him. He looked away.

"Uh... hey... Inuyasha!" Kagome said with caution.

"Hi... uh... Kagome." Inuyasha walked closer to her.

There was a long silence.

"Kagome... ... ... I'm really sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to. It's just..."

Kagome cut him off saying, "I forgive you. You don't have to say anything more."

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. She hooked their arms together and she walked to school with a big smile. Inuyasha was blushing with a slight smile. They both walked into the school when Sesshomaru approached them.

He threw a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away and dodged the punch.

"I TOLD YOU, NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

A few girls caught Kagome. She thanked them and tried to figure out a way to stop this senseless brawl.

"_What should I do? What should I do?"_

Inuyasha fell to the floor. Sesshomaru was going to punch him in the face when someone knocked him to the floor. He looked up and saw Kagome standing there with a scared face. She forgot about Sesshomaru and helped Inuyasha up. She helped him walk.

When they passed Sesshomaru, Kagome said, "You can go to the carnival alone, Sesshomaru."

"_She... she... she dumped me. Argh! What's wrong with me?"_

Kagome helped Inuyasha sit in his desk. She ran to the office and got some ice for him. She came back and put it against his cheek.

"There. How does that feel?"

"Ow... ow... ow!"

Kagome giggled a little. Inuyasha then held the ice against his cheek with a painful smile. Kagome sat down in her seat.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me instead?"

She blushed. Inuyasha was extremely happy in the inside.

"_YEAH! This is not how I wanted things to go but it will do!"_

"Yeah! It will be fun!"

"Great."

"I'll pick you up at 8:00p.m. O.K.?"

"O... Hey! Wait a second. How would you know where I live?"

"_Nice way to screw it up INUYASHA. I need an excuse. Come on. Come on! I got it!"_

"Remember that day when I caught your little brother running away from you?"

Kagome thought and thought. She remembered that Inuyasha picked Sota up and asked, "Did you lose this?" Kagome laughed.

"Oh yeah! Stupid me! 8:00p.m. sounds great!"

"Now you're a poet?"

They both laughed like loons. Sesshomaru was watching though. One wrong step and Inuyasha would get it.

"_I knew that was harsh but what was I supposed to do? I protect her and she dumps me."_

Sesshomaru kept an eye on her. It was very relaxing for him to see her laughing and smiling.

"I guess I'll just have to win her heart. It will take time but I'll do it."

Sesshomaru smirked and left to go to his classroom. A bunch of girls came by and surrounded him in a circle calling his name and fainting. How he was so tired of this routine. All he did was sigh all the time. Kagome though, was as happy as she could be.

"_I can't believe that I'm going with Inuyasha to the carnival. I can't wait."_

Kagome took out a notebook and started to draw. Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Kagome drew with a big smile and closed eyes. Inuyasha peaked and saw what she was drawing. It was her and some form of a dog boy.

"Who's that, Kagome?"

She drew a girl in a school girl outfit and a boy with long silver hair. He also had dog-ears and they both were holding hands. She drew herself and Inuyasha. (You know I couldn't resist! )

"Uh..."

Kagome blushed intensively and grabbed the picture. She crumbled it and put it in her bag.

"It's nothing, just my silly drawings."

"Really cause I'm sure I saw a boy with Dog-ears. Can I please see it?"

"Please... I just feel a little embarrassed. I don't want to show you... not just yet."

Kagome looked down in disappointment. Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can show me when you feel like it or if you choose not to show me, then that's O.K. too. I don't want to pressure you."

Kagome picked her head up and looked at him.

"Thank you!" (--)

Inuyasha nodded yes to her. Sango came shortly after.

"Hello Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Hey," both responded.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Miroku to the carnival. You are also invited to join us if you want to, Inuyasha. How about it?"

Without hesitation Kagome said, "We would be delighted! We were planning to go together anyway. I think it's totally better if we all go!"

Inuyasha pouted. He really wanted to go with Kagome alone but seeing as how she was so happy, he didn't argue.

"Yeah! Let's go ahead and do it!"

"Wonderful! I will tell Miroku and we will meet you guys at the entrance of the carnival. See you later!"

The two answered together, "Bye!"

Just then, Hojo sat in his seat next to Kagome.

"Hi Kagome, how are you?"

Kagome let out a big sigh and said, "Just great."

Inuyasha got up and said, "Hojo, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Yeah! Sure."

Inuyasha led Hojo out the classroom and slowly closed the door. Kagome was wondering what was going on.

"_What was that all about?"_

Outside, Inuyasha became irritated.

"So Hojo, what's your relationship with Kagome?"

"We used to be together but she broke up with me. She never told me the reason why she did though. Why?"

"Well, she's like my best friend now and she feels a little strange with you around her. I'm just suggesting that you leave her alone for a while and let her calm down, O.K.?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer and went back into the classroom. For the first time ever, Hojo became angry.

"_Who does that Inuyasha think he is. Kagome and I had a relationship. We really clicked and she broke up with me. I'm going to get her back. I'll show him!"_

Hojo left and went outside to cool down. Inuyasha sat down with a proud smirk on his face.

"What was that about, Inuyasha?"

"I just had to talk with him, that's all!"

Ten minutes later, class started. Hojo came in and took his seat. Their teacher had an announcement.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Say hello to Koga!"

Inuyasha had a bad feeling. He didn't like this Koga fella.

"I will assign one of you to be his guide around the school. O.K. who shall it be."

Everyone tried to hide behind their books.

"How about... Kagome!"

Kagome all ways loved to help people out.

"Yes Ms. Fujima!"

"Good! Once class ends, feel free to help him out."

Koga gave Kagome a wink and she shivered in disgust. Inuyasha was on fire. He hated this new student. Koga spotted him and gave him a smirk that said 'She's mine!' This meant serious competition besides Sesshomaru and Hojo.

I liked this chapter. Lots of stuff happening. I'll start on the sixth one after this. Thanks!


	6. The demon has returned

Same thing I say all the time, I loved the reviews!!!! Thank you all so much for taking your time to read my story. It means a lot to me. On with it shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Koga took a seat in front of the whole class. Kagome thought he was cute but the way he looked at her before was a big turn off for her. When he reached for his notebook in his book bag, he looked in Kagome's direction. He gave her a sweet smile and she did the same. When he looked at the hot-tempered Inuyasha, all Koga did was poke fun at him.

After class ended, Koga walked up to Kagome and kissed her hand.

"Hello! As you know, I'm Koga."

Kagome giggled and said, "Hi! As you might all ready know, I'm Kagome!"

They both laughed while Inuyasha was red as a pepper.

"This is my friend, Inuyasha!"

Koga looked at Inuyasha and said something very simple.

"Keh! I'm Koga. Nice to meet to Inugasha."

"It's Inuyasha and it's nice to meet you too."

They both shook hands. Little did Kagome know, when they shook hands, they squeezed as tight as they could. Kagome tapped Koga on the shoulder.

"Shall we begin?"

"Uh... yeah! Let's go!"

Kagome showed the whole school to Koga while Inuyasha was following them from behind as red as a tomato. He watched how Kagome laughed at Koga's jokes and how Koga all ways gave him the look of possession. When Kagome was finished, it was all ready time to go home.

"Well, that's the whole school. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"May I... uh... please have your... uh... number?"

Now Koga became the tomato.

"Well... yeah! Sure! Why not?"

Kagome wrote her number down on his hand while she left him. Kagome scratched his cheek and smiled. Inuyasha caught up with Koga.

"What do you think you're doing, hitting on Kagome like that?"

"Jealous Inuyasha? If I'm not mistaken, you have feelings for Kagome, don't you?"

"Uh... no! She's just a friend. I'm... only a friend."

"Well then, I see no point for me not to get her to go out with me, since you two are JUST friends."

Inuyasha was speechless.

"See you, puppy-chow!"

"Hey... I'm... uh... you..."

Koga was all ready a tiny speck.

He yelled back, "NICE COMEBACK!"

That only made Inuyasha angrier and even more jealous.

"_Who does he think he is? Kagome is my friend and she deserves better than a stupid boy with the attitude of a freakin wolf. I'll show him!"_

Sesshomaru came out of the school that second and stood next to Inuyasha.

"What's up dog-boy?"

Inuyasha replied while walking away, "Can it Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru was surprised.

"_What's eating him?"_

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Sesshomaru ran up to Inuyasha and walked home with the angry boy. Every girl around him fainted.

"I'm sick of this all ready!"

"Of what?"

"All of this attention from these girls. I'd rather be left alone."

Inuyasha smirked.

"So you'd rather be alone?"

Sesshomaru looked to the sky and wondered.

"Actually, no. It's nice to not be alone. You have someone who cares about you and you'd do anything for them."

Inuyasha became quiet and he had a deep serious expression. His eyes said everything.

Sesshomaru continued saying, "I've seen the way you look at Koga. You're jealous that he and Kagome are spending time with each other."

"And you're not?"

Inuyasha didn't even blush when he turned his face and said that.

"_He admitted it? He really does like Kagome!"_

"No I'm not. I trust Kagome. She is not one of those types of girls who will do anything for attention. She's feisty and deep inside she is a sensitive person. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve a wonderful girl like her."

"Wow! Where did you get that from?"

"I am a very good observer! Learn and then try to be the same way. You'll score a lot of points with the ladies."

"Unlike you, Fluffy, I am loyal to that one person. I don't go around changing girls everyday."

Sesshomaru smirked and then broke into laughter.

"You live by the name, Dog-boy! Seriously, you need a girl. Well Dog-boy, got to go and scan some chicks and by chicks I mean try to get back with Kagome. Chow!"

Sesshomaru ran away as he hoped that he really got Inuyasha's temper higher than it all ready was. He was wrong. Inuyasha didn't know what to feel anymore. Walking home from school as the orange light it everything in the area was all he did and looked at.

"_Kagome."_

Just then, Hojo ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, you, Inuyasha!"

Hojo was raising his voice. Inuyasha didn't even look at him.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha's voice was getting deep and scary.

"You have some nerve to come up to me like that in school and tell me to back away from Kagome. Who do you think you are?"

Inuyasha smirked with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Just a friend to her, that's all."

"I will do what I choose, and I want Kagome back!"

Inuyasha swiftly threw a punch in Hojo's face. Hojo hit the floor hard. As he looked up, he saw Inuyasha's facial expression. Hojo was shivering in fear. Inuyasha's face was really dark and his eyes were those of a vicious animal. His eyes had no life in them. They were just plain amber.

"Listen to me, hot shot, if you just pay attention to her, you will see that she isn't very comfy around you. Take my advice and BACK AWAY! You'll never get her back with your attitude."

Inuyasha walked past the fallen Hojo. He got up and brushed the dirt off of him. He looked at Inuyasha as he was walking away. Inuyasha had his bag over his shoulder and his hands were in his pockets.

"_Maybe I should take his advice on this. I'm surprised that he's not chasing after Kagome."_

Inuyasha walked past Kagome's giant staircase. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

He still didn't look up and continued to walk. The person spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha picked his head up.

"_That voice!"_

He turned around and was shocked. It was Kikyou. She was wearing a tube top with a skirt that went up to her knees. Kagome was all ready home and she was told to throw away the garbage. She went to the staircase only to see Inuyasha looking at a woman. Kagome, instead of going down and interrupting Inuyasha and the girl, she hid behind the tall red pillar. She listened carefully.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me that you've forgotten about me?"

Inuyasha looked down.

"How could I forget about you, Kikyou?"

Kagome put the garbage bag down softly so it wouldn't make a sound. She moved closer so that Inuyasha and Kikyou were visible to her eye.

"_Kikyou? What is she doing here?"_

"I missed you so much, Inuyasha. That's why I came here, to see you!"

Kikyou ran up to Inuyasha. She brought him close to her and she kissed him. He closed his eyes a few seconds after their lips met yet he didn't hold her in his arms. Kagome's eyes widened. She dare not look at the two. She stood in the same spot but fell to her knees. She made a fist and hit the dirt. She got back up and as much as she hated it, she had to see what was going on.

"_She really does look like me. I bet that's why Inuyasha wanted to hang out with me. He only saw me because I reminded him of Kikyou!"_

Inuyasha pushed her away from him gently.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you! I want us to be together again."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say yes!! I love you Inuyasha!"

Kagome's hair covered her eyes. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Look, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's meet at the Café across from Wacdonald's. Be there at 4:00P.M. O.K.? Bye."

Since Kikyou was gone, Kagome came out of hiding. Her eyes were visible once more. She came down the stairs slowly. Inuyasha saw her and turned to greet her but she started talking first.

"Hey Inuyasha! Who was that?"

Inuyasha looked down.

"That was... a... Ki... Kikyou."

"Oh! I thought she was back at your old neighborhood."

"She was, now she came here so that she could see me."

Kagome was all ready at the bottom and she put the garbage in the bin. She tried to act as cheerful as she could.

"Well its good news right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that she's here, you guys can catch up on what you've missed and get back together!"

Her smile was empty with no signs of reassurance.

"But what about... you?"

"What about me?"

Inuyasha blushed and thought, _"Kagome doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. I guess it's best for me to get back together with Kikyou."_

"What about me, Inuyasha?"

"What? Oh... nothing!"

"O.K. well, I wish you the best of luck!"

Kagome turned around and went up the stairs. Her hair covering her eyes gave her a really depressed look. Kagome started up the stairs walking and then she started to run.

"Thanks... Kagome."

By the time Inuyasha said those words, she was gone. Inuyasha continued on his way home. When he entered his house, Sesshomaru was sitting on the stairs with a serious look. (Girls, you know that sexy look he all ways has on his face! ) He looked up at Inuyasha and started.

"Did you see her?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to him.

"Yeah... I saw her."

"She stopped me today and wouldn't let me go until I told her where you were. Sorry about ratting you out but at least Kagome didn't see her so that's a plus!"

Inuyasha got up and went to the top of the stairs and stopped.

"It's O.K. but Kagome saw her anyway."

"How?"

"I bumped into Kikyou in front of Kagome's house. Kagome came out to throw out the garbage when she saw me and Kikyou."

Sesshomaru got up and went to the top where Inuyasha was.

"What were her thoughts?"

"She wants me to get back together with Kikyou. I even think Kagome saw it when Kikyou kissed me."

"That's bad! What was her reaction?"

"She was calm about it. It seemed as though she didn't care. She smiled at me but it was as if she was sad."

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"She is jealous! She wants you all to herself. Seriously Dog-boy, you need to pay attention to girls. If you want to get her, then you got to listen and observe her moves. You have to see if she feels sad, angry or any of those emotions that drive us guys crazy. You know?"

Sesshomaru made his way to his room and was about to close his door when Inuyasha asked him one more question.

"Wait! Does this mean you're going to leave Kagome alone?"

Sesshomaru smirked and laughed a little.

"Please, I'm not going to give up without a fight!"

He closed the door in Inuyasha's face with a smile.

Inuyasha thought, _"You can have her! She's way out of my league. Kikyou is for me... at least I think she is... I can't give Kagome up. She's to precious to me. I guess I really... love her."_

There and then, Inuyasha admitted it to himself. There was nothing more true than that. He went to his room and closed the door quietly. He threw his bag on the floor and took out his guitar. This time it was a different one. It was an Acoustic guitar. He didn't play anything in particular but just some practice sounds.

Kagome though was not taking it to well.

"_Who does that Kikyou think she is?"_

Sorry it took so long! I was having so much homework and then I got grounded. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	7. When will it end

I loved the reviews. Thanks for checking out my story. Now here is chapter 7!

**SPECAIL THANKS TO**: Inuyasha Obsession. I loved your reviews especially. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. I love you and everyone else sooooooo much. **Gives everyone kisses! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome fell asleep with more thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyou ever. The last time she ever thought about Kikyou was when Inuyasha sang that song about her. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Thoughts of the two started once more.

"_Why doesn't he ever write a song about me?"_

Kagome went to her mirror and started to brush her hair. She looked at her face and she hated it.

"I'm the worst person in the world! How could I be so conceded? Everything has to all ways about me. I'm a real jerk!"

Kagome put her brush down and sat on her bed. She then realized it was morning.

"OH NO! I fell asleep last night. I was planning to stay up. That means today is Saturday! I have to go to the carnival. What time is it?"

She looked at her black alarm clock. It was 1:00 p.m.

"HOLY! I have to get prepared! He's going to pick me up at 8:00p.m."

Kagome ran out and took a shower. Inuyasha woke up when Shispy started to lick his face. Inuyasha woke up with a short yelp.

"Damn it, Shispy! I thought you were Sesshomaru."

In Inuyasha's dream, everyone in the city was chasing after him, the girls at least and one of them jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground. He saw some of the girl's black hair fall in his face. She was on his back. He laughed as the girl started to lick him.

"That tickles, Kagome!"

He then saw all of the hair fall off onto the ground. It was a wig. Then a poor imitation of a girl's voice was heard.

"What makes you think I'm Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned around with a frightened expression. It was Sesshomaru and he was in a drag.

"HOLY CRAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

That was when he woke up. Inuyasha felt as though he was going to hurl. He ran to the bathroom and stuck his face into the toilet, barfing. Sesshomaru walked in to rinse his face when he saw Inuyasha with his face in the toilet. Sesshomaru had a camera and he took a picture. He then became horrified.

"Man Inuyasha, I never thought you would ever drink out of the toilet. I have only one word to say."

Inuyasha took his head out and looked at Sesshomaru with the most yukky face ever.

"YOU ARE A DOG!"

Sesshomaru laughed like a lunatic.

"That's four words genius!"

Sesshomaru counted the words he said before.

"Yeah… so what? I have a picture of you. Guess who I'm sending it to."

Inuyasha wiped his mouth.

"What kind of idiot carries a camera when he goes to the bathroom?"

"For your information, it was from Rin and she gave it to me today."

"When?"

"Just a second ago."

Inuyasha then started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Inuyasha?"

"At first I was baffled by the pink flowers around the camera. I swear I thought you became gay!"

Sesshomaru's face became red and he took a bottle and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slipped and fell into the bathtub.

"Serves you right, Dog-boy!"

He left and went outside. Inuyasha was out for a few minutes. He got up and looked in the mirror. He had a bump on his forehead.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!"

Rin was skipping along with Sesshomaru when she stopped.

"Fluffy… did you hear what Rin heard?"

"No, why?"

"Rin thought she heard someone yell. It was like ROAR!"

Sesshomaru laughed.

"Maybe Rin was imagining things!"

He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She was laughing and messing Sesshomaru's hair up at the same time.

"_The one time I try to be nice and she messes with my hair!" _

Back to Inuyasha…

"What am I going to do? I'm meeting Kikyou today! I'll wear my red cap, that will keep it covered."

Inuyasha poked his bump and didn't scream but flinched.

"I am so going to get back at Sesshomaru for this!"

Kagome stepped out the shower with her watermelon colored towel wrapping her body. She then drew a picture on the mirror with her finger while it was still fogged. She all ways did that when she came out of the shower. She then heard a knock on the door.

"KAGOME! Get out! You've been in there for like ever!"

Sota really had to go. As a little pay back, Kagome took her time.

"I can't, Sota! I have to go in the shower again. I think I missed a spot."

Sota was jumping up and down. He could barely hold it in.

"KAGOME, PLEASE!"

She continued.

"Oh my goodness, I have just noticed a pimple on my face. What will I ever do?"

Sota had an idea to get her out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure it's on your face and not your whole head?"

Kagome popped out and whacked Sota on the head. He forgot about the pain and ran inside.

"Ha! YES!"

"_Little brothers!"_

Kagome went to her closet and picked out her favorite clothes. Then the phone rang. Inuyasha was on the other line.

"_I can't believe I have to do this!"_

"Hello?" Kagome picked up the phone.

"Kagome?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't recognize your voice for a second!"

"Don't be! Listen, I have to go meet someone today. I won't be able to go to the carnival with you. I might be there later for a performance though. I volunteered. It's a cool song. I can't tell you what it is. That would ruin the surprise."

"Oh!" Kagome's hands held the phone tightly, "It's no big deal! I'll go by myself and I'll hang with Sango and Miroku. You and Kikyou need to catch up on things!"

Inuyasha slightly trembled.

"I can't do this to Kagome! I care for her dearly! She's to kind to be blown off… … … I have an idea!"

"How did you know it was Kikyou?"

"I did speak with you yesterday didn't I?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Listen, I promised you that I would go with you and I promise that I will be there, O.K.?"

Kagome cheered up that second.

"All right!! Deal! I can't wait to see you perform!"

"I can't wait… … uh… …to see you!"

Inuyasha took a big step there. He was sweating like a pig and hoping she wouldn't be disgusted or think he was a pervert. Kagome was blushing with a sweet smile.

"Same here."

Inuyasha wanted to get her out of that dazed look so he made a joke.

"You can't wait to see yourself either?"

She laughed for 10 seconds.

"I meant you, silly!"

"Yeah! I know! I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye Kagome!"

Once Kagome hung up, she fell onto her bed with tiny little squeals coming from her mouth. She was kicking and punching with happiness.

"I better pick out a great outfit!"

She ran to her closet and started looking once more for something better. She chose a light green shirt that had a picture of a cat and a dog hiding in his doghouse. The cat had its nails out and had scratched the doghouse with a smirk. It said in bold letters, "**Bad Attitude on Monday"**. She chose dark blue jeans with a brown belt and a velour black zip up to go on top of the light green shirt. Her choice of sneakers were black Puma's. (The news ones that everyone is wearing with some of the sole sticking out.) She took a gold chain with a sliver heart on it and put it on. It had fake diamonds in it. She wore a bracelet that was silver but connected to a golden heart. It was very classy. The gold heart was fake of course.

"I am never going to take these off! I can't believe I haven't worn these in such a long time."

Kagome picked up the phone and called Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Sango?"

"Yes!"

"It's me, Kagome."

"Hello Kagome!"

"I was wondering when you wanted to meet at the carnival."

"6:30p.m."

"All right! Thanks! I'll see you there!"

"O.K. Bye!"

"Bye!"

It was 6:00p.m. when she finished getting dressed. She took her pink Adidas bag out and put her wallet and keys in there. It had black straps so it seemed as though nothing was holding the pink bag. She flipped it onto her back and made her way to the carnival.

Inuyasha was on time when Kikyou asked him to come at 4:00p.m. He had a red cap on his head and his electric guitar in his guitar case. He was growing impatient since he spent two hours with her.

"Inuyasha, I want us to get back together!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea!"

"It's that ugly girl you were talking to yesterday after I left isn't it?"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT KAGOME LIKE THAT!"

Kikyou became quite frightened.

He sat back down and looked at her watery eyes. He felt horrible for scaring her.

"Kikyou… I'm so…"

Inuyasha was cut off when Kikyou kissed him. Once again, his eyes automatically closed and this time he pulled her to himself. Sango was passing by that place when she saw Inuyasha kissing a girl. She stopped and dropped her bag.

"_Is he cheating on Kagome? Damn piece of crap! Kagome deserves better!"_

Sango ran off but she didn't pick up her bag. She accidentally forgot it. Inuyasha stopped kissing Kikyou when he heard something drop. He saw a purse and went outside to pick it up. He looked through the bag and found an adorable picture of Sango and Miroku.

"This must be Sango's since Miroku doesn't carry a purse! Wait! That means she saw me and Kikyou!"

He put the picture back and then realized something.

"Kagome!"

He ran in and took his guitar.

"Sorry Kikyou! I have to go to the carnival!"

"I'll go with you!"

"No! I'm sorry but you can't!"

"Fine! I see you when I see you!"

"Bye!"

Inuyasha ran off to the carnival.

"He really thinks I'm going to stay here while he goes with that ugly girl! He is so wrong!"

She dashed off after the frightened Inuyasha. Sango ran as fast as she could. Kagome and Miroku were in Sango's sight.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked towards Sango.

"Hey Sango!"

She stopped in front of them and took deep breaths.

"Come… with… me… for a second… please!"

Miroku pouted and said, "Hello to you too!"

She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from Miroku. She finally could breathe normally.

"Why were you running? You're not late!"

"I saw something I didn't think I should have seen! I'm afraid if I tell you, you will be hurt and if I don't tell you, you'll have to suffer until he tells you what's going on!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

Miroku took Sango and Kagome by their hands and pulled them in.

"Let's not waste time and go on a ride all ready!"

Sango remembered her purse.

"Oh no! I dropped my purse when I saw him kissing that other girl!"

Sango put her hand over her mouth.

"Who is he?"

Sango kept her mouth shut.

"SANGO! WHO IS HE?"

"I'm sorry Kagome but he is…"

Inuyasha yelled from a distance, "SANGO!"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha running with his guitar and a purse in his hand.

"That's not right!" Miroku's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha panted and gave the purse to Sango.

"You… dropped… this!"

Sango took the purse forcefully and gave him a cold stare.

"Are you performing now, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Kagome and Miroku walked ahead of the other two while Sango was looking at Inuyasha.

"How could you do that to Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down.

"Did you tell her?"

"I'm going to if you don't! How could you cheat on Kagome?"

"Cheat? What is she talking about? Wait! She thinks Kagome and I are…" 

"Kagome and I are not…"

Miroku called out, "What s the matter with everyone today? We came to have fun and I don't know what's going on! Let's move people!"

Sango did not remove her eyes from him as she walked to the others. Inuyasha walked soon after her and watched Kagome from behind. His heart filled with sadness. There was a bunch of people surrounding the stage and the three stood by the corner instead of sitting. Inuyasha got on and took out his electric guitar. He started to play and the audience became quiet.

"Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
they won't let me go the wrong way  
my mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
in the end all the sinners have to pay  
but...

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
his good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
and...

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

When I have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't  
I'll tell them this  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough

Sango went to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Inuyasha was watching as he was singing. He saw Kagome's happy expression turn to anger and then sadness. She told something to Sango and walked away.

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die." (Written and performed by Smile Empty Soul! )

When he finished, he heard Sango yell to Kagome, "Wait!" Kagome didn't listen. Inuyasha tried yelling over the crowd's yells and screams but no one heard him. He jumped off stage only to be block by the people who heard his song.

"LET ME GO!"

The crowd kept on pushing him away from everyone else. Kagome decided to go straight home knowing that her family wouldn't be there. They were out for dinner. She opened the door and locked it. She got dressed into her home clothes and made some green tea. She took out her favorite magazine and read it while wrapped in a warm blanket. It was 8:00p.m. There was a knock on her door. It woke Kagome up from her nap. She looked through her window and saw Inuyasha.

"Go away!"

"Kagome, please open the door!"

Kagome opened it and gave Inuyasha the worst attack ever.

"What is wrong with you? How could you do this to me? Kissing Kikyou. Why didn't you tell me you were going to instead of lying to me and saying you were only going to talk?"

"What's your problem? You're nothing like the Kagome I knew before. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous! You don't want Kikyou and me together because you want me for yourself. Just admit it!"

Kagome slammed the door in his face and went to her room to cry her eyes out.

"He's right, but what can I do about it? I want him to be mine. Why did she come here? Why now?"

That's it for chapter 7! Sorry it was long! I got carried away! -- Please review!


	8. His love for her

Reviews were beautiful! I don't have much to say but THANK YOU! -- Hee hee!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Inuyasha entered his house with a giant slam against the door. Inuyasha's mom, dad and brother came out to see what happened.

"Inuyasha, sweety, is everything all right?"

His mom was wiping her hands.

"Everything is fine!"

Inuyasha was making his way upstairs.

"What happened, son?"

"Nothing happened, dad!"

Sesshomaru smirked and went down the stairs to face Inuyasha.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's wrong."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru, or else!"

"Kagome problems!"

Inuyasha threw his fist in Sesshomaru's face, knocking him down the stairs. His mom and dad ran over to help Sesshomaru out.

"Are you out of your god damn mind, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek with an angry frown. He got up without his mothers or fathers help, putting his weight against the stair rail. He tightly grasped his wrist.

"Possibly, but since when aren't I?"

Inuyasha got that scary deep voice once more. He was so tense that the second someone attacked him, he wouldn't show any mercy.

"INUYASHA! COME BACK DOWN HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"You can't tell me what to do, mom!"

"Listen to your mother and apologize!"

"Back off!!"

Inuyasha slammed the door to his room and punched his pillow furiously.

"Every time I try to get close to Kagome, something goes wrong! EVERY DAMN TIME! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

The sounds of croaks were clouding up Inuyasha's mind. He tried hard to ignore it but they annoyed him so much. He opened his door and went towards Sesshomaru's room. Noticing this, Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and blocked the entrance to his room. His wrist hurt like crazy but he wasn't going to let Inuyasha take his anger out on an animal.

"This is where you stop!"

"Get out of my way, Sesshomaru!"

"I will not let you hurt, Jaken! You'll have to get through me first!"

"You don't even care for that stupid frog. Why the hell do you have him in the first place?"

"I may say that I don't care for him but I do. If something would have happened to him, I would be devastated."

"So now you're a wimp!"

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha with his bad arm. Inuyasha's hand touched his cheek in surprise.

"DO YOU THINK ANGER IS GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING?"

"It may not solve anything but it helps ease the pain!"

"WHAT PAIN? YOU CALL GETTING INTO A FIGHT WITH KAGOME PAIN? YOU IDIOT! SO WHAT IF YOU GUYS GOT INTO A FIGHT? YOU KNOW THAT SOONER OR LATER YOU GUYS WILL APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER AND BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN! STOP WHINING AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"I WAS GOING TO BUT YOUR DUMB FROG WOUNDN'T SHUT UP!"

"WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?"

Inuyasha was quiet. Sesshomaru continued.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T. IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD. GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, LIKE A HUMAN BEING!"

Inuyasha got up from the floor and went to his room. Sesshomaru lowered his arms and let out a big sigh. He walked into his room to check on Jaken.

"Don't get use to it, Jaken!"

Jaken went, "CROAK!"

"Sesshomaru, honey, let's get a cast on your wrist!"

"All right, mom!"

"What should we do about Inuyasha?"

"We should leave him alone! He has to figure out what's wrong on his own."

His mother smiled and took his hand. She pinched his cheek and giggled.

"How did you become such a good brother?"

"Mom, please!"

They all left the house except for Inuyasha. He was on his bed and thinking about everything that happened between him and Sesshomaru.

"How does he know what's right?"

Just then, someone rang the doorbell.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha got up and went down the stairs slowly, thinking about things to say. He opened the door and all his hopes went down the drain.

"Hi, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't answer and closed the door in front of her.

"What do you want from me, Kikyou?"

He leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

"I saw everything that happened between you and Kagome."

She had an evil smile on her face. Inuyasha opened the door and had a scary expression on his face.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?"

"Uh… … yes."

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! YOU HAVE ALL READY RUINED MY LIFE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND KAGOME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She wasn't phased at all.

"I think not! I'm going to get you back no matter what, even if that means getting rid of Kagome."

"You touch her and I will show you no mercy!"

"We'll see about that, Inuyasha, we'll see."

She left him all tense. He had to warn Kagome about Kikyou but she would never talk to him after the fight they had. At Kagome's house, the phone rang. She had a feeling that it was Inuyasha so she didn't pick up. The answering machine proved her wrong.

"Kagome? This is Sesshomaru. I need to…"

Kagome picked up the phone.

"Sesshomaru? I'm so sorry! I thought you were Inuyasha."

"I have to talk to you about Inuyasha!"

"Is he all right?"

"_No matter how angry she is at him, she still cares. She's amazing!"_

"He's O.K. Nothing horrible. I want to talk to you about the fight you two got into."

"Oh, that. I'd rather not say anything."

"All right but he is pretty angry at the moment. He tried to hurt Jaken. He pushed me down the stairs and because of that I broke my wrist."

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"I'm fine. What I need you to do is to make up with Inuyasha. I know what you're going to say. I know you're angry, but his whole life revolves around you. I'm sure he loves you and I'm sure you love him too, am I correct?"

"Uh… well…"

There was a beep coming from the receiver.

"Hold on. Someone is on the other line."

She pressed flash. It was Inuyasha. She didn't speak.

"Hello? Kagome? Are you there? This is urgent! It's about Kikyou."

Once she heard that name, she hung up on him. She got back to Sesshomaru.

"That was Inuyasha! He wanted to talk about Kikyou. I want nothing to do with her."

"Go back and call him! It might be important. Listen, I got to go! Bye."

"O.K. Bye!"

Kagome wanted to dial the number but she couldn't. The phone was at her ear. At that same moment, Inuyasha dialed her number three times. He always got a busy signal. He hung up and ran out to go to her. Kagome hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. She heard someone ring her doorbell. She calmly went downstairs and heard a boom. She opened the door only to find Inuyasha on top of Kikyou. Kagome blushed and saw a smirk on Kikyou's face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at Kikyou.

"Kagome! It's not what you think!"

Kagome's eyes began to tear.

"What is it then?"

"She told me she was going to do something bad to you. I came here to stop her."

"Yeah. Right. Explain to me how you ended up on top like that?"

Inuyasha got up and wiped the dirt off him.

"I knocked her down so she wouldn't hurt you."

"HURT ME WITH WHAT?"

Inuyasha looked around and found no weapon. Nothing. He looked at Kikyou and she smirked evilly at him.

"I swear she was going to. She told me herself!"

Kagome wiped away one of her tears.

"Yeah, yeah! Uh… good bye!"

She closed the door quietly and went to her room. Inuyasha picked Kikyou up roughly and held her tightly.

"What the hell are you planning?"

She smiled.

"You'll soon find out!"

She slapped his hands away and ran off. Inuyasha walked around to see if he could see Kagome in her room. He saw her shadow and it looked as though she was sitting still.

"A second ago she is crying and now she acts as though she feels nothing. I must see her!"

Inuyasha looked to see if there was a nearby tree he could climb up on. Luckily, there was. He climbed it with ease and stood by her window. He saw that she was crying. She lied down on her bed. He came in slowly and quietly. He saw her tears stop after a while and she was breathing slowly.

"_She cried herself to sleep!"_

He sat on her bed and looked at her peaceful face. What should he do? What could he do? A thought came up.

"I don't know if I should but I want to. At least she will know this way."

He looked at her lovingly and slowly moved to her face. His lips touched hers and that was the first time he actually kissed her. She awoke with a fast heartbeat. She wanted to push him away but the soft touch against her lips didn't allow her to. She was under his spell. She slowly closed her eyes and started to return the kiss. Inuyasha felt that she was kissing him back so he picked her up and placed her in his arms. She put her hands against his cheek and brought herself closer to him. She didn't want him to think that she was awake and had forgiven him so as soon as they stopped, her eyes remained closed.

"What? She isn't awake? She must have been dreaming… … … well… at least it was pleasant to her."

He placed her gently onto her pillow and left through the window. He came back and looked at her.

"Good night, my sweet Kagome."

He then jumped down and ran off home. Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes. Her fingers came across her lips. She touched them and remembered that heavenly kiss that was given to her.

"I can't forgive him. All he wants is Kikyou. But… … he kissed me. Does he want both of us?"

Kagome got angry once more.

"THAT JERK!"

She sat on her bed and put her hand on the spot in which Inuyasha sat on. Her thoughts about him turned into good thoughts. All she could think about was Inuyasha's lips. She melted again.

Inuyasha on the other hand was a little disturbed by the fact that he kissed someone while they were sleeping. His steps became slow as he started to walk.

"It just doesn't feel right that I kissed her when she was sleeping. Not to mention going into her room through her window like I was a thief."

Before Inuyasha reached for the doorknob, the door opened. Inuyasha saw his mom.

"Inuyasha, honey, where were you?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, mom. I just went to see Kagome."

Sesshomaru was sitting on the staircase with his eyes closed. He looked as though he was in deep thought.

"So… what happened?"

Inuyasha became sad.

"It didn't go very well. After you guys left, Kikyou decided to pay me a visit. She said she would do anything to get us back together even getting rid of Kagome. I tried calling her but her line was busy. I ran to her house and found Kikyou so I knocked her down. When Kagome opened the door, she saw me on top of Kikyou."

"Damn! Bad timing!"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story, Sessh?"

"All right, sorry. Continue."

"She was crying and I tried to explain to her what was going on but she didn't believe me. The whole story seemed farfetched. Kikyou ran off once more and I know she is planning something. I just have to stop her."

"So that's all?"

"Well, not exactly, dad."

"What did you do next?"

"I don't think I want to say in front of all of you."

"He kissed her!"

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't sure but you just admitted it. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Quick recap, you got into a fight, ran all the way to a girls house, made her cry, no offense, and then you don't want to say what you did next. Come on. It's a give away."

"You kissed her? How did you do it? Did you climb up to her window, take her into your arms and kiss her? How romantic!"

"Honey," Inuyasha's dad sat her down, "let's hear what he did."

"Actually, that's almost exactly what I did." Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha's mom smacked his dad on the arm.

"See! Woman's intuition."

"Ow!"

"I came into her room and watched her cry herself to sleep. Then I kissed her and left."

"Well Honey, that was a nice story. It's getting late. Time for bed!"

Everyone split up and went their different ways. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to his room and jumped onto his bed. Sesshomaru sat on his chair.

"Why would you watch her cry herself to sleep?"

"What else could I do? She was angry and if she were to know I was there, she would have hated me."

"Still, Inuyasha, I can't believe you watched her cry."

"What's wrong with that."

"A woman's tears are precious, especially the tears of the one you love. They are diamonds that should never be found. If I were in your position, I wouldn't watch her. I'd take her into my arms and comfort her."

"But I did that."

"No you didn't. You first watched her and then held her. Tell me, would you ever want to see her cry? Would you ever want to look at a beautiful face and watch tears fall to the floor?"

"Of course not!"

"Then here is a suggestion, make sure those diamonds are never found again."

Sesshomaru got up and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha went to his room and sat on his chair. He picked up Shispy and started to pet him.

"I hope she knows that I love her."

Shispy barked and wagged his little tail.

"With that attitude, how can I think otherwise."

Well that's it for number 8! I have to get back onto track. Please Review.

(-- ) 

Hee hee.


	9. He's late

I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter but let's continue cause I'm not even done with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome went to sleep that night in a romantic daze. She fell asleep trying to figure out what Inuyasha's face looked like while he was kissing her. Her face was blushing ever so softly and she had a gentle smile across her face. Then, her eyelids started to become heavy. They dropped completely and she was out.

Inuyasha fell asleep with guilt in his heart but at the same time, he liked it. He liked the fact he kissed Kagome but he hated the fact that she was sleeping. Shispy jumped onto Inuyasha's bed and made a spot for himself to sleep right next to him. Inuyasha looked at Shispy and pet him. He remembered all the fun that Kagome had with Shispy. He then fell asleep.

Monday morning …

Kagome ran outside in an effort to catch Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you forgot your lunch!" Her mother yelled out the door.

"It's O.K., I'll buy something from school!" Kagome yelled back while she was running.

On her way she spotted her three friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. She wanted to find a way to pass right by them but she knew that that wouldn't be a kind thing to do. She ran up to them and greeted them.

"Hey girls!" Kagome had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome!" All three of them said at one time.

"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he's ahead of us."

"Do you want to go and catch him?" Eri asked.

"Uh… … well… … I don't know."

"What did he do to you now?" Ayumi asked innocently.

"Nothing bad."

"You're lying. Something must have happened at the carnival." Yuka said.

"You're making it sound as though trouble is bound to happen when Inuyasha's around."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that because you're hesitant to run up to him, it's obvious that something went wrong."

Ayumi and Eri nodded with Yuka's theory.

"When we met at the carnival, everything was O.K. until he performed his song. In the middle of it, Sango told me that when she was on her way to the carnival, she spotted Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, his old girlfriend. When I heard what Sango said, I decided to leave. An hour after I came home, Inuyasha came and I yelled at him. He said I was jealous and that I wanted him all to myself."

Ayumi interrupted Kagome, "Do you want him all to yourself?"

"Well…"

Eri then said, "Don't pressure Kagome. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Thanks Eri!" Kagome smiled.

"No problem!" Eri smiled back.

"I ran to my room and started to cry. Then a while after, Sesshomaru called me…"

"Sesshomaru!" The three girls said with rosy red cheeks.

"You guys really have to stop doing that." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"We can't help it, Kagome. He was born perfect! You don't think he's dreamy?" Yuka asked.

"Eh… he's all right! I don't think he's really my type." Kagome yawned.

"Oh well!" The three girls said together.

Kagome continued, "Sesshomaru called to tell me that he was in the hospital because Inuyasha pushed him down the stairs. Inuyasha broke Sesshomaru's wrist. He also told me that Inuyasha and I should make up because his whole world revolves around me. Then I had another line and it was Inuyasha. He wanted to talk about Kikyou so I hung up on him."

"You go girlfriend!" Eri yelled out.

Kagome giggled and said, "Sesshomaru had to go and get a cast, then a few minutes later there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyou. He told me that she was going to hurt me. I saw no weapon and I got really disgusted, so I closed the door in his face, again. I ran upstairs and this time cried myself to sleep."

"That's it?" Yuka asked.

"Yes…"

Ayumi looked at Kagome's face and smiled.

"Something else happened. I know it did. You really don't have to tell us, Kagome. We won't force you."

Kagome blushed, "Well…"

"Something did happen!" Eri jumped up and down.

Kagome was blushing. The girls noticed that and they had the cutest smiles on their face that made Kagome tell them what happened.

"O.K. so I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up…"

Kagome was hesitant again.

"Let me guess. Roses?" Ayumi asked.

"No! Chocolates?" Yuka asked.

"No! Sesshomaru!" Eri yelled out.

All the girls looked at Eri confused. 

"Sesshomaru," Ayumi asked, "He was in the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Eri sweat dropped, "My bad."

Yuka then hooked her arm with Kagome's and said, "Well! What did you see?"

"I woke up because something was touching me."

Ayumi stopped walking, "What was touching you?"

"It was Inuyasha's lips against mine." Kagome blushed harder then ever.

"He kissed you!" The girls yelled out.

"…Yes…"

"Well what did you do?" Eri asked.

"Nothing. I went with it. He thought I was awake and I was but after he stopped kissing me, he saw that my eyes were closed. He thought that I kissed him back while I was sleeping, so he thinks that I don't know what happened."

"Well that answers the question." Ayumi said.

"What question?"

"Admit it Kagome, you totally want him for yourself. It's written all over your face." Ayumi giggled and pointed at her.

"Well… … … yeah!" Kagome said proudly.

When they finished speaking, they all ready reached the school. They were walking in the halls when they saw a crowd of people around someone. The girls squeezed through and everyone was around Sesshomaru. They were asking about the cloth around his wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"There you are!" Sesshomaru got out of the crowd.

"Sesshomaru!" The three girls said.

"Uh…hi girls!" Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

"Hi!" The three said.

"Kagome, can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure Sesshomaru!"

They left the people and went to sit in the lunchroom. Kagome started to talk to him first.

"So how's your wrist?"

"Oh this? The doctor says it should be off in like two weeks."

"That's good!"

"Yeah"

They were quiet for a second.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You were awake when he kissed you!"

Kagome blushed.

"How did you know? Does Inuyasha know?"

"Inuyasha told me the story but he believes that he kissed you when you were asleep and he doesn't feel right knowing that."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks it's wrong, you know like maybe he wanted to ask your permission first, I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"He's not here today."

"How come?"

"He claims he doesn't feel good but I know that he's just ashamed to show his face around you. Plus, he thinks that you're still mad at him. Are you?"

"Actually, after he kissed me, I let go of my anger."

"O.K. good. I'll go get him."

Sesshomaru made his way to the door.

"But Sesshomaru, school starts in like ten minutes!"

"I'll be back in eight minutes!"

Kagome got up and sat in front of the office. She closed her eyes but then Hojo came.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Kagome still had her eyes closed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Why?"

"You look tired."

"Oh! I went to bed on time but I didn't fall asleep until like 1:00 am."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about a few things."

"Like Inuyasha?"

"Excuse me? How dare you say something like that?"

"Sorry but I had to say it."

"Hmph!"

On the street…

Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could. (Such a nice thought! ) He got to his house in four minutes. He ran upstairs and pulled the covers off of Inuyasha.

"Get up!"

"I don't feel good! Leave me alone."

"She's not mad at you. I asked her myself."

"What am I waiting for then?"

Inuyasha jumped out and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his things in two minutes. Sesshomaru made a bagel and ran out the door with Inuyasha. They were running past cars and people.

"My hair is a mess!"

"Take my comb."

Sesshomaru threw him his comb and put the bagel in Inuyasha's mouth. He held his bag while they were running. Inuyasha brushed his hair quickly and now he looked normal. He threw the comb back to Sesshomaru and started to eat the bagel. He finished it in one minute.

"Thanks Sessh!"

"No problem! Damn, one more minute left!"

"We have three minutes."

"I promised Kagome that I would get you back to school in eight minutes."

"You're something, Sesshomaru."

They entered the building and fell to the floor.

"We… … made it… Inuyasha!"

"Yeah!"

They got up and ran around the school to find Kagome. They heard her voice but they weren't sure where she was.

"Maybe she's still in the lunchroom?"

"No! She's by the office!"

The boys ran to the office to find Kagome sitting unpleasantly next to Hojo.

"Leave me alone, Hojo!"

"Can I cut in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and hugged him. He blushed.

Hojo pouted and got up.

"So Inuyasha, I thought you weren't going to come to school today." Hojo said irritated.

"I didn't feel well this morning but thanks to Kagome, I'm better then ever!" Inuyasha answered in the same way.

"Really? I did?" Kagome was giggling.

"Yes, really." Inuyasha smiled back.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru left Hojo without even saying 'see you later.' Hojo went to Ayumi and talked to her.

"Ayumi! You have to help me?"

"What's wrong, Hojo!"

"Kagome is really into Inuyasha and you know I still like her."

"He's really into her. What do you want?"

"I need you to find out if Kagome still likes me."

"All right, I will try but I can't guarantee she's going to say yes."

"O.K. but I just really need to know."

Back to the love birds….

Kagome was giggling through the halls because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were telling her about what happened when he ran out to get Inuyasha.

"You combed your hair while you were running?" Kagome laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"I got to go to class so I'll see you two later." Sesshomaru said as he left their classroom.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchange glances more then one time.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Inuyasha asked first.

"No. I thought about it yesterday and then knew that you were only doing what you do because you want to protect me."

Inuyasha got embarrassed and then he became all cocky.

"I didn't do it to protect you, I just didn't want Kikyou to kill anyone. I've stopped her before."

Kagome smiled, "Right." Kagome then became sad. She looked at her desk.

Inuyasha then noticed her expression.

"Hey…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything else after you closed the door?"

Kagome then remembered. _"He's referring to the kiss. It was such a nice kiss. Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Kagome almost fell off her seat when she thought about the kiss. Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome? Are you O.K.?"

Kagome was in his arms again. She was blushing softly with a smile on her face. She was staring at Inuyasha's lips. She then snapped out of it and sat in her seat.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Now what do you mean by 'remember anything else'?"

Inuyasha got sad and then smacked his head down on the desk, pretty hard.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said miserably.

"_If only she said yes. I'd feel better. I'm such a bastard!"_

Kagome wanted to tell him that she knew until she heard a bark. Inuyasha picked his head up and looked at Kagome. They both looked outside and around the classroom. Then, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's bag.

"HELLO MY LITTLE SHISPY! HOW ARE YOU?" Kagome picked him up and kissed the dog. Shispy barked and lick her.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha ran and grabbed Shispy. "How did you get into my bag?"

Shispy looked confused.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. You can give him into the office and they will put him outside."

"Outside where?"

"Where recess is. There are fences so he won't be able to escape and no one will be able to steal him."

Inuyasha looked at Shispy and made a serious face. "All right, Kagome!"

At recess…

"Oh he's adorable!"

"Who does he belong to?"

Kagome and Inuyasha ran outside to see all the commotion. They pushed through the crowd of girls and boys. They saw Shispy was scared and he was backing away from the people. Inuyasha went through and Kagome picked Shispy up.

"Leave him alone! He's my dog!" Inuyasha yelled to everyone.

Kagome held Shispy. "Shispy, are you O.K.?"

Shispy barked and licked her. Kagome was laughing.

"That dog belongs to you?" A girl asked.

"Yeah! Deal with it!"

Everyone left Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to Shispy and pet him.

"Well, we saved him."

"Yeah we did!" Kagome said with a big smile.

This was long but so much fun. Review please!


	10. Why is he there?

On with the story. Yay Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome was sitting on the grass playing with Shispy. Inuyasha was lying on the grass beside her with his arms behind his head watching the two run around each other."You really like, Shispy don't you?"

Kagome stopped and smiled, "Of course! What's there to not like about him?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I was just wondering is all."

"Right! I'm sure you don't wish you were Shispy right now."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and blushed, "… … … No! … … … Why would I be jealous of a dog?"

"You should continue asking yourself that question." Kagome smiled.

Ayumi came up to Kagome and took her by the hand.

"Kagome, can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure!"

"Inuyasha, can I borrow her for a second?"

Inuyasha looked up at Ayumi and then closed his eyes.

"She doesn't belong to me so take her. I don't care!"

Ayumi looked at Inuyasha with disgust and took Kagome with her. They walked around the school for a while and then Ayumi started.

"That, Inuyasha is such a rude person!"

Kagome smiled and answered, "No, he isn't. He is protective of me is all. I'm flattered."

"Well that maybe true but he has become more cocky lately."

Kagome looked at Ayumi. "I know, but I think it's because he knows that he all ready has me and feels good about himself."

"Hmmm…"

"Is that why you asked me to come here?"

"Actually, no. Promise me you won't get mad!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she answered, "Depends what the topic is about."

"Hojo…"

Kagome became furious. She immediately turned around and made her way towards Inuyasha. Ayumi stopped her.

"Please, hear me out, Kagome!"

"Fine! What does he want?"

"He still likes you and wants to know if you still like him."

"AND YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW MY ANSWER!"

"I wanted to try and convince you to go out with him again."

"NO! AYUMI, TELL HIM NO! STOP DOING THIS TO ME! I'VE MOVED ON AND SO SHOULD HE!"

Kagome went around Ayumi and started to walk back to Inuyasha. Hojo then jumped in front of her.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"No!"

She went around him but then he grabbed her by the arm.

"Please?"

"I said no now LET ME GO!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome and ran to her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you! I just want to talk to her!"

"And I suppose talking to her involves touching her?"

Inuyasha smacked Hojo's hand off of Kagome and stepped in front of her.

"You have some nerve touching a lady when she obviously doesn't want to be touched."

"Whatever! I'll talk to you later, Kagome!"

Hojo left and Inuyasha turned to the angry Kagome.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"All he did was grab my arm!"

"What made you so angry? I've never seen you like this!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down under a tree and she explained everything to him.

"So, he's your Ex, huh?"

"I never really considered him as my boyfriend. I had a crush on him but it was only a stupid crush. I never wanted it to turn into anything more than that."

"Did you guys ever… … you know… kiss?"

Inuyasha was blushing uncontrollably. She looked and smiled at him.

"Thank heavens, no. The only thing I ever kissed was his cheek. Only once. I didn't ever want to get my first kiss from him."

Inuyasha moved away from her a little and looked down.

"_Damn! I stole her first kiss from her! What will I tell her?"_

Kagome then moved next to him and put her head on his heart. He was very nervous but he then put his arm around her.

"It's times like these I'm glad we know each other."

"Yeah… … … me too."

They stayed like that throughout the recess. When the bell rang, they didn't move until it rang the second time. They got up and walked to class. Kagome sat in her seat and put her head down on the desk. Their teacher walked in and had a little surprise.

"Well class, guess what Friday is!"

Yuka raised her hand.

"Yes, Yuka!"

"I don't know! Can you tell us?"

The whole class laughed as well as the teacher.

"Very funny! It's the school talent show everyone! If you want to enter, come here and sign up!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Are you entering?"

"No. The only talent I have is drawing. Plus, I don't want to embarrass myself."

"O.K."

Inuyasha ran up to the teacher.

"May I go and ask my brother something?"

"Is it about the talent show?"

"Yes!"

"Be quick!"

Inuyasha dashed out if the classroom and ran towards Sesshomaru's classroom. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"May I speak with Sesshomaru?"

"Quickly!"

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed the door as soon as Sesshomaru went into the hallway.

"Does this, by any chance, have to do with the talent show?"

"Yes! You want to enter?"

"No. My musical talents should not be wasted on unworthy ears."

"Do it for Kagome!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and cocked and eyebrow.

"So be it!"

"All right! I'll sign us up! Later!"

Inuyasha ran back to his classroom and entered their names.

He sat back down and looked at Kagome. Her head was still on the table and it looked like she fell asleep. He took her hair and started to tickle her. She flinched and then woke up suddenly and smacked him in the face. Everyone heard the noise and looked at her.

She said in a sleepy state, "What I miss?"

Everyone turned back around and continued to do what they were doing. She saw Inuyasha with a red hand print on his face. He was very uneasy. 

"What happened?"

"You smacked me across the face!"

"I did?"

"YES!"

"I can't remember!"

"IT HAPPENED JUST NOW!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. It's sort of one of my three reflexes."

"I don't even want to know the other two."

At the end of the day, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the school doors and waited for Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Let's just wait a little longer."

"I can't! I have to get home and start dinner! I'm sorry! Tell Sesshomaru I said bye."

Kagome ran off. Koga then approached Inuyasha.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing! She just had to go home!"

"Well, since you're waiting for your brother, I think it's my obligation to escort the lady home!"

"Don't you even go close to her."

Koga ran off and yelled to him, "SEE YOU LATER DOG BREATH!"

Sesshomaru then arrived.

"What did I miss?"

"Could you be any slower!"

"Sorry but the teacher wanted to talk to me! Sheesh!"

"Whatever! Let's just go home!"

Back to Kagome…

"HEY, KAGOME!" Koga yelled.

Kagome was walking now and she turned to see him.

"Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see if you were O.K. I figured that Inuyasha did something to make you angry."

Kagome moved closer to Koga.

"That's sweet of you but he didn't make me angry. I just had to go home."

"How come you're not in a rush anymore?"

"I checked the time and it was wrong. I'm not late."

"Late for what?"

"I have to cook for my family tonight."

"Oh! O.K."

They walked together silently for a second and then Kagome looked at Koga.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great!"

Back at her house…

"This is a nice place you got, Kagome!"

"Thank you! Sit down and relax! I'll be done soon!"

"I'd rather help!"

"All right, you'll make the salad!"

At Inuyasha's house…

"Damn! What song are we going to use?"

Sesshomaru opened one eye. "We need a drummer! Forget the song for now!"

"I reviewed some of the songs over with Kagome! I'll call her and see which one she liked the most!"

Sesshomaru stretched and sighed saying, "I'll be here when you get back!"

Back at Kagome's house…

"Add a little more oil in that pan, Koga!"

"Sure thing, Kagome!"

The phone rang.

"Be back in a second!"

"O.K."

Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Oh! Hi, Inuyasha!"

"I was wondering which song you liked most for the talent show, you know, so Sesshomaru and I can play it."

"Oh, that's a toughie! I like them all, but it's really hard to decide. Hmm…"

As Kagome thought, Inuyasha could here a lot of racket going on in the background.

"Uh… Kagome? What's going on there? It sounds…"

"YO! KAGOME! THIS FOOD IS REALLY HOT! I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP!"

Inuyasha was interrupted by Koga.

Kagome answered back, "I'M COMING!"

"Who was that?"

"Oh! Koga."

"KOGA? WHY IS HE THERE!"

"Well, after school, when I left you cause I had to go, he ran up to me and wanted to see if I was O.K. because he thought you did something to make me angry. I told him no and then invited him to help me cook!"

"KA-GO-ME! HELP!"

Inuyasha's face was beet red.

"I got to go! Bye!"

Inuyasha just hung up the phone. He went to Sesshomaru and told him he was going to go out. Sesshomaru smirked and knew the real reason why. All he did was turn around and fall asleep. Inuyasha, on the other hand, went over to see what was going on in the house.

O.K. the reason why it takes me so long to write chapters is because my files are at my dad's house. I live with my mom. This is where I stop typing at my dad's and I'll start at my mom's. Thank you! R&R!


	11. FINALLY!

Back once more for some more Inuyasha! YAY! **By now you should know that every time I write something in Italic it means that the person is thinking.** Just wanted to be sure! O.K.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome ran into the kitchen and saw how oil from the pan that Koga was stirring was flying everywhere. She ran to the stove and lowered the flame.

"You didn't need my help! All you had to do was lower the flame!"

Kagome giggled and left the kitchen to call Inuyasha back. The phone rang but no one was picking up.

Sesshomaru turned around and put his pillow on his head saying, "Jaken, get the phone!"

Five seconds later he realized that Jaken was just an animal.

"Right… he's a frog! Curse you for not having thumbs."

Jaken just stared.

Sesshomaru picked up saying, "What do you want? Some people are trying to sleep!"

Kagome looked at her watch.

"But it's only 7:30!"

Sesshomaru's sleepy eyes tried to get a clear look at the clock.

"Oooooooooh! Riiiiiiight! Well anyway I was still sleeping!"

"Sorry to wake you! May I speak to Inuyasha?"

"Who is this?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome… Kagome…"

"Kagome Higurashi! Friend of Inuyasha's. A girl!"

"Kagome… nope, haven't… OH! Kagome! How are you?"

"Um…good?"

"Sorry about all this! My brain has to reboot when I wake up! I can't tell what's what."

"I know what you mean. One time I was supposed to wake up at 7:00 A.M. and I woke up at 6:00 A.M. instead. I went to the bathroom and got prepared and when I went back to my room, I noticed my clock said 6:10. I sat on my bed for a while and stared at the clock when I realized that it wasn't 7:10, it was 6:10. I was so angry with myself. It still happens."

They both laughed.

"Well, sorry! So you wanted to talk to Inuyasha?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! You missed him! He stepped out to go see you!"

"You mean he's coming over!"

"Yep."

"He told you this!"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he called you, talked to you, hung up the phone, told me he was going to go out and that's… … … it!"

"Maybe he just went out for a walk!"

"Nah! He seemed pretty ticked off so I'm pretty sure he's going over there."

"Oh! All right! Thanks!"

"No Problem!"

"Bye!"

Kagome ran to the kitchen and told Koga. He wasn't surprised.

"That guy has to learn that you have other friends who want to spend time with you! He's not the only one in this world. He's got to learn how to share!"

Kagome answered, "You are absolutely right! But try getting that through his head! You should have seen how he kis…"

She put her hands over her mouth.

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

"DOG BREATH KISSED YOU!"

"No! Not me! I mean his…ex-girlfriend, Kikyou!"

"And what does him kissing his ex have to do with his wanting you all to himself?"

"I don't know…my mind just went blank!"

"When you remember, tell me!"

"No worries to that."

She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face.

"_I have to be careful with what I say! Koga is very much like Inuyasha and gets jealous very easily."_

Kagome went down stairs, and her luck! Inuyasha and Koga were fighting!

"Who invited you here? Kagome and I are busy!"

"I need to speak to her!"

"There's something called a phone, genius! Use that!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around.

"I didn't come here to talk to you, I came to see Kagome so leave me alone!"

"Go away!"

Inuyasha showed his fist in Koga's face.

"Make me!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled from the stairs.

Both boys said, "Kagome. He started it!"

"I don't care who started it! My family is coming home any minute so if you can't be quiet, THEN LEAVE!"

Koga went a couple of steps closer to her and said, "We're sorry! Well, at least I am!"

Koga smirked and didn't notice Kagome's enraged glare.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"

Both boys said, "But Kagome…"

"I SAID OUT!" She pointed to the door.

Both of them went out silently. Kagome went into the kitchen and set up the table. After that she finished the food that Koga was cooking and set it up on the table with the other things. She sat down and put her hands under her chin. She waited and thought.

"_If I hear one more thing with those two, I'll grow grey hair. They don't understand anything! But that's just boys!"_

The guys were talking as they were leaving the Higurashi Shrine. They were both acting very grown up.

Inuyasha started, "Koga, sorry for how I acted! I've been like this lately with other people and Kagome!"

He sighed.

"I know what you mean! Yeah! Me too! I don't want you to get her and I think she likes you but I think I still got a chance."

They both reached the end of the tall staircase and turned in different directions. They looked at each other and smirked.

Inuyasha said, "Today I was nice but tomorrows a whole new day! Watch your back!"

Koga answered, "Ditto!"

They went home. As soon as Koga disappeared from his view, Inuyasha quietly went up the staircase and to Kagome's house. She heard a knock on the door and ran hoping that it was her family and that they would be able to make her feel better. She opened the door and sighed.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Kagome said as she leaned against the doorpost with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but like I said before I came to talk to you."

"I all ready know what it's about."

"You do? Great!"

"You're jealous that Koga was here helping me cook. But it was mainly on Koga!"

Inuyasha laughed.

"That's what you thought I came here for? No! I talked to you on the phone about the talent show, remember?"

"Yeah!" Kagome answered confused.

"So, since you couldn't talk on the phone, I decided to come over and discuss it with you here. I brought a list of the songs with me. See?"

Inuyasha pulled out a notebook that Kagome saw before. The same notebook in which he showed her the songs.

"Oh! Now I feel stupid."

"Well, you were also right about the being jealous of Koga part. I thought why have him here when you could have me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed.

"By you could have me I mean you could have me here with you talking about the songs then Koga…Just a friend thing…nothing like boyfriend or girlfriend stuff! Heh heh!"

Kagome turned around and said, "Uh huh! Right! O.K. then, come in!"

Inuyasha closed the door and caught up with her. So where will you choose?"

"In the kitchen."

They sat down next to each other. Inuyasha pointed to one and she pointed to another.

Inuyasha said, "I like this one! It's got some depth to it!"

"Yeah, but you wrote that one for Kikyou!"

"Oh right! Bad choice then!"

He smiled with a sweat-drop.

"_Nice going Inuyasha! Maybe I should just leave. Kagome will feel better so I won't annoy her. I'll figure out the song by myself." _

Inuyasha got up and said, "You know, I'll just go home and figure it out myself."

"Why?"

"You don't really seem in the mood!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"But my finger is pointed to a song on the piece of paper. If I wanted you to leave I'd say so. Let's finish it!"

She smiled her sweet smile.

"You're lucky because of that smile!"

They laughed and continued. It was all ready 8:00 P.M. and her family wasn't home yet. When she turned around to look at the clock, her hand knocked the notebook down and all of Inuyasha's papers fell all over the floor. They both quickly dropped to the floor and started to pick up the papers.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha."

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it!"

They were so busy that they didn't look to see if they would hit the table or a chair. One more paper left on the floor. Kagome reached for it and so did Inuyasha. His hand was touching hers. Their faces were so close to the others that when they lifted their heads, they bumped into each other. They held their noses and laughed. After a few seconds of laughter, they became serious. Their eyes had such strong passion in them. They moved closer to each other and kissed. Under the table and for the first time, they were aware of the others feelings. They stopped kissing and got up. Kagome was blushing and looking away.

"Um…was that O.K. with you?" She looked at Inuyasha slightly.

"Yeah! I mean…it was great! Uh…no problem." He hesitated. "Was it O.K. with you?"

She turned and faced him with a smile. "It was better then when you kissed me while I was sleep…" She shut her mouth again.

"_Oh man! What have I done? I'm so stupid. Can't keep my mouth shut for one second can I? What's he going to say?"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You were awake when I did that?"

"Um… … …yes! I'm so sorry!" Kagome sat down.

"Why are you apologizing? It's completely my fault! I wasn't thinking straight. I stole your first kiss from you and I feel horrible. Please…" He sat down next to her and she cut him off.

"No! I should have said something but I really enjoyed it. I really liked the kiss because it came from you. I really liked you when we first met and as I got to know you, I wanted you for myself. But then Kikyou came back and took you. I was really hurt. But that night when you kissed me, I understood that you really liked me like I liked you. I wanted you to take my first kiss."

"I still had no right to do it!"

"Don't worry about it. Now we both know how we feel."

Inuyasha moved in for another kiss. "Yeah!"

They kissed again. Inuyasha got up and started to pack his things.

"Where are you going?" Kagome got up.

"I have to go home. We chose a song right?"

"Yeah. But…"

Inuyasha kissed her again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow O.K.?"

She smiled and answered, "All right!"

They walked to the door, kissed one more time and he left.

"Goodnight!" Yelled Kagome.

"Night!" Inuyasha yelled back.

I'm such an Inuyasha and Kagome together forever freak! HEE HEE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Love and Pain

I wrote it like you asked for guys! Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 12! 

**VERY IMPORTANT:** **I'm changing my name from Starfire26 to Sweet Kagome. Just so if you want to look me up, I'm letting you know O.K.? Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

Kagome closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. Inuyasha was running to make his way home when he saw the rest of Kagome's family coming up the staircase. He hesitated to go down but then he thought this would be a good chance to meet her whole family. He went down in a running fashion as Kagome's Mom, Grandpa and Sota stopped and stared.

He stopped in front of them.

He said, "Hi! You must be Kagome's family! Nice to meet you! I'm Inuyasha!"

Sota pointed his finger at Inuyasha and said, "You're the guy who picked me up when I was trying to run away from Kagome! Mom! He did it."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Who knows what would've happened if I let you go. You're lucky I was there."

"What do you mean?"

"You were running straight towards the street. You could've been hit. Even if there were no cars I would've still picked you up. You shouldn't start fights with Kagome."

"Fine!" Sota pouted and crossed his arms.

Kagome's mother smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you to Inuyasha. It's late! How come you're here at this time?"

"Well, to make a long story short, there's a talent show coming up in two days and I'm in it with my brother and we're performing. I needed Kagome to help me choose which song to sing but she was busy so I came here to make it easier for her. I hope that's not a problem."

Kagome's mother answered, "Oh no! Not a problem!"

"Thank you!" Inuyasha bowed. "Oh, you guys better hurry! Kagome is very worried that you guys aren't all ready home."

"Oh! All right! Thank you for stopping by. Come over again tomorrow, but when I'm home. I want to get to know you better being that you're Kagome's friend." Kagome's mother laughed.

"Will do! I'll come tomorrow morning. I won't be able to after school." Inuyasha continued running down. "It was nice meeting you! Good night!"

The whole family answered back, "Good night!"

Inuyasha thought, _"That went well and Kagome's mom likes me!"_ He had a stupid smile on his face.

Kagome was walking around in circles but then she heard voices. She ran to the open door and hugged her family.

"Where were you guys? I was so worried you'd never come home!"

"There was just a really long line at the store." Grandpa said.

"Oh! All right. There's dinner at the table so come and eat! It might be a little cold though."

"No problem!" Said Sota.

They all ate. Sota was first to leave the table. Then Grandpa left so Kagome and her mother were left.

"So Kagome." Her mother started. "Inuyasha is your friend?"

Kagome coughed. "Yes! You met him?"

"Yes. When we were coming home he met us. He's very sweet. How come you never told me about him?"

"I don't know. I don't usually tell you about Ayumi, Yuka and Eri."

"Yes you do! You always talk about them."

"What was the last thing I said about them?"

"You said that they always set you up with Hojo and you hate it when they do that."

Kagome looked down and sweat-dropped. "Oh Yeah!"

"What do they think of Inuyasha?"

"They don't like him much cause they think he's a jerk but I know him the best so I don't really care what they think about him."

Her mother was putting the dishes in the sink.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"You mean LIKE LIKE him?"

"Yes!"

"Well… … …yeah."

"Well I approve. He's very sweet!"

"Yeah he is!"

"Well it's late! Go to sleep sweety!"

"All right! Good night mom!"

"Good night!"

Kagome gave her mother a kiss and went to get prepared for bed. She took a shower, packed her things, set out her uniform and jumped into her bed.

Next day…

Kagome woke up with a painful expression. She got up and the first step she took made her fall down. A loud boom on the floor and her mother came knocking on her door.

"Kagome! Is everything O.K.?"

Kagome tried to get up off the floor but couldn't.

"Mom! I can't get up!"

Her mother opened the door suddenly to see Kagome on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I-I don't know! my foot really hurts and I can't walk. It's really painful!"

Her mother helped her onto the bed.

"Which foot is it?" Her mother bent down.

"My left foot."

There was a complete difference from her right foot. Her left foot was swollen and a sort of purple-bluish color.

Her mother sat next to her. "Did you bruise it last night?

"I think so! I remember waking up at night and I pulled a muscle in my leg. I was painful but then I fell asleep while it was still pulled. I woke up and it felt fine but when I tried to walk, I fell and all this pain rushed in! I don't think I can walk!"

"Here! Try to walk."

Her mother was holding Kagome's hands and she helped Kagome up. She took a few steps but she always said 'Ow!'.

"Do you think you can go to school today?"

"Agh…yeah! I think I can manage."

"All right!" Her mother put Kagome's clothes close to her so it would be easier for her to get dressed. "I'll be back in five minutes, O.K.? I'll help you down. Do you need a cane or would you like to go to the doctor."

"No! I'm fine!"

"All right! You're so tough!" They laughed and Kagome started to get dressed.

Once Kagome's mother reached the end of the stairs, someone knocked on the door. She opened and it was Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Ms.Higurashi!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Good morning! Come in."

Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kagome's mother flipped some eggs.

"No thank you. I had breakfast."

"All right! I wish I could talk to you but I'm a bit busy."

"I can help you with the cooking if you'd like."

"No I'm fine with that its just Kagome's really hurt and she can't walk!"

Inuyasha got up suddenly. "What happened?"

"She pulled her leg muscle in her sleep and it affected her foot."

"Will she be coming to school?"

"Yes! She refuses to stay home. She's very tough!"

"Well, I'll help her walk. I'll watch her today and help her if she needs it."

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. She's in her room."

"O.K. I'll be back."

Inuyasha hurried up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha opened the door. She was shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"When I met your mom last night, she said she wanted to talk to me so I told her I'd come today, around now. She also told me what happened to your foot. Are you O.K.?"

He ran over to her and examined her foot.

"I'm fine I just can't walk."

"So why are you going to school then. I'd stay home if I were you."

"I know but I don't want to miss a day of school."

"I would do almost anything to miss a day of school! You're weird!"

He picked her up Bridal style and made his way to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kagome was blushing.

"I know you can't go down stairs so I'm making it easier for you." He laughed and she kissed him.

She said slightly blushing from the kiss, "Thank you!"

"No problem!"

He put her down and helped her to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Kagome said.

"Oh dear! Thank goodness you can walk a bit!"

"Yeah! I'm all ready late for school so I won't have breakfast."

"But you need your energy!"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said. "If she gets hungry, I'll buy her something from the cafeteria."

"Thank you, Inuyasha! You're very Sweet!"

"No problem."

They said good-bye and went out the door.

Inuyasha quickly said when they came outside, "Put your weight on me. It will be easier for you to walk!"

She did and they walked to school. The huge stairs were easy for Kagome to go down.

"You got to keep exercising it so it will get better. I want you to let go of me and walk. Just try it."

She was able to walk but with a limp.

"Are you all right!"

"Egh… yeah! How do you… know so much… about this?"

"I also went through something like that when I was younger. My mom told me what to do and it got better in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS! Ah man!"

"What's wrong!"

"What am I supposed to do for to weeks? It's going to be crazy!"

"The less you think about it, the faster time flies! Now come on."

They made it to school safely. Everyone looked at Kagome as she walked. Inuyasha yelled at them!

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

Everyone then turned around and went along with their lives.

"Thanks!"

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks for making them stop looking at me."

"At you? They were looking at me! These people have no lives, I'm telling you!"

Kagome thought to herself, _"He's so dense!"_

She then got clever and said, "So if they were looking at you, what were they looking at exactly?"

"They're just jealous that I'm so damn handsome!" He had his head up to the sky with a cocky smile on his face.

"Right…" Kagome giggled.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri saw Kagome from behind and they all ran up to her. They all hugged her and she couldn't breathe.

"Good morning sunshine!" They all yelled.

"Ow… yeah! Same to you."

"Hey Inuyasha!" Ayumi was the first to say hi to him.

"What's up?"

Eri took Kagome's hand and said, "Let's go to class!"

"I'll take my time!"

"Nonsense!"

Eri ran, still holding onto Kagome's hand. Eri and the others didn't know about Kagome's foot so Kagome ran only a few steps but then she fell down hard. Everyone gathered around her. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't hold it. Inuyasha pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. He helped Kagome get up and he helped her go to the nurse's office. The girls came by while the nurse was examining Kagome's foot. They saw that it was swollen and it was purple-bluish.

Eri was frightened and said, "Kagome! Oh man! I did that. I'm so sorry!"

Yuka asked, "Are you O.K.?"

Ayumi looked at it and said, "The wasn't made just now! It couldn't be! It takes a while for it to swell. This happened around last night or this morning when she woke up."

Kagome held some ice on it and said, "Yeah! Ayumi's right! It happened when I was asleep. It's very hard for me to walk and it's very painful."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eri asked.

"Hee Hee… slipped my mind?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Don't forget about things like that. It's important that you tell us. We don't want to permanently injure you."

Inuyasha butted in and said, "You shouldn't be rough with her in the first place. What kind of friends are you?"

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said. "Don't worry I'm fine!"

Sesshomaru then walked in and took Inuyasha by the ear. He walked out quietly dragging Inuyasha behind him. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri melted again. Kagome's eyes narrowed and limped her way into her classroom.

The girls yelled out, "Kagome! Wait for us!"

Everyone was looking and laughing at Inuyasha.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Sesshomaru didn't change his expression and said, "I'm taking you to the auditorium!"

"AND I'M GOING LIKE THIS WHY?"

"Because you spend all of your time drooling over Kagome when there is a TALENT SHOW tomorrow!"

Sesshomaru's face was very pissed. He quickly regained his cool and said, "Besides! Why are you always all over my Kagome! Give my girl some space!"

"Since when was she your girl?"

"Since I said so!"

There was a moment of silence until Inuyasha yelled out, "IS IT STILL NECESSARY TO BE DRAGGING ME BY MY EAR!"

Sesshomaru smirked and answered, "No, I just find it to be very hilarious that you're being humiliated."

Inuyasha smacked off Sesshomaru's hand and rubbed his ear.

"So why are we going to the auditorium?"

"I convinced the principal to allow us to hold auditions for a drummer. You haven't forgotten have you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"Forgotten! I don't even remember when we made this decision!"

"You're an idiot! I told you this yesterday after you came home!"

Sesshomaru turned around and waited for Inuyasha to remember. Inuyasha stood there and remembered coming home from Kagome's house, then getting yelled at by his parents, sitting in his room, getting Shispy to attack Jaken, hearing Sesshomaru yell at him and mention an audition. Inuyasha looked towards the floor and saw Sesshomaru sitting there with a cold stare pointing in Inuyasha's direction.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "What did? I don't remember you telling me anything!"

Sesshomaru swiftly got off the floor and punched Inuyasha on head.

He turned and entered the auditorium saying, "Incompetent fool!"

"Hey… OW… Wait for me!"

Back to Kagome…

All the girls surrounded her. She wasn't saying anything so Yuka and Eri sat down and had a conversation of their own. Ayumi was still hovering over Kagome with a smile. Kagome tried looking out the window but Ayumi was still in front of her.

"All right! What's going on?"

"I thought you'd never ask! O.K. see that boy over there?"

She pointed somewhere.

"No!"

"There?"

"Not the one in the glasses! The one with the long hair!"

Kagome saw a boy with sharp light blue eyes and teal colored hair. It was sort of long but at an appropriate length. He looked like on of those bad boys on the street but every girl was drooling around him. Kagome hadn't seen this much drool since Sesshomaru usually walked by. He caught the two girls looking at him and smiled at Kagome.

"EW!" yelled Kagome.

Ayumi just sighed.

"Ehck! How can you like someone like that?"

Ayumi blushed, "He's perfect! Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything!"

"What about his attitude?"

"It's also perfect!"

"Yeah, how?"

"I dropped my pencil a second ago and he picked it up and gave it to me."

"AND YOU THINK HE LIKES YOU?"

"YES!"

"Oh my sweet little friend! We have much to talk about!"

Kagome sat Ayumi down and told her all the types of things a boy like him could do.

"But he's not like that!" Ayumi raised her voice a bit.

"Shhh! Look! I'm not saying that he is like that but look at him. He's very cute, he has girls surrounding him, not to mention his cold eyes and he just looks like the type to take advantage of you or touch where you don't want to be touched! This is serious stuff, Ayumi."

"And you think your Inuyasha is so perfect?"

"I never said that!"

"Look, Kagome, I like him a lot and you don't want me to. You tell me all these things just so I'll hate him when he really might be a good person on the inside!"

"I'm not telling you to stop liking him, I'm just saying be careful! If you do get to go out with him just be aware of him, O.K.?"

Ayumi became sad and answered, "All right!"

Kagome hugged her.

"So, what's his name?"

"You don't know his name?"

"You know I don't really pay attention to these things!" Kagome sweat-dropped.

Ayumi giggled and said, "His name is Koji Mushimi!"

"Have you ever spoken to him?"

"No!"

"Well, I usually help out with these things! What do you want me to do?"

Ayumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Will you give this to him for me?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she said, "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

Ayumi's red face said it all. Kagome took the note and walked to the door. Koji was sitting close to it so once Kagome opened the door, she threw the note onto his lap. He turned to see who threw it but she all ready had left the classroom. He just got a glimpse of her hair and he noticed that the girl was limping.

The note said:

_Dear Koji,_

_Hey! You probably don't know who I am but I've had the biggest crush on you since I saw you at the beginning of the year. I'm sure you get a lot of girls swooning over you but this is different. If you're interested, meet me by the oak tree next to the volleyball court at recess. Hope you come!_

Ayumi watched Koji with his eyes slightly widened. He folded the paper and put it in his shirt pocket. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile a bit but she wondered where Kagome went. She (Kagome) knew class would begin soon but she just felt like walking around. She wanted to help heal her foot faster and thought a good walk would do the trick. She saw a flyer for the auditions and decided to check them out. Inside the Auditorium was a giant stage with a set of drums in the middle. On the ground was a table and two chairs occupied by two brothers. Kagome peeked a bit through a crack in the door. She saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"NEXT!" Yelled out Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was relaxing with his legs on the table and his hands behind his head. His chair was tilted backwards.

"This is going great, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Could you find a better way to waste my life?"

"Don't start with me, little brother! Half these idiots hardly know what they're doing! I SAID NEXT!"

Kagome giggled a little. The next guy was sort of chubby and looked like he had no experience with the drums whatsoever.

Inuyasha opened his mouth again and said, "Go you!"

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha against the head causing him to lose balance and fall. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and sat back up into the position he was in before. Kagome let out a laugh this time.

Sesshomaru asked, "NAME!"

The boy answered, "Uh… Soka Tomanyi."

"PLAY!"

Soka just hit whatever he could. Before ten seconds passed, Sesshomaru yelled out 'NEXT!'. Soka got up and walked away sadly. Kagome still watched. Sesshomaru yelled out next but no one showed up.

"Who's the last guy on the list?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some guy named Koji Mushimi!"

Kagome was shocked but then some one tapped on her back. She screamed as she turned around and Koji was behind her. He took a step back when he saw her take on the defensive. His eyes lost the coldness they had in them and he smiled.

He said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Kagome held onto her heart and said, "Well you did a pretty good job!"

He laughed and said, "Like I said before, sorry."

She immediately asked, "What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

He became a bit bitter and answered, "I don't even know you and I'm here for the auditions!"

"Fine!"

She left limping worse then before. That scare made her jump and put pressure on her foot. Koji's eyes smiled and he ran up to her gently took her arm. Her face was towards the ceiling.

"You seem hurt! Let me help you."

She pulled away and said while walking, "I'm fine! Go to your audition."

He stood there and thought to himself, _"She's got a strong spirit! You don't usually see those in girls lately!"_

He ran to the door and walked in calmly.

"Koji Mushimi! Sorry I'm late!"

Inuyasha yawned and said, "Dazzle us, will you?"

Sesshomaru picked his hand up showing Inuyasha that he was going to get it. Inuyasha fell from the sight of it. He got up again and pouted.

"Show us what you can do!" Sesshomaru placed his hand under his chin and sighed.

"Gladly!"

Koji sat down and drummed his heart out. Kagome entered the classroom before the teacher got there. Ayumi was jumping because she saw Koji leave a little while after Kagome did.

"What did he say?" Ayumi was blushing.

"Who is HE?" Kagome sat down.

"Koji!"

"What do you mean?"

"I figured he went after you once he finished reading the note."

"He was going to the auditions that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are holding. He's a drummer of some sort!"

Ayumi's eyes became hearts.

"He plays the drums! Could he be more perfect?"

"YAH!" Kagome sighed.

"Wait a second!" Ayumi looked at Kagome seriously. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!"

"You're lying!"

"All right but if I tell you, promise me you won't get angry at me?"

Ayumi smiled and answered, "Promise!"

"I was watching the auditions through the crack in the door and after a while Koji came and scared me accidentally. I took it harshly and I was being rude to him and I'm guessing he saw me limping so he offered to help but I refused and told him to go to his audition!"

"So you're saying that you got mad at him for no reason?"

"YES!" Kagome smiled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS COULD AFFECT THINGS?"

"I wasn't thinking before! Sorry! Please forgive me! I was just scared! This won't do anything to ruin things between you guys! I'm sure of it!" Kagome's eyes saddened.

Ayumi went from mad to compassionate and said, "All right! It's O.K.!"

"YAY!"

They hugged.

Auditorium…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were out of their seats and congratulating Koji on a great job!

"Looks like you got it!" Inuyasha was shaking his hand.

"Thanks!"

Sesshomaru tore off a piece of paper and gave it to Koji saying, "You'll need to come over to our house so you can learn the beat of the songs."

"That's cool and all, but how am I supposed to bring a drum set over to your house?"

Inuyasha suggested, "How about we come over to your house with our stuff. We'll practice there!"

"Great! I'll meet you guys after school. We'll start off from there!"

"See you later!" Sesshomaru left.

"You're in my class, right Koji?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! I definitely saw you around there."

"Right! Well I'm Inuyasha, if you didn't all ready know."

"You now me so mice to meet you!"

They shook hands and made their way to class. The boys entered the room discussing the songs. Kagome and Ayumi watched them talk when suddenly, Koji saw them looking. He smirked at Kagome this time and she was even more disgusted. He now thought that it was Kagome who wrote the note.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I have a question."

"Yeah, Koji!"

"Who's that behind you?"

Inuyasha saw both Kagome and Ayumi giggling.

"Oh! Those two are Kagome and Ayumi! Kagome has the straight long hair and Ayumi has the wavy hair."

"Kagome is something!"

Inuyasha became jealous.

"You mean you like her?"

"Well, yeah! She gave me this note before she left class a few minutes ago. I caught her looking at the auditions and I accidentally scared her. She took it rough!"

"You hurt her!"

"I what? I couldn't! I just scared her accidentally. That's not counted as hurting her."

"She hurt her foot badly this morning and it's pretty bad. She can't walk very well but it's going to heal soon. When you scared her, you must have made her apply pressure her foot. She gets a little feisty because of it."

"So that's why she was limping!"

"Yeah! By the way! Can I see that note?"

"Sure!"

Koji handed Inuyasha the note and he believed every word written there was from Kagome.

He thought to himself, _"What's going on! We kissed last night and she goes off with another guy! Everything she told me was a lie! But why would she do this? What's going on in her head?"_

He handed the note back to Koji and looked at Kagome. She was laughing with Ayumi but then caught Inuyasha looking at her. She smiled his favorite smile at him but he turned around. He realized that she tricked him with that smile. He loved that smile and she was using it to keep him under her control. She didn't understand why he turned like that but she continued laughing with Ayumi.

After a few subjects, it was time for recess. Ayumi was excited but she didn't want to go alone.

"Please come with me, Kagome!" Ayumi begged her.

"I can't! It's just between you guys! In this situation, I'm nonexistent!"

"Please! I can't do this alone."

"But I set up the whole thing with you guys! You can't go?"

"No! Please!"

Kagome felt sorry for Ayumi so she went out with her to the tree. Kagome took her time and climbed up onto a branch. That branch was very nice and she always took a little nap on it. She just didn't think how she was going to get down. They waited and waited but Koji didn't show up. Ayumi was walking back and forth thinking if she wrote too sloppy or if he really didn't want to meet her.

"Kagome, maybe he got confused with another tree!"

Kagome turned to look down on Ayumi and said, "That's not possible! This is the only oak tree here!"

"I'm going to go look for him!"

"No you won't! What if he comes while you're gone! What's going to happen then?"

"You'll just tell him that he should wait a while longer."

"NO! The first thing he'll think is that I was the one who wrote the note!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll be gone for two minutes! I promise!"

"Fine but be quick!"

Once Ayumi was gone Kagome said, "She'll definitely regret this!"

After she said that she heard someone saying, "Hello?" It was Koji!

Kagome became extremely angry and yelled out, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Koji definitely didn't miss that. He walked around the tree to find Kagome laying there with her eyes closed.

"Well! Look who's here!"

Kagome looked down on him and asked, "Who?"

"You, princess! So you gave me the note?"

"Note? What note?"

"Don't play stupid! When you gave me the note I clearly saw what your hair looked like and I noticed that you were limping. Inuyasha told me about your foot and I met you earlier. How much more proof do you need."

She gave him a cold stare and said, "Fine! So I gave you the note! But I didn't write it! My friend is the one with the crush on you! Not me! I just helped her out by giving the note to you because she was too shy. Just wait a while! She should be here!"

She turned around and stared at the tree leaves.

"If you're friend was the one who had a crush on me, then why isn't she in the Oak tree instead of you?"

"She convinced me to come here because she was shy to face you alone! Everyone knows that I usually rest over here at recess! Ask anyone!"

"Come down here and tell me more about your friend!"

"No, I like it better up here!"

"Fine. I'll go up and join you!"

"NO!"

"Then come down here!"

"I-I can't! My foot hurts so much that I can't get down!"

"I'll help you! Give me your hand! I promise that if you come down and talk to me, It will only be about your friend! O.K.?"

"…Fine!"

She made her way to the middle of the tree and saw him with his hands out. She had to admit that he was very good looking. She gave him her hand and jumped off. He deliberately moved so that she would fall on him so that her foot felt no pressure. He got up and helped Kagome up. They both laughed while still holding hands. Inuyasha walked by and saw this. He immediately took Kagome and pulled her from Koji. Koji waited there confused.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?

"I saw that note that you wrote to Koji! Why are you two timing me? What about last night!"

Kagome grew red.

"After all that happened, you think I would sneak off to another guy? You think everything I told you yesterday was a lie?"

"YEAH! SEEING YOU THERE WITH KOJI DOESN'T REALLY SAY ANYTHING ELSE!"

"I can't believe you! That note was from AYUMI! She likes him! Ayumi wrote the note and I gave it to him. He thinks it's me who wrote the note. I tried explaining and I think I got through to him."

"THEN WHY WAS HE HOLDING YOUR HAND?"

"HE HELPED ME OUT OF THE STUPID TREE AND I FELL ON HIM! HE HELPED ME UP! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO TRUST ME? WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK NICELY INSTEAD OF ATTACKING ME?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO END UP LIKE THE ONE I HAD WITH KIKYOU!"

That hurt Kagome badly.

"So you think I'm Kikyou?"

Inuyasha hit himself on the head and answered, "No! That came out wrong!"

"No! I think that came out perfectly! Here you are and I think you really like me but then you tell me this. You're not over Kikyou, are you? You want her but you don't like the fact that she's always there so you use me to hide from her!"

"No! I really do…"

"Leave me alone!"

Kagome cut him off and went back to Koji.

He asked, "What was all that?"

"Nothing! Just memories!"

Ayumi ran back ad saw Koji from afar.

"Kagome!" She yelled.

Koji saw Ayumi and didn't hesitate to stare. Ayumi blushed and smiled.

Kagome giggled and said, "Ayumi, meet Koji! Koji, this is my friend Ayumi, the note writer!"

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was telling the truth and he just punched the ground. Sesshomaru popped up behind him.

"What did she tell you, little brother?"

Inuyasha grew furious and jumped on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha off of him and ran off. Inuyasha ran after him and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh while he was running. Ayumi, Kagome and Koji were clueless as to what just had happened. Ayumi explained everything to Koji and he understood.

"Sorry I freaked you out, Kagome!"

"No problem, Koji!"

Koji turned back to Ayumi and said, "To be honest, I liked you too when I saw you but I thought it was just some stupid crush! Now I know otherwise. Ayumi, would you like to go out with me Saturday night?"

Ayumi bounced up and down. "YES!"

She couldn't help but jump and hug Koji. They all laughed except for Kagome!

"Jerk!" She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Kagome?" Asked Ayumi.

"No nothing! Let's get back to class."

Please review!


	13. Not anymore

Thanks for the reviews guys! It means so much to me that you take your time just to read my story! Thank you all! It feels nice to know that you like my stories! Here's 13!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

(Recap: Inuyasha suspects Kagome of cheating on him with a student named Koji who has also become his friend. But now that he knows the truth, well the story continues here!)

Kagome didn't understand how she and Inuyasha always got into a fight. Something had to go wrong after they found one spec of happiness. It seemed to her that someone was planning these things to happen. Could it be Kikyou? Her jealousy towards Kagome could have driven her to sabotage. How about her friends? Maybe they were jealous that she spent more time with Inuyasha then them. Koga? His anger towards Inuyasha made him seek revenge trying to make him lose everything. What about Hojo? He seems nice enough until he was pushed to far. Her imagination flew freely with nothing to stop it. This is preposterous! Even these people she knew would not steep to a major low as this. But then there's Kikyou! Jealous Ex-girlfriend who will do anything to get what she wants, maybe even kill Kagome.

"Ms.Higurashi!"

"W-what?" She snapped out of her dream.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Um… yes sir Mr.Tokinawa!"

"Very good! Please solve this math problem on the board."

She got up miserably and limped her way to the black board. Her eyes half shut out of sadness and disappointment. She solved the example with ease. Inuyasha was even surprised. She always had trouble with word problems. Mr.Tokinawa was surprised.

"Correct! How did you improve so much, Ms.Higurashi?"

She looked at him with her sleepy eyes and answered, "I've been doing problems every night for the past month. I thought it wouldn't hurt and it would help me prepare for the exam at the end of the year! Just in case!"

"Very very good! You have made great progress. Keep up the good work!"

"Will do, Mr.Tokinawa!"

She slid miserably back into her seat and her head fell on the desk. All the kids in her class looked at her as Mr.Tokinawa was writing on the board. Inuyasha's face was a big question mark. She picked up her head and looked at everyone. Her zombie eyes and dried mouth made them turn around. Inuyasha still looked and mouthed the words, 'Are you feeling O.K.?' Kagome raised her hand.

"May I go to Nurse's office? I don't feel so good!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know!"

She suddenly got up and ran out of the classroom with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She went to the bathroom instead and stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin had become pale and her head felt like it was on fire. She filled the sink up with cold water and threw her head inside. After 20 seconds, she pulled herself out and looked in the mirror again only this time she was a fire headed pale-faced girl with soaking wet hair.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered.

She squeezed her hair and came out. She walked a little in the halls, swaying from side to side. Hojo ran and found her.

"KAGOME!"

She slammed against the wall and slid down slowly. Hojo ran over to her and felt her forehead. He felt the fiery heat.

"Kagome, you're burning up! I have to take you to the nurse!"

Kagome struggled and asked, "Why are you…here?"

"Mr.Tokinawa sent me to see if you were all right!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! Let me help you!"

"No, really! I'm fine!" She said sweetly.

"Here."

Hojo helped her up and supported her on the way to the Nurse's office. There the Nurse took her temperature and she had a high fever. Hojo was concerned and wanted to stay but the Nurse reassured him that Kagome would be fine. Hojo returned to the classroom and had everyone looking at him.

Mr.Tokinawa asked, "Well Hojo, how is she?"

"When I found her she was in the hallway and she looked like she was going to pass out but I got her to the Nurse and she will be all right. She has a high fever!"

"How awful! Thank you. Please take your seat."

Hojo sat down concerned and drew pictures on his paper unpleasantly.

Hojo thought to himself, _"Poor Kagome! I hope she's O.K.! I'll get to see her at lunch. I'll talk to her then!"_

Kagome was lying there but she couldn't stop moving. She went from side to side clenching her stomach and making painful moaning sounds. The nurse mixed some powder in with water and gave it to her to drink. It tasted like grape medicine. She hated that taste! Grape medicine didn't even taste like grape. It was just bitter syrup. The nurse left and said she would be back in a few minutes. Finally she could lie still and her tight grip against her stomach, slowly calmed.

"What happened to me?"

She got up and looked into a nearby mirror. Everything seemed fine. Her face had color and she felt all lightheaded. Dizziness made her sit down. She helped herself to some ice and put it over her eyes. It always made her feel better. The nurse came back in and chuckled.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome didn't remove the ice and said with a smile, "Nothing. This just makes me feel better when I have a headache."

"Well, I think I figured out what was wrong with you."

She removed the ice and looked at the nurse.

"What happened?"

"Did you eat this morning?"

"Eat, like breakfast?"

"Well, what else?"

They laughed.

"No. I was in a hurry."

"O.K. so that was the problem. You body is so used to eating in the morning that since you missed this mornings breakfast, you caught a fever."

"Is it possible to catch a fever from not eating?"

"Yes! It can get dangerous if you don't eat anything at all but you're healthy so you're O.K.! Make sure you eat lunch today. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! Much! What did you give me?"

"Ah! That's a secret! I will never say!"

Kagome giggled and said, "Well whatever it was, it worked! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure! Do you feel well enough to go to class?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Kagome took her time and walked through the halls. She stopped at one of the really big windows and stared out. Such nice greenery.

"Beautiful!"

She knocked on the door and got the O.K. to enter. She opened the door with a huge smile.

"I'm back!"

"Feeling better?" Asked Mr.Tokinawa.

"Much!"

"KAGOME!" Yelled her three best friends.

"Ah hem!"

The girls blushed and sat back down saying, "Sorry Mr.Tokinawa!"

"Very well! Please have a se…"

Before he could finish, the bell for lunch began to ring. Everyone dashed out of there. Kagome was almost trampled but she moved out of the doorway and into the classroom just in time. She sighed in relief. Kagome hugged all her friends and explained why she wasn't feeling well. She packed her things a few seconds after and left the classroom. Inuyasha was sitting on his desk during that whole time and he was hurt that he didn't get any attention from Kagome. Koji didn't leave either.

"Uh… shouldn't we be going?" Koji asked Inuyasha.

"Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is Kagome like your girlfriend or something?"

He blushed and took on the defensive. "NO! Why?"

"I don't know! You seem very protective of her and you are always talking to her."

"And that makes me her boyfriend?"

"You look after her like a big brother would. More boyfriend than big brother."

"Whatever!"

In the lunchroom, Kagome was carefully observing a machine.

"Which to get? Which to get?" She whispered to herself.

"Come on, Kagome," said Eri, "You've been looking at those for six minutes all ready!"

"So what's your point?" Kagome said not removing her eyes from the machine.

"Buy something! Like those nacho chips, or M&M's, or pretzels! Choose something!"

She stared at the machine for another two minutes and said, "I want Twizlers pull n' peals!"

"Finally!" Yuka exclaimed.

Kagome checked her wallet and fell down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ayumi.

"I'M BROKE!"

"I would lend you but so am I!" Said Ayumi.

"And I!" Said Yuka.

"And I." Said Eri.

Kagome sat there with tears in her eyes until someone came to help.

"Hey sweetness!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru… ahhhhhhh!" The three girl's hearts beats like a stampede.

"Figures!"

Sesshomaru helped her up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry and broke!"

"Here!"

He put a dollar in the machine.

"Which do you want?"

"None! It's O.K.! Don't worry."

"Which?"

She sighed and said, "Pull n' peals!"

"Done!"

He pushed the numbers and gave Kagome her snack.

"Thanks so much, Sesshy!"

"Don't mention it! You want to join me for lunch right now?"

"Sure! I'll see you guys later." Kagome said to her love struck friends.

"Sesshomaruuu!"

"Yeah!"

She giggled and hopped off with Sesshomaru. Being that Sesshomaru was the hottest guy in school, he didn't have friends. The boys were just jealous with him being a girl magnet. But when he really needed something, Kagome was there to lend a hand. In this case, he helped. (lol ) They picked out a quiet table and talked. Inuyasha made it in slowly after. He scanned the room with his Kagome finder, (His eyes! ), and found her with Sesshomaru.

"THAT LITTLE!"

He was ready to stomp off when Koji held him back.

"Relax, Inu! Since when do you get riled up at lunch?"

"SINCE SESSHOMARU STARTS HITTING ON KAGOME!"

"I KNEW IT!"

Koji let go of Inuyasha and pointed the finger of shame at him.

"What?" He couldn't stop blushing.

"You're madly in love with this girl! You like her but she doesn't like you!"

He turned around and crossed his arms.

He whispered, "It's not like that."

"Huh? So she likes you and you like her but she's flirting with other guys?"

"NO!"

"Well, make up you're mind cause you're looking like a big idiot to me!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

The lunchroom didn't mind but Sesshomaru and Kagome heard that part. They laughed like loons at a loon party. (Loon is short for lunatics! Hee hee!)

"He's so messed up!" Sesshomaru laughed away.

"Don't say that! He's your younger brother!"

"Right and I have an obligation to fulfill!"

They laughed some more. Inuyasha wasn't taking it well as usual. He stomped over to their table with a red face.

"SAY IT TO MY FACE, FLUFFY!"

Koji was holding onto him but it was helping. If only he could shut his mouth.

Koji struggled and said, "Now now, no need for a fight!"

Sesshomaru laughed and said, "Idiot! Shall I spell it out for you?"

"Sesshomaru, cut it out! This isn't the time!" Kagome stood up.

"You're taking his side?" Inuyasha spoke through his teeth.

"I'm not on anyone's side! This is just stupid!"

"You're the stupid one!"

"What did I do!"

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back and said, "That's no way to speak to a lady, little brother!"

"What do you know!"

"More than you do being that I'm the eldest of all of you! Watch your mouth will you?"

"No one asked you!"

"When you start verbally attacking an innocent girl, that's when I get involved so shut your hole and apologize!"

"Hmph!"

"Kagome, let's get out of here!"

Silence.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again but no answer.

He turned around to find her gone. They looked all around and saw her back leave the lunchroom.

"Nice going!"

Sesshomaru walked away and into the halls to where Kagome was. Koji finally let go of Inuyasha and they sat down.

"You got issues! What was that!"

"Feh! That was nothing!"

"Why would you call her that? She did nothing to you!"

"That's just me!"

"Well you better change, Inu," Koji said while standing up, "cause you don't want to end up alone now do you?" Koji left and joined Ayumi, Yuka and Eri.

In the hallway…

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru met up with her.

"Yeah!"

"You O.K.?"

"I'm fine!" She answered normally.

"Are you sure? That was out of bounds what he called you back there."

"I know!"

"You're not hurt?"

"Nope!"

"Weird!"

"Why is that?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, it's just…"

"Yes…"

"You seem to me like you'd flip out and defend yourself. You know, hit him hard back, you know?"

"Well, after observing your brother, I've realized that there's no hope for him. He will always be his fiery tempered self. I've just convinced myself that I shouldn't stress over something this stupid. I don't want to grow gray hair at this age!"

"You've got some?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"So you're taking it in?"

"No. More like tuning it out!"

He chuckled.

"Nice! Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but Inuyasha's not a bad guy. He's…"

"I know he's a hopeless romantic who can't show his true colors because he has his electric barbed wire fence surrounding him. He's nice, sweet, and a great guy on the inside!"

"Nicely done! How do you know so much?"

"Common sense… … and I have three girlfriends who've had boyfriends who treated them like dirt and blah blah blah! I've heard it all! The only thing is why doesn't it ever show?"

"What show?"

"This sweet prince charming! I've heard it all but never has anyone told me that a guy is like this. I don't really believe it until it shows!"

"Ah! O.K.! Well, catch you later!"

"Bye!"

And like that, the conversation finished.

After school…

Koji waited for the gang to meet. He saw Kagome first.

"What's crackin?"

"Nothing! Who are you waiting for?"

"Inu and Sesshy!"

"Oh right! You got to be the drummer!"

"Yep!"

"Well, have fun!"

She was about to go home when he stopped her.

"Wait! Maybe you'd like to come with. Ayumi is going. You want to come?"

"No."

She just walked off.

"I can't blame you. With his temper like that!"

Inuyasha arrived with his bag over his back that he held like a jacket and his eyes buried deep into the ground. He picked them up to see his girl walk off. She stopped because she felt like she was being followed. She turned and saw the ashamed boy stare at her. She didn't care. Her legs forced her to move but not her eyes. They were glistening as though she was about to cry but not one drop fell. She turned her head and ran. Her swollen foot didn't stop her.

"KAGOME!"

She suddenly stopped, hoping that the boy would hold her and say he loved her. Well, dreams don't always come true!

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled again.

Disappointment was written all over her face.

"Kagome. I need a favor!"

"What favor?"

"Can you walk the dog today?"

"Shispy?"

"Yeah! It's my turn but I'm going to be at Koji's house practicing for tomorrow."

"I'll do it. I'll go right now!"

"Well, then we can both walk."

"Yeah…"

She looked down and her eyes began to shine again.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder.

Again, no tears fell but her heart was in pain.

"I'm just confused!"

"There there!"

Sesshomaru hugged her. Inuyasha was all ready hotter then the sun. Flaming actually. The hug wasn't what she expected but it really made her feel loved. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek and then walked with her to their house. Koji and Inuyasha walked after them. Inuyasha wanted to explode but he held himself back. Koji walked along like nothing had happened.

"Jerk!"

"What did you say?" Koji's eyes stabbed Inuyasha

"Jerk!"

"Who me?"

"No! Sesshomaru!"

"You're not helping Kagome at all so at least be thankful that someone cares about her."

"I care about her too, you know?"

"I know! You're just not doing a very good job!"

"Hm."

"A simple 'Hm' is not going to do it!"

Arriving at the dog boy's house, Sesshomaru put the key in the door but didn't open it.

"You better duck!"

"Why?"

He opened the door and bent down. Kagome didn't listen. Shispy flew out, barking as much as he could and knocked her down. He was licking her like crazy.

"Hee hee! Nice to see you to, Shispy!"

Kagome hugged the little guy.

"Who's home?" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Me! And some friends!"

Their mother came in and saw Kagome.

"Kagome! You've come back! I was wondering when you'd come!"

"Heh! I came to do a favor!"

Kagome got up with a struggle. Her foot.

"What happened?" Their mother asked.

"A hurt my foot badly this morning! I'm fine now!"

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"It's O.K.! I'm fine!"

"Come over tomorrow after school and I'll have a look, all right?"

"O.K."

"But what was the favor?"

Sesshomaru walked up in front of Kagome.

"Remember today I'm supposed to walk Shispy?"

"YES!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I asked Kagome because we have to rehearse for tomorrow."

"Kagome, dear, this is not a problem?"

"Not at all!" Kagome put her face next to Shispys.

"All right! Thank you!"

"Anytime!"

The other two boys caught up.

"And who is this?" Their mother saw Koji.

Inuyasha said, "This is Koji! He's the drummer for tomorrow's talent show."

"Very nice to meet you miss." Koji greeted her sweetly.

"Same! Will you boys be staying?"

"We're practicing at Koji's house!"

"Oh! All right."

Kagome was ready to walk Shispy.

"I'll be back soon to return Shispy!"

"Thank you again dear!"

"You're welcome!"

She ran out with a smile but when she saw Inuyasha stare again, she whispered to him, "Jerk!"

Inuyasha fell like he was shot in the heart. She ran in the direction of her house and was planning to drop her things off and then come back. Everyone eyed Inuyasha.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Well, we'll be off!" He then added.

Koji bowed and said, "It was very nice to have met you!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother said, "Nice to have met you!"

She closed the door and the boys were standing there looking at Inuyasha. He didn't move. He was just on the ground with a stupid look on his face.

"Drag him?" Koji asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah!"

They each took one of Inuyasha's arms and dragged him all the way to Koji's house. It wasn't far but it was tiring.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Asked Koji.

"I'm guessing by the time we reach your door. I have to hand it to that Kagome, she really knows how to kill him."

They walked for about ten minutes and then they reached Koji's house. They dropped Inuyasha as Koji was reaching for his keys. Sesshomaru was thinking.

"Koji! I've seen this house before! It's very familiar. But why?"

"I don't know."

Koji opened the door and someone yelled, "Koji!"

"And that voice is familiar too!"

The little girl ran and jumped on Koji.

"You're home big brother!" She smiled.

Sesshomaru was in shock.

"Meet my friend Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha." Said Koji.

The girls eyes widened as she jumped onto Sesshomaru and yelled, "FLUFFY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO COME BACK AND NOW YOU'RE HERE AND I MISSED YOU AND…"

"Yes, Rin, I… a… missed you… too." Sesshomaru said tiredly.

"FLUFFY!" Koji was laughing his head off.

"Yes yes, Fluffy!"

"You're the guy whose been playing with Rin, aren't you?"

"If I knew she was your sister, I would've urged you to bring your drum set over to our house."

"What do you mean, Fluffy?" Rin asked with curious eyes.

"Oh, nothing, Rin. Listen can you do me a favor?"

She jumped off of Sesshomaru and said, "What is it my lord?"

"Bring me the coldest cup of water you can get."

"Yes sir!"

She ran off.

"You know it will give you a headache, right?" Said Koji.

"It's not for me."

She ran back and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you, sweety!"

Sesshomaru spilled all of it on Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up with a yell.

"O.K.! Now we can practice!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

End of Chappie! Please Review! Thank you!


	14. Naughty Inuyasha

You guys totally **ROCK**! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews! They always put a smile on my face! Let us continue with chapter 14! **Must warn you that cursing in this chapter is enforced so don't say I didn't warn you! Read with caution! Also some sexuality involved so be aware! **

**A/N**: Please guys, do me a favor. Check out the story written by darkandevil. It's called 'Fury of the red headed Kagome.' It's starts off short but it's going to get better. Kagome's going to inflict hell on  
Inuyasha and it's not going to be through the necklace or Rosary, if that's what it's called. Anyway, check it out! It's wonderful! Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

"No, Koji, you're not getting the song right!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"What do you expect from me? You should've held the auditions earlier so that you could practice more but since you didn't, you're just going to have to work with it!" Koji hit one of the drums.

"Yeah, I know!"

They both looked across the room to find Inuyasha totally relaxed on the floor and waiting.

"You know, Inuyasha, this would be even easier for me to get this right if you played your guitar as well!" Koji said viciously.

"I'm not going to play unless Sesshy, over there, apologizes for spilling water on me!" Inuyasha dug into his ear.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I'M NOT APOLOGIZING FOR SHIT!" Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS! HOW OLD ARE YOU, SIX?" Koji stood up suddenly.

"No, I'm 15!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I'm 18! How stupid are you?" Sesshomaru added.

"Idiots!" Koji almost whispered as he let him self fall back into a sitting position behind his drum set.

"Fluffy?" The little sister of Koji walked up to Sesshomaru in curiosity. She was watching them from where Inuyasha was relaxing.

"Yeah! What?"

"What does… shit mean?"

"Well, Rin, it's…" Sesshomaru tried to shake his way free from Koji holding his mouth shut.

"Rin! This isn't important. Uh… how about you go play somewhere else?" Koji suggested.

"But I want to stay here with Fluffy and I want to hear your band play! Fluffy, what is shit?"

"It's…" Sesshomaru struggled again to break free of Koji's grasp.

"It's nothing! Look Rin, it's a very bad word! Don't ever say it again, O.K.?" Koji looked at her seriously.

"All right, big brother! I'll be back in a second!" Rin said as she spread her arms like an airplane and ran off making an airplane sound.

Koji safely let go of Sesshomaru's mouth and sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru yelled out.

"What business do you have telling my little sister these words?" Koji fought back.

"She has a right to know!" Sesshomaru fired back.

"She's only eight! Do you know what kind of temper tantrum my mom would throw if she heard this coming out of Rin's mouth?" Koji slashed away.

"I don't understand why you're stressing over something so little. By the time I was eight, I all ready knew all the curses." Sesshomaru crossed his arms all sophisticated wise.

"Well then I'm guessing in your house, you encourage cursing, but here we're a bit better!" Koji roared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Just what it sounds like!"

Inuyasha pulled off a smirk and said sassily, "I bet you want an apology now huh, Koji!"

"Who asked you, you incompetent loser!" Koji threw grenades.

"INCOMPETENT!" Inuyasha jumped up.

They were all yelling at each other, criticisms flying threw the air to one and then to the other. Good thing Koji's parents were at the movies. They almost ripped each other's heads off until Rin came back with her cute smile.

"Back!" Rin said almost singing.

All the boys immediately stopped with the bickering and smiled at Rin.

"You know, yelling at each other isn't very nice! No matter what happened." Rin added.

"This argument is strictly necessary!" Sesshomaru smiled sexily.

Koji looked at him in disgust. He thought to himself, _"What the hell? He isn't in school! Why is he showing Rin that damn smile? Maybe… crap… what a pervert! She's only eight!"_

Rin asked, "What is it about?"

"About the word that Fluffy over here said." Koji sneered at Sesshomaru when he looked at him.

"Oh! You mean sh…" Rin's innocence was humorous to Inuyasha.

"Abubbub!" Koji abruptly stopped Rin nicely

"Well, keep on playing! Talent show is tomorrow and I don't think you've learned a song yet, Koji."

"I'll keep that in mind, Rin." Koji's eye's narrowed.

She ran to a corner in Koji's room and played with her toys that she brought back with her. The boys sat down and Inuyasha finally held his guitar.

"Good! Now let's take it from the top! We got one more song after this one!" Sesshomaru added and they played off.

Kagome with Shispy…

She opened the door and dropped her things without telling anyone she returned home. She turned and started to limp back to Inuyasha's house but stopped when she saw the great tree. (In the original series I think it was called the tree of Inuyasha or Inuyasha's tree. Anyway, the tree in which Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to in the series. ) With the way the sun was setting and the beautiful relaxing breeze, blowing leaves around her, it was truly a sight worth looking at. The leaves were green and at their peak. The great tree stood tall and proud. Kagome wanted to get closer but it would further distract her from getting Shispy back home. Shispy remained quiet and he too enjoyed the soft scent of grass in the air. How Kagome loved nature. She had never said anything much but she enjoyed every single green that she saw. Her friends thought she was crazy. 'It's just a plant!' they would say but since when did they ever appreciate what she liked.

She whispered to Shispy, "I'm the different one from my group, maybe even my whole school. I'm not different in a bad way but it definitely gets people to look and wonder. I can draw extremely well and I love nature. I enjoy simple things when everyone wants the latest things. Sometimes I wonder, why was I raised differently? I sometimes get angry because I'm not like everyone else. They're all into make up; I'm into natural beauty. They want to wear clothes in style; I want to wear clothes that make me feel comfortable. I like the way I am and wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, my friends are so scared of playing sports because they don't want to get dirty. I want to play soccer and I want to swim but they're just so childish!"

Shispy looked at Kagome as if she had turned into something else.

She smiled and continued, "You must think I'm crazy but it's times like these I'm glad I was put on this earth."

She looked at the tree once more and walked away. She was all ready close to Inuyasha's house so she slowed down a bit. She didn't want Shispy to leave her yet.

"You know, Shispy! I wish I could find someone like me. I'm tomboyish and at the same time a little bit girlish. Ayumi always calls me a girly girl but I'm not. I'm not saying a want a boyfriend who's a girly girl," She laughed to herself, "but more like a boy who wants to explore and go places. You know what I mean?"

Shispy barked out a yes and stopped walking. He kept on jumping and pretended to be like Inuyasha, angry and always yelling.

"So you're saying… I should be with Inuyasha?"

Shispy barked out a yes again.

"I can't! I'm sure he told you about our kissing but then he became a total jerk. Actually, he didn't become one," She whispered, "He always was one. But Shispy I don't see how it will work! If only he'd open up to me and be more like the Inuyasha I see."

They walked passed Inuyasha's house and went closer to Koji's without even knowing it. Inuyasha and the others took a break from practicing because they were making great progress and because Sesshomaru threw another fit at Koji. Cursing in front of Rin again. Inuyasha couldn't take the yelling so he walked out to Koji's balcony. It was connected to Koji's room. He slid open the door and stared at the sky. He then heard a girl talking. He noticed she was wearing a uniform just like in his school. He squinted to make out the girl who was Kagome.

"KA…" Inuyasha stopped himself from yelling out her name. He remembered that they were angry at each other or at least she was. But he listened to her talk.

"…you know what I mean, Shispy? I wonder how he treats you with his whole bad boy attitude!"

Shispy barked.

"I bet he treats you better than me because you're so cute and such a great listener!"

Shispy jumped into her arms and nudged her.

"Yeah. Wait… where are we?"

She looked around and got scared.

"Oh no! We're lost!"

She then heard a whistle coming from a house. She saw a boy with silver hair and ran closer to him. It was sort of like Romeo and Juliet except this scene was really screwed up. Inuyasha was Juliet on his balcony and Kagome was Romeo awaiting the boy to speak. Really really screwed up.

"What the hell are you doing here, stupid?" Inuyasha's sweetest greeting to Kagome. ( --)

Her eyes became cold and said, "I just got carried away with talking to Shispy and we missed your house. No worries we'll just go back!"

She turned and took a few steps away from him and he blurted out, "How could you be so stupid as to miss your destination?"

She faced him again and said seriously, "You could've apologized by now, but you're to selfish to admit you were wrong. I also don't understand why you're treating me like this. In the morning when you came and helped me walk to school was really great for me! I loved it and then one mistake and you treat me as though I'm your enemy. Why? Why do you do that? I don't want to cry over your stupidity and more. I'm through with you! I was stupid to think that I really liked you and you cared for me as well. I don't want to be your girlfriend and not even your friend. You don't deserve it." Tears began to take over in her eyes. "GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID KIKYOU!"

Kagome ran despite the pain in her foot and didn't stop until the pain was unbearable. She really screwed it up now. It was fine with the way it was but running like that almost broke it. She let go of Shispy before she fell to the ground.

"Oh god, Shispy! It hurts so badly! I… I can't… walk."

Precious tears wouldn't stop falling. She made Inuyasha feel like he was an asshole. He truly realized this time that what he did was wrong and swore that he would be better to her if he could get her back. He tried calling out her name but it didn't work. Inuyasha was going to run and catch up to her but almost ran over Rin. She was standing in front of the sliding door.

"Rin, I have to go." Inuyasha whispered.

Rin was as serious as Kagome and said, "How could you treat her like that?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Seeing this right now makes me think that this isn't the first time that you hurt Kagome."

He was silent.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't need you crawling up her back about this right now."

"How… do you know so much?"

Rin smiled and ran around saying, "Mommy always says I'm wise beyond my years!"

Inuyasha took her advice and joined the guys again but he didn't know that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. When Kagome fell, she was far from Inuyasha's house and far from Koji's.

Frantically crying she said, "Shispy… go get Inuyasha's parents… please! I need help!"

She took Shispy's collar off and he ran as fast as he could. Six minutes later he was at the door, scratching and barking his head off. Kagome looked at her foot to see blood staining her white knee socks. She struggled to remove her shoe so it wouldn't be permanently stained.

"Saves me the… trouble of… buying new… shoes!" She managed to smile a bit.

Shispy managed to get Inuyasha's mother to open the door.

"Shispy, dear, you're back! But where is Kagome?"

Shispy was barking and jumping.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha's mother became worried.

Shispy was barking and barking. If only he could speak human.

"HONEY, GET HERE QUICK!" She yelled through the house.

Inuyasha's father ran to the door.

"What's wrong!"

"Shispy came back alone and Kagome isn't with him. Something must've happened to her!"

"Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha's father questioned Shispy.

Shispy barked and ran in the direction where Kagome was. Inuyasha's mother and father ran with Shispy and caught up with Kagome. They were shocked as they saw Kagome's foot in blood and her on the floor.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's mother yelled.

Inuyasha's father helped her up.

"What happened?" Inuyasha's father asked her.

Kagome answered from her normal voice with a smile into a crying one with a painful expression. "Um… can we not talk about it right now?" She began to cry again.

Inuyasha's father picked her up bridal-style and walked back with her. Inuyasha's mother took Kagome's bloody sock off and saw that not only was her foot swollen like before but also she hurt it so bad that almost half her foot was cut.

"Honey, should we take her to the hospital?" Inuyasha's father asked his wife.

"No! I can treat her! I've taken care of things like this before!"

They set her down on the couch softly and then Inuyasha's mother got her first aid kit. It wasn't like any ordinary first aid kit. She stuffed it with the latest things. She wiped the blood off with an alcohol pad and it made Kagome bite her lip. Put alcohol on a cut that size and you'd definitely feel the burn.

"Sweetie, this isn't the first time this happened. Even with your arm! How you got to make a bruise bleed really worries me. What did you do?" Inuyasha's mother rubbed some antibiotic cream on the cut.

"I… I was just running and then I fell from the pain. That's it." Kagome didn't even look her in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be running with your foot in that condition. Who knows what would've happened if Shispy wasn't with you!" Inuyasha's father joined in.

"Why did you start to run, dear?" Inuyasha's mother asked again.

"I… I don't want to talk right now. I'm sorry, but I don't want to say anything." Kagome looked down and started to tear.

There was silence and then Inuyasha's parents sat down next to her.

"All right! We won't push you. We were just worried! Thank goodness you're safe!" Inuyasha's mother hugged her.

"You remind me a lot of my mother!" Kagome smiled a bit.

"I'm sure your parents love you very much!"

Kagome thought about her father for a second and then said, "I hope so."

There was silence again.

"Well, I guess I should be going home right now. Thank you for all your help!" Kagome tried to stand but fell back down. "OOOF!"

"Kagome, we would take you home but our car is in the repair shop. We won't get it back until tomorrow." Inuyasha's father told her.

"How will I get home then?" Kagome asked.

"How about you stay here for the night and we'll bring you back tomorrow?" Inuyasha's mother suggested sweetly.

"All right but I'll have to tell my mom."

"No problem! Her you go!" Kagome was handed the phone.

Higurashi Shrine…

'RING RING RING!'

Kagome's mother picked up.

"Higurashi residence."

"Mom!"

"Kagome, where are you? I was so worried!"

"I hurt my foot and it's worse then this morning. I was walking Inuyasha's dog as a favor and I fell and hurt myself!"

"Oh my gosh! Where are you?"

"I'm in Inuyasha's house! His parents helped patch up my foot."

"Oh, good! When will you come home?"

"They can't take me because their car is getting repaired so I'm going to stay here for the night. Is that all right with you?"

"It's just fine. Be careful, dear! I love you so much."

Kagome smiled. "Me too! I'll be back tomorrow. Possibly during the night time!"

"All right! Call me if you need anything!"

"O.K.! Bye!"

"Bye bye sweetie!"

Kagome hung up and gave the phone back.

"Good! Are you hungry?" Inuyasha's mother asked.

"Very!" Kagome giggled.

"Here!"

Inuyasha's mother helped Kagome walk to the kitchen and sit her down.

"What would you like?" Inuyasha's mother sat on the other side.

"Anything that you have. Doesn't really matter."

Inuyasha's mother prepared her some dinner. White rice and chicken covered in breadcrumbs. To drink she gave her some Pepsi with ice.

"Yum! Thish… ish deliciousish!"

"Try not to speak with your mouth full, dear! It's hard for me to understand what you're saying." Inuyasha's mother laughed.

Kagome smiled and said again, "I said this is very delicious!"

"Thank you!"

Kagome wiped her mouth and managed to get up.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"Oh, to wash my plate."

"Don't burden yourself with this. I'll do it."

"Um… O.K."

Kagome watched Inuyasha's mother wash the dishes. Then something struck her. Inuyasha was at Koji's house just to practice for the talent show, which would be the next day so he would be home…later that day.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled,

"What's wrong!" Inuyasha's mother jumped.

"I…I'm not feeling… so good. Can you please take me home."

"Honey, I wish we could but we have no way of getting you back."

"I know." Kagome said pathetically.

"How about you go and lay down for a bit. Maybe that will make you feel better!"

"I guess… but where should I lay down?"

"The couch is not very comfortable and someone is watching T.V. there so how about Inuyasha's room?"

"On second thought, I'll just sit here."

"Nonsense Kagome!"

Inuyasha's mother helped her into Inuyasha's room. His scent was all over the place and it made her a bit dizzy but in a good way.

"You do really have to lay down! Call me if you need me!"

Inuyasha's mom closed the door to give Kagome some peace and quiet. Kagome made sure no one was listening and she dropped onto Inuyasha's bed. She rested her head on his pillow and couldn't help but smell it. So nice!

"Who am I kidding, I can be angry at him but cutting him off completely, I could never do that!"

She looked around. Everything was the same since the last time she came over. Kagome looked at one corner of the room and noticed that Inuyasha's acoustic guitar was still there.

"And I thought he would take that one too."

She was curious. She took the guitar and hit one of the strings.

"Wow! Performing on stage must really be fun! I could never do it though. It would be to scary." Kagome put the guitar back down.

She sighed and lay down on Inuyasha's bed once more.

"I wonder what he's going to think when he comes home. He's probably going to make fun of me! What a jerk."

Then she heard a knock.

"Come in!"

No one entered the room. She opened the door and saw that no one was there. All she heard was Jaken croak.

"He's so annoying! How can Sesshomaru sleep at night?"

She still heard a knock. She looked to the window to see the blinds moving. Maybe it was Inuyasha and he knew that Kagome was there. She ran and looked under the blinds to find Kikyou sitting on the tree right next to Inuyasha's window. They moved back at the sight of each other.

"_What's she doing here? Has Inuyasha secretly been seeing Kikyou behind my back?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"_That girl! What the hell is she doing in Inuyasha's room? Is she having a SERIOUS relationship with him? What a slut! Doesn't she know his parents are home?" _Kikyou thought to herself.

Kagome wanted to shut the blinds but she didn't want to seem like a bitch. She opened the window. They stared at each other for a second.

"Ahoy!" Kagome said friendly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyou was breathing hard as if she was going to explode.

"Thanks for being sweet! I'm just here cause I need some medical attention from his mother. Nothing else!"

"And you think I believe you! I bet you're just a slut who likes to sleep around and Inuyasha's one of your guys."

"I'm not a slut! What did I ever do to you? I'm just trying to be nice!"

"I don't need your pity!"

Kikyou jumped off the tree and disappeared. Besides it was all ready pitch black outside. She sat by the open window on the windowsill and looked at the stars. She sighed and touched the tree right next to the window. She then heard a knock again. This time it was the door. She opened it and saw Inuyasha's mother.

"Is everything all right? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh no! It was nobody. I was just singing a bit."

"Oh! How are you feeling?"

"Better! I think with some sleep, I'll feel even better!"

"Are you tired right now?"

"No, not yet!"

"O.K.! I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"O.K. Thank you again!"

"My pleasure!"

Kagome closed the door and fell flat on the bed. Her skirt flew up a bit revealing her underwear but she didn't expect anyone to come in. She was on her belly, her head rested on the right side of her face so that her left side was very clear to be seen. Her left hand was also on the pillow right next to her face and her right hand was the same way except on the opposite side and under the pillow. Her legs took the form of a 4 so her butt was clearly sticking out. After a few minutes, she fell asleep and someone came home.

Inuyasha came in all woozy and he went straight up to his room. Sesshomaru took his time going up the stairs. He dropped on top his bed and closed the door gently. He covered his face with his pillow and yelled his head off.

He said under the pillow so it sounded like he was mumbling, "MY DAMN HEAD HURTS SO FREAKIN BAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha was even more surprised that his door was closed but it didn't faze him. He opened the door and didn't notice the sleeping girl on his bed. He turned around and slammed into the door causing her to move a little. He was breathing hard and his was blushing like a mad man staring at her underwear-covered butt. He even described in his head.

"White panties with circles connected to each other and they come in the colors pink, mahogany and purple."

He wanted to fix it but he could all ready see what would happen. He'd try to put her skirt over her butt and then she'd wake up thinking he pulled it open to look at her and she'd smack him hard. He wanted to wake her up but she was so innocent. The he asked himself, 'What the hell is she doing there anyway?' He went down and greeted his mother.

"Mom, what's Kagome doing in the house? Wait! Let me rephrase that! What is she doing in my room?"

"Your father and I found her on the ground while she was walking Shispy. She got her foot bleeding pretty badly and if it wasn't for our little munchkin, we wouldn't have found her!"

"Wait! She got her bruise bleeding again? How did she do it?"

"She was running but she wouldn't tell us why."

Inuyasha now realized that it was his fault again. Just like with her arm he had hurt her foot.

"I'll be back mom!"

He ran upstairs and found Sesshomaru looking in his room through a crack in his door. Sesshomaru signaled Inuyasha to get over there quickly.

"Dude!" Sesshomaru whispered. "Check this out!"

"What? What's she doing?"

"Sleeping!"

"So?"

"So I can see her panties!"

Inuyasha slapped Sesshomaru from the back of his head. Sesshomaru gestured a 'What was that for?' He then left and Inuyasha entered his room and closed his door. He couldn't help but blush again.

"O.K.! Calm down, Inuyasha! I'll just take the tip of the skirt and gently pull it over. She won't wake up! I hope she won't wake up! Please don't wake up."

Inuyasha tiptoed his way over to her. After five steps he made it without making noise. He grabbed the tip of the skirt that refused to cover Kagome's bottom and slowly but nicely pulled it over. He had covered her successfully and she didn't even move. He then sat on the floor next to her and moved in closely to her face so he could plant one kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes and was about to kiss her when she woke up.

"EEEP!" She shrieked and slapped him across the face.

While being thrown back he thought to himself, "Well, at least it wasn't for trying to get her skirt back on!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome sat up suddenly.

"N… Nothing!"

"You tried to kiss me!"

"No…I didn't. There w…was just something on your face." He said holding himself back.

She squinted and joined Inuyasha on the floor. She crawled up really close to him and pointed to her face with her right hand.

"Does it look like there's anything on my face?"

"N…No."

"Then what business do you ha…"

He took her right hand and he didn't move. His hair covering his eyes made him seem depressed.

"W… what are… you doing?" Kagome asked very softly.

Inuyasha revealed his eyes. They were calm, relaxed and said that he really loved her. She moved away from Inuyasha making him gasp a bit but stopped before she got too far. He pulled her hand making her fall into his arms. Kagome closed her eyes and faced the floor. She knew that if she looked up, Inuyasha would kiss her and she didn't want to fall for him. She liked him all ready but she had to be mad at him. She couldn't let him win, not this time. Inuyasha looked down and only saw the back of her head.

"_Why won't she look at me?"_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

They were very quiet. Not even their breathing was heard. Inuyasha's hair covered his eyes once again and he slowly pushed her away. She opened her eyes and she noticed she was away from him.

Inuyasha faintly whispered, "You can go if you want."

Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha to make eye contact but he got up. He opened the door when he was stopped by one question.

"Have you been seeing Kikyou behind my back?" She uttered suddenly.

He closed the door and kneeled down to her level.

"Why?"

"B…because she came here a little earlier t…to see you but instead, she saw me."

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked without emotion.

Kagome wanted to tell her off but hesitated.

"That she'd speak to you some other time."

"O.K."

He was still looking at Kagome. Her eyes shifted from the floor to his eyes and back again. She stopped to see that he was staring deep into her and she started to blush slightly. He crawled closer, her breathing hastened, and closer, she started to tremble, and closer, her face pink. He ran his fingers through her hair making her close her eyes. Slowly and sweetly, his lips met hers and she gave in. Kagome raised her hand to grab his shirt and she pulled him closer to her. They fell to the floor while kissing passionately. Her hands then moved to his back and pulling him closer to her. His hand slid across her leg and up her shirt. He felt her bra strap but stopped there.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked agitatedly.

"Nothing just the answer to your question is no. I don't know why she was here."

"Fine."

She pulled his head in for another kiss. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. On top of her, he felt around her body until he came across her underwear. He took it planning to take it off when she pushed him away.

"Don't!" She demanded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to do it with you."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes! I'm not that kind of girl. I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Something must be wrong."

"Do you only want to be with me so you can go all the way?"

"No! I…"

"What!"

"Stop getting angry! This never goes well."

Kagome pushed him off completely and sat up.

"Well, I think you only like me so that you can get what you want. I think this calls for a bit of anger."

"I don't have a problem if you don't want to have sex, all right? I just thought you wanted it."

"What made you think that?"

"Well… you let me touch in different places!"

"Inuyasha, that's just some extras you get for kissing me."

"Oh!"

They just sat there normally like nothing happened. They exchanged glances but didn't do anything else.

"Look! I'm sorry, O.K.?" Inuyasha said with an innocent stare.

"It's O.K. and now you know."

"Kikyou was different then her. She let me! Kagome!"

"You know what! I don't care if I don't get to have sex with you. I just want you in my life!" Inuyasha just blurted out.

"You may just possibly be different!"

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hand and led her towards him.

"Really?" He asked in a faint voice.

He kissed again only this time used his tongue. She pushed him against the wall and sat on his lap. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. They stopped and looked at each other. Inuyasha then began to kiss her neck making her moan quietly. Then he used his tongue and licked her all the way up to her lips.

"Don't do that again." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha grinned and asked, "Why?"

"Just…don't."

They kissed again only harder. After a while, they stopped and separated. Kagome lay on his bed bored while he played his guitar a bit.

"How come you're not talking?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just bored! I had all my things in my bag but I dropped it off at my house earlier. I didn't know I was going to screw up my foot."

"We'll get it first thing in the morning!"

"Yeah! But I'm afraid with my foot like this, I won't be able to see you guys perform."

"How come? You seem fine to me."

"But it's very hard for me to walk. I'll probably have to stay here another day."

"We'll see."

Another chapter done! I got a little worried that it would be too long so I stopped here. Hope you don't mind. Please Review!


	15. Talent show

Hey guys! This is your favorite Kagome speaking! Hee hee! Just kidding! I'm going to keep on saying this over and over again, I LOVE YOU ALL. Loved the reviews.

**Just w you to know that with my school this year it will be hard for me to update but do not worry, I still will, just not as quick! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

After an hour of argument the night before, it was decided that Kagome sleep in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha slept on the rock hard couch. Cussing under his breath, he knew that he had to be a gentleman. Ever since when? ( HAHAHAHAHAHA!) The refreshing golden sun came out from hiding and Kagome jumped out with a stretch and a big yawn.

"Talent show!" Kagome sang in a high-pitched voice.

She sat at her favorite spot, the windowsill. She watched people around the neighborhood jog, walk their dogs and drinking coffee.

"Ehck! How can people tolerate such a disgusting drink?"

She shook the off the memory of the taste.

"It's 6:50! Well time to get prepared and…"

She noticed two things.

"My foot! I can walk! YES! Wait a second, where are my clothes? Uh oh! What if Inuyasha walks in here? He'll see me like this!"

Kagome slept in her bra and panties. She refused to take some of Inuyasha's mother's pajamas. She searched the room carefully but never found it.

"This calls for one last thing!"

She opened Inuyasha's closet and searched for something that would look nice on her. Since the talent show was a one-year thing, the school allowed the kids to dress however they wanted. For this day, dress code was not enforced.

"Nothing!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"What am I going to wear!" She gasped.

She grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped herself all the way up to her chest. Her collarbone and shoulders were the only naked parts of her body. She opened the door halfway and stuck her head out a bit.

"Yo! I need to get dressed. Can I get my clothes?"

A grumpy Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and yawned with eyes squinted. Kagome smiled with a bit of blush.

"Um… … you can't!"

"Why?" He asked sarcastically.

"Um… I have a bit of a problem and… you can't… like really see it!"

"What? Did you wet the bed?"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

"Heh heh! Just messing with you. But seriously, why?"

"Can we leave it at that?"

"No because I need a reason!" Inuyasha started to push the door open but struggled because Kagome was on the other side.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yelled all the way from his room.

"WAKE UP SESSHOMARU! WE GOT A TALENT SHOW TO DO!"

"EHHHH!"

Sesshomaru jumped out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He just slept in his boxers so his abs and muscles were showing. (Yummy! Hee hee!) He had the exact same look as Inuyasha. Kagome blushed when she saw what he had. Inuyasha totally noticed this so started pushing harder.

"Why won't you open the door?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and pushed him through the door. He fell in as Kagome moved out of his way.

"Isn't it freaking obvious! She's naked! No freaking clothes!"

Kagome's whole face was beet red. Now two boys saw her almost naked. Inuyasha's cheeks became pink when he saw Kagome wrapped in the blanket. He would love to see her like that more often! ()

"Are you always this groggy in the morning!" Kagome almost yelled out.

Sesshomaru turned around with his eyes squinted and began to walk when he murmured, "Yes."

He then shut the door and sounds of him using the toilet were heard.

"I should've gone home last night! This is not what I should be experiencing!"

She immediately covered her ears. Then her blanket fell off and Inuyasha saw everything. She noticed quickly and shrieked while getting the blanket back up! Inuyasha had those three seconds of delight.

"_Oh man! He saw me!"_

"So you're not naked, eh?" Inuyasha said evilly.

"GET OUT!"

Inuyasha chuckled as she shoved him out violently. Slamming the door didn't help out either. Inuyasha's mother came up the stairs with Kagome's clothes in her hands.

"Honey, why did I hear the door slam?"

"Cause Sesshomaru just entered the bathroom. You know how he is in the morning!"

"I do! Wake Kagome up and give her her uniform please!"

"Sure!"

Inuyasha's mom went down and then he slyly knocked on the door.

"Oh Kagome!" A tune left his mouth.

"What?" She yelled.

"I got your clothes! Mom just gave them to me!"

In a flash, the clothes were gone. She dressed quickly and opened the door. She then pulled him in.

"What you saw is not to be ever talked about, you hear me?" She threatened him.

"What's so wrong with what I saw? It's normal for me."

"It will be normal when I allow you!"

"Fine."

"Good."

There was a nice silence.

"But you have to admit a part of you did that on purpose!"

"Oh shut up!" She said playfully.

He grabbed her and thrust her on the bed. They gave each other a nice good morning kiss that lasted about ten minutes. Kagome stopped him when she looked at the time.

"Damn it! How long is Sesshomaru in the bathroom?"

"Well," Inuyasha sat up on the bed, "he pees, he brushes his teeth and then spends the rest of his time styling his hair and telling himself in the mirror over and over again 'You're so beautiful'!"

"For reals?" Kagome asked as she got up into a sitting position as well.

"Well that last part about the mirror thing was just bull."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"Huh?"

Kagome left his room and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard a bunch of things crash.

"Damn… what do you want?" Sesshomaru yelled through the door.

"Um… it's me, Kagome! I just wanted to know how much longer you were going to look at yourself in the mirror and continue saying over and over again, 'You're so beautiful.'?"

Inuyasha's head was all ready sticking out from the doorpost in his room.

"_Why the hell did she do that?"_

Sesshomaru opened the door and said, "Wow and who the hell told you that?"

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha and said, "Oh! You're gonna get it!"

Sesshomaru dashed out of the bathroom and chased Inuyasha around the house.

"KAGOME! WHY?" Inuyasha cried out helplessly.

"How else was I supposed to get the bathroom? Besides, this girl needs more time to freshen up then you do."

She smiled and slowly closed the door. Sesshomaru stopped and smiled sexily.

"Clever cat! I just became even more attracted to her!" Sesshomaru stared at the bathroom door.

"DAMN IT, SESSHY! GET DRESSED! I SWEAR I CAN SEE YOUR… THING!" Inuyasha covered his eyes.

"Well look and envy! I'll get dressed when I damn well feel like it!"

Then the boys heard laughter. They looked all around and the source came from the bathroom. Kagome opened the door and her face was almost blue.

"Oh man… hahahhahaha… you… guys… kill me! I… can't… stop!"

She fell to the floor and held her lungs tightly.

"Breathe!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"I can't!"

After a few seconds, she calmed down. She breathed deeply and entered Inuyasha's room again.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to take like an hour in the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked perplexedly.

She popped her head out and said, "Nah! It takes me a total of six minutes to get ready! I was just saying that to bust your chops!"

Giggling, she went back in the room and closed the door.

"I'll say it again, I just became even more attracted to her!"

They were silent and then Inuyasha yelled out, "HEY! SHE CAN WALK!"

"You just noticed?" Sesshomaru took out some pants and pulled them up.

"No…"

Kagome then left the room as if nothing happened. She had her eyes closed and was humming the tune of the song 'Mama Mia!' She had her hair in her hands and was combing it with her fingers.

"I've been broken hearted, oh since the day we parted, why why, did I ever let you go, mama mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you…"

Her voice faded as she went downstairs.

"O.K. so she might be beautiful, but singing isn't one of her strong points!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"She sounded just fine and she wasn't even trying. Ease up a bit, will you?" Sesshomaru threw on a white T-shirt. It had Japanese letters in grey that meant Strength.

"What did I say?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and followed Kagome. Inuyasha quickly took whatever he could find, brushed his hair and teeth and ran after them. Then he heard a scream that almost made him fall down the stairs.

"Shispy!" Kagome giggled on the floor.

Shispy licked her a lot.

"Shispy! That's not nice! Don't ever do it again!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shispy backed off of Kagome and sat down whimpering with his tail between his legs. Kagome gave Inuyasha the evil eye as she picked Shispy up and hugged.

"Some nerve!"

Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat by the table.

"Ooo Ouch!" Sesshomaru slid around Inuyasha.

"Why is it that you always have to be involved in my life?" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's shoulders and said, "Ah! Wonderful question. Three reasons. I'm your older brother and your feelings couldn't make me care less… It's my job to bother you… and simply because I feel like it."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a giant smile and walked into the kitchen as well.

"One day, Fluffy, one day!" Inuyasha spoke loudly.

Sesshomaru popped his head out of the kitchen and asked curiously, "Hm? Did you call me something that I told you to never call me again for purposes of me getting ticked off?"

Inuyasha, along with very bad acting skills, answered sweetly, "Why brother, what do you speak of? I would never call you anything to your discontentment!"

"I thought so…"

"Accurate guess though!" He whispered.

Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen where waffles (Yum!) were being served.

"Thank you!" Kagome said when Inuyasha's mother handed her a plate.

"You're welcome, dear!"

Inuyasha practically jumped into his seat. Inuyasha and Kagome attacked their food.

"My, what healthy appetites!" Inuyasha's mother put more on the table.

Sesshomaru stared at his plate. All he ate was some strawberries on the side of the plate.

"Well, mom that was delicious! Thanks a ton!"

Sesshomaru gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed into his room to get his stuff. Inuyasha then stuck his fork into the uneaten waffle and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You kids better hurry. Kagome needs her things and school will start soon." Inuyasha's father said through the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah! Thank you! It was very tasty!" Kagome said while putting her plate in the sink.

"You're welcome! I can see your foot is in good shape!" Inuyasha's mother smiled.

"Yeah! Whatever it was you put on it helped it out a lot!"

"It's a secret!"

"Well, thank you for helping me and letting me stay over!"

"Anytime, Kagome!" Inuyasha's mother hugged Kagome.

"You are always welcome here!" Inuyasha's father added.

"Oh! You better go or you'll be late!"

"O.K. see you soon!" Kagome left the kitchen along with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly ran upstairs and changed into something else, grabbed his guitar and Sesshomaru. He wore jeans along with a red T-shirt that had Japanese letters in white that meant Courage.

"Strength and Courage, huh? Should I get a shirt that says Love on it or something?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"If you have one, then it'll be fine." Inuyasha answered without a clue of her meaning.

"Never mind!" Her eyes narrowed.

They said good-bye and left the house once more. Koji was already outside and had a tired expression. Rin was also there, flying around him like an airplane. Sesshomaru slammed his face on the guitar case, which of course had the guitar in it. (Ouch! . )

"Hey guys!" Koji greeted them first.

"Hey Koji!" Kagome greeted him back.

"You spent the night at their house?"

"Yeah! It's a long story!" She sweat-dropped.

"Cool! You're not going like that are you?"

"No! We're going to stop by my house so I'll be able to change into something else."

Sesshomaru tapped Koji on the shoulder and asked, "Why is she here?"

He pointed to Rin who was hugging his leg.

"Heh heh, yeah! I can explain!" Koji Sweat-dropped.

"It better be good!"

"I tried to leave her but she kept on bugging me and insisting that she should go! Plus my mom forced me!"

"Stop being rude, Sesshomaru! How much damage can this little girl do?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"You really honestly truthfully do not want to know!" Sesshomaru tilted his head towards Rin.

They all walked together but Sesshomaru had a bit of trouble with a little girl attached to his leg.

"Rin, it's hard for me to walk. If we don't get there in time, Fluffy will get in trouble and gasp, there will be no talent show and no singing."

Rin let go and held his hand instead. He still sighed. They arrived at Kagome's house. She let them check out the shrine but not her house. She quickly ran in and kissed her family. She ran into her room and took out her Khaki mini skirt with two big buttons on the left front side of the skirt with shorts attached underneath so any boy wanting to see a nice slight would sadly be disappointed. They were a very light shade of a coffee color. (Coffee with cream in it except lighter.) Her T-shirt was a smudge of the colors white, light blue, and yellow. In the middle was a dark blue circle that had a star cut out of it and took on the colors of the other shades. Her footwear was low cut socks with her favorite black and white All Star Keds. On her left wrist she added two rubber bracelets that were pink and purple. The pink one said, "Give me liberty" and the purple on said, "Liberty for all". She threw on her Pink Adidas bag and went out to greet the others.

"Very sporty!" Koji blurted out.

"Thanks, it's my favorite style!" Kagome smiled.

Rin tugged on her skirt causing Kagome to look down.

"I think you look very very pretty!"

"Thank you!"

Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome and began to walk with her down the stairs.

"You smell good! What perfume?"

"Lucky you!"

"I know but what's the name of your perfume?"

"Lucky you!"

"Oh! Smells great!"

"It was a gift from one of my family members."

They were half way to school. Inuyasha was non-existent with his silence and dropped mouth.

"_How does she do it!"_

Also over in front of them was a familiar wavy haired girl.

"AYUMI!" Kagome yelled out.

Ayumi turned around and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"If you're also walking to school that means we're going to make it."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later…"

Koji quickly pushed his hair back and approached her.

"What's up?"

"Hello stranger! How are you this fine morning?"

"Sweet!"

Kagome decided to leave them be so she stopped and let them walk ahead a bit. The school was in view and all the uniquely dressed students. Everyone was looking at Kagome. To be modest, she pretended like she didn't notice.

"_This always happens!"_

Kagome clenched her fists. She all of a sudden had a mood transplant. (Lol. Just thought of that! --) She looked down and continued to walk when her head bumped into someone else.

"Sorry…" Kagome blushed.

"It's nothing. How are you feeling from yesterday?" Hojo asked.

"Better than ever! Thanks a lot for your help. I wasn't able to thank you yesterday. Either that or I forgot." She giggled.

"You're welcome. Look, I know we've had a bad friendship so far and I was wondering if you would forgive me for being rude to you. I just don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Yeah, there's been some major tension! Don't worry, I'll be nicer."

They both smiled and continued further. Inuyasha was trying to contain his fire but couldn't so he found a better way. Talking about it.

"Damn! How much can happen in one freaking morning? He wants her so bad and he's going to do whatever it takes. That bastard! You know what I mean, huh Sessh?"

"Uh…oo…uh uh!"

"What can I do to keep him away from her?"

"Bum da da da dum!"

"That's not a very helpful answer. Hell, it ain't an answer at all!"

Inuyasha finally looked at Sesshomaru.

"DAMN IT, SESSHOMARU! You're such an ass!"

Sesshomaru took off his headphones and asked, "Did you say something?"

"Hell yeah I did! Can you listen at lea…"

"Hm…" Sesshomaru put his headphones back on and turned the volume on his CD player to max. He didn't bother to hear what Inuyasha had to say.

"Fluffy!"

Class began as soon as all the kids entered the classroom. There was a special announcement that as soon as the talent show ended, everyone could go home. The talent show started at 11:00 A.M. Until then, regular classes.

"It's still very cool." Yuka whispered over to Kagome.

"Yeah!"

First class Math and then Science. The bell rang and signaled for the talent show. Koji had a hard time hiding Rin but he did it. The all the acts were nothing special. The gang was scheduled last. They prepared backstage with the girls.

"Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy! You're going to be great! I know it!" Rin held onto his leg again.

"Uh… yeah I know…" Sesshomaru tried shaking her off.

Inuyasha tuned his guitar. Kagome sat next to him with a big smile.

"Nervous?"

"Never!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"O.K."

They sat there as Inuyasha tested out his guitar.

"Why do you hang out with Hojo so much?"

"I knew you were jealous about that!"

"I'm not jealous I just want to know." He was telling the truth.

"I don't. We just made up this morning. It's not like I'm going to all my time with him. It's just a no grudges type of thing."

He stared into her eyes.

"Um… why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome looked down.

"You'll understand soon!"

Kagome looked at him curiously as he left for the stage. The whole school was quiet. First Inuyasha came out but there was only silence. Second was Koji and still nothing. Sesshomaru stumbled with a push from Rin. The Audience screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! SHUT THEM UP, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HOW?" Sesshomaru covered his ears.

"HIT THE CORDS! HARD!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their guitars shriek, aggressively. Everyone became quiet.

Inuyasha took the microphone in his hand and said, "Never do that again… please."

Koji put the drumsticks together. Tapped once and twice.

"One two three four!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

"Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

Inuyasha: Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
'cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shotAll three: Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Sesshomaru: Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

All three: Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayerInuyasha: We've got to hold on ready or not  
Sesshomaru: You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

All three: Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer"

(Written and performed by Jon Bon Jovi! **I LOVE YOU!**)

At first everyone was quiet but they immediately got into the song. They were yelling screaming and whistling. Kagome was jumping up and down with Rin.   
"Fluffy was great!"   
"Yes he was!" Kagome picked Rin up.   
The boys talked with each other for a second and then when back to their places.   
"Thank you!" Koji yelled out.   
Everyone was still screaming. Inuyasha started playing his guitar. 

Inuyasha: "I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

Sesshomaru: I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
'Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
'Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
'Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

Inuyasha: I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

(Written and performed by Relient K!)

The crowd went wild again. Rin jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran on stage. She hooked herself onto Sesshomaru's leg and giggled. All the girls in the audience thought it was so cute so they all went, "Awwww!" Sesshomaru sighed and tried to wiggle her off but she was stuck. He slumped off of the stage while Inuyasha and Koji bowed to the applause. Eventually they left too. Kagome almost tackled Inuyasha to the ground when she ran to hug him.

"You were amazing!" Kagome held him close.

"Yeah I know!" Inuyasha gave her a joking stare.

Kagome took it seriously at first but then they both burst out in laughter. Kagome gave him a nice short kiss and hugged him again. Ayumi noticed this and pulled Kagome away as soon as Inuyasha went to talk to someone else.

"Kagome, you're dating Hojo! You shouldn't be cheating on you're boyfriend!"

Kagome's face built up in red from chin to forehead.

"I'M NOT WITH HIM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone backstage turned and looked at the flaming girl. She was panting with her fists clenched. Inuyasha didn't look for long but heard what she said.

"_Was she talking about me? Maybe Ayumi was bugging her about Hojo again… but what if she hasn't told Ayumi about us? I don't want to be jumping to conclusions, but her friends hate me so maybe Kagome hasn't told them anything because she doesn't want them to hate her! I have to find out!"_

Inuyasha decided to keep a close watch on Kagome but he actually was very close to her. Everywhere she went, he went. In all that time not one word was spoken. They walked together all around the neighborhood. They heard annoying giggling and looked at each other at different times.

"Kagome is so weird!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and found Sango and Miroku laughing. Kagome softly punched Sango.

"Hey!" Sango giggled.

"That's for calling me weird!" Kagome smiled.

"_Thank goodness she's here!"_

"Great talent show, Inuyasha!" Miroku patted him on the back.

"Yeah! It was very cool!" Sango smiled.

"Thanks… I guess!" Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms.

"Grumpy, huh?" Miroku crossed his arms.

"Hmph!"

Kagome and Sango walked ahead while the boys trailed behind.

"Thank you so much for coming around!" Kagome said over and over again.

"Why?" Sango looked at her with concern.

"Ever since the talent show ended he's been following me like a love sick puppy!" Kagome whispered to her.

"Well, then that's the answer! He obviously likes you!"

"I know he does and I like him too. We're together!"

"I knew some day you two would hit it off. So, what's the problem?" Sango giggled.

"He's just been all over the place… it's scary!"

"You have to deal with it or ask him what's wrong."

"He's not exactly the type to open up to a question like that."

"But you're his girlfriend. He's supposed to!"

"He's bitter. Always has a shield up!"

"Remind you of someone?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! Me…"

"Don't worry about it! Just ask him what's up and if he doesn't answer, just say that you want to be honest in your relationship."

"You've had practice in this haven't you?" Kagome asked

"Heh, yeah!" Sango sweat-dropped. "But I'm surprised! You give great advice in relationships. Why is it hard for you now?"

"It's weird right? I know this but when it's other people, I guess it's easier since I'm not going through it, but now that I am, I don't know anything."

"It's like getting tongue tied."

"Exactly! Plus, his ex-girlfriend is a psycho!"

"Oh, do tell!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were having their own conversation.

"You think she's been keeping your relationship from her friends?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! I'm kind of pissed and at the same time troubled by this."

"You don't know anything that she was talking about with her friend so don't attack her. Simply ask what was going on earlier and if she doesn't feel like answering, then don't pressure her. She'll tell you eventually!"

"Feh! Why am I asking you? What do you know!"

"I know a whole damn lot and I'm very good with the ladies! Unless you fix this, there's going to be a hell lot of arguments in your relationship which will lead to heart break."

"And?"

"And figure the rest out on your own. There won't always be help when you need it so you'll have to be independent."

"Gee… thanks dad!"

"You'll see!"

Sesshomaru ran past both of them. Rin ran behind him, followed by Koji and Ayumi.

"Fluffy, come back!"

"Forget it! You're not touching my hair!" Sesshomaru ran quicker.

"You guys!" Both Koji and Ayumi yelled from afar.

The four stopped and shook their heads.

"Guess Inuyasha was right about the hair!"

"What did he say?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later."

The girls giggled.

End of 15! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! --


	16. Her again

More reviews then last time! Thanks you guys. I squeezed this chapter into my schedule. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first day of school

The girls ditched the boys for a few minutes. They said they needed to use the bathroom. Well, Sango did anyway.

"Why do girls always have to do everything together?" Inuyasha sat on the ground.

"Curious as to what goes on in there?" Miroku winked and poked Inuyasha with his elbow.

"YOU ARE SO FREAKIN PERVERTED!"

The boys then heard giggling. They put their ears against the door.

"… I think it's hilarious how they think he's your boyfriend. From what you're telling me, he seems like a loser." Sango wiped her hands.

"He really is. My other friends are so dumb. They think that I'm going out with him." Kagome pouted.

"So set them straight!"

"I've been trying but they're still set on this whole thing! It's pissing me off!"

Inuyasha and Miroku got up. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with his eyes narrowed. Miroku stood there scratching his head.

"NOT ABOUT ME, HUH!" Inuyasha punched Miroku on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't know squat about girls! They were talking about me!"

Miroku punched him back.

"OW!"

"Stop it with jumping to conclusions. We only heard what they were talking about to a point. We don't even know if they were talking about you or another guy or make-up for that matter…"

"Clearly they were talking about make-up!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"…Whatever! I'm just trying to make a point!"

"What point?" Sango asked with a grin.

Inuyasha and Miroku faked a laugh.

"Why… Politics!"

"Politics?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

"Next time, boys, learn to lie better!"

The girls giggled and walked ahead once more.

"Well, what went wrong between you two?" Sango continued their conversation.

"I don't know… I just lost interest in him. He probably thinks that we have a chance together…still!"

"He just needs to let go!"

"I'll tell him later. How I feel and all."

"You should. There's no point of misleading him."

Inuyasha punched Miroku again.

"Damn it, stop with the punching. I see you're point. Sheesh!"

"What should I do?"

"Nothing."

"That's all you can say?"

"Yes. Nothing."

"If I follow this so called advice and you're wrong…"

"Yeah… you'll punch me again. Whatever. It's your life. Your call."

Miroku walked with the girls.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Miroku! Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Behind us."

He put his arms around both girls.

"He's not lonely?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets. His face was to the ground and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"You could join him if you want. Not like you have to." Miroku suggested as if he didn't know anything.

"All right!" Kagome said with a smile, "I guess I…"

She turned and saw Inuyasha with Kikyou. Kagome became gloomy.

"Who's that girl?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Kikyou." Kagome answered in a faint whisper with her bangs in her face.

"Oh…"

"Who's Kikyou?" Miroku asked.

"I have to go home." Kagome ran forward.

"But she's going in the wrong direction… her house is down there." Sango pointed down the road that they all ready covered.

"Who's Kikyou?" Miroku asked a second time.

"Inuyasha's psycho ex!"

"Oh… that explains a lot."

Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't with the others and guessed at what happened.

"_Now she starts to care?"_

Inuyasha looked down again.

"Well, who are those two?" Kikyou asked.

"My friends."

"And where's miss perfect?"

"I don't care…" He barely spoke.

Kikyou was surprised.

"You want to do something with me?" Kikyou asked.

"I can't. I'm busy."

Inuyasha turned around hoping to catch up with Kagome. She was going in a full circle. Inuyasha saw her running and pretended like she wasn't there. His hands were still in his pockets and he had his thinking face on. She saw him and lowered her head. They were about to meet but then Kagome crossed the street. Inuyasha's eyes understood and followed her. He ran after her but kept a distance. He then didn't care and grabbed her hand. He sensed the other one flying to smack him in the face so he ducked.

"Oh! Sorry… Inuyasha!"

"No big! Why did you leave?" He asked with no emotion.

"I had to go home." Kagome looked at her house.

"I'm not buying it."

"It's true!"

"What's up with you lately. You're distant from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look." Inuyasha let go of her hand and took a step back. "If you don't like me anymore… you can tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked down and said, "I over heard you talking to Sango about me. You said that you just recently lost feelings for me."

"I wasn't…"

"And you haven't told Ayumi, Yuka or Eri about us. You deny us even being together."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled sweetly with a whisper.

Inuyasha looked at her as she walked up to him.

"I was talking about Hojo and how he isn't over me."

"That's all?" Inuyasha blushed.

"That's all." She held his hands and rested her head on his heart.

Inuyasha let go of her hands and immediately wrapped them around her. He hugged her close to him.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird today?"

"Yeah…" He answered quickly.

They looked at each other. He gently cupped her face in his hand and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Kagome led him to a bench outside the well house. They sat and talked for half an hour.

"You weren't lying about the whole Sesshomaru and his hair thing, were you?" Kagome asked deviously.

"A little yes and no. He's got a big ego."

"And that's from your perspective?" Kagome giggled.

"ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE SO DISGUSTING!"

Kagome broke out in laugher and stood up.

"Come on! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and my stomach is growling! Let's go to Wacdonalds!"

"We're right next to your house. Let's eat there!"

"We have food there but I have a craving for Wacdonalds!"

"So be it."

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him down the giant staircase. Inuyasha smiled to the thought that everything between them was cleared and now they could have a nice, peaceful day with each other. Down the sidewalk, the two held hands. Kagome's face was glowing and Inuyasha was just glad to be around her. They didn't know that Hojo was right behind them. The guy had nothing else to do so he just walked around the area. Once he caught sight of Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands, he decided that he would unexpectedly join them at Wacdonalds.

Kagome sat down in the booth next to the window. The same one in which she and her friends sit at. She told Inuyasha exactly what she wanted and he went to order. She closed her eyes and thought how wonderful it was to be with Inuyasha and suddenly a song popped up in her head. Hojo walked in and saw Kagome bobbing her head. He laughed and she heard him.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Kagome giggled.

"What were you doing?" Hojo sat down with her.

"Just playing a song in my head."

"Mind if I join you?" Hojo was extremely polite.

"Um… I'm with someone right now… hanging out and all."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Me…" Inuyasha sat close to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha! You two are together?" Hojo acted surprised.

"Yes!" Both answered.

"Well… that's a shocker!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I over heard some girl on the street talking about Inuyasha. She said something about if he gets another girlfriend… she'll kidnap her or something like that."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Good joke, Hojo!" Kagome drank her soda.

"I know right!" Hojo sweat-dropped.

After a few minutes of talking and seeing as though he couldn't impress Kagome, Hojo made an excuse and left.

"Took him long enough!" Inuyasha sighed after Hojo closed the door.

"Yeah!" Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha.

Outside, they saw Sesshomaru running. Behind him was Rin and behind her were Koji and Ayumi.

"Oh come on! How long has he been running from her?" Kagome stood up.

"An hour? I don't know!"

"That's it!"

Kagome ran after Koji and Ayumi. She ran faster then them and passed Rin as well.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled out to get Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru turned and saw Kagome flying down on him.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sesshomaru yelled out as Kagome knocked him down onto his face.

Rin yelped out in glee and added some extra weight onto him.

"Ooof!" He breathed out.

Kagome stood and dusted herself off as little Rin had her fun with Sesshy's head. Koji, Inuyasha and Ayumi caught up with their mouths on the floor.

"What?" Kagome gave them a look. "It was getting annoying!"

"Wow!" Koji regained his reality.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I never knew you were capable of something like that."

"I'm capable of a lot of things. I'm just being modest." Kagome giggled.

"You're usually modest?" Inuyasha cracked one at her.

"Shut up!" She punched him playfully.

Inuyasha rubbed his arm.

"I'm bored! Getting Rin to catch Sesshomaru was fun and all but now I'm all bored out of my mind!"

"That was fast!" Ayumi giggled.

"Yes! I declare to the world that I am bored." Kagome spread her arms out.

"GET HER OFF!" Sesshomaru struggled to get up.

"Rin, it's not nice to do… what you're doing to Sesshomaru." Koji said nicely.

"Oh! I am sorry Fluffy!" Rin got off with a curious look on her face. Sesshomaru dusted himself off and pouted.

"Yeah… why did you jump on me Kagome?"

"I all ready said that it was getting on my nerves that you're running away from a harmless girl… so… I took it into my own hands. Besides, your hair isn't that bad."

Rin spiked his hair up and without using gel.

"She is an artist, isn't she?" Ayumi held Koji's hand.

"You should see what she does with her dolls!" Koji laughed.

Rin cried hysterically as Ayumi and Koji pulled her away from the others. It was time for everyone to go home. Sesshomaru waved with relief. While pushing Inuyasha and Kagome, he sighed.

"Did you believe that thing that Hojo told us? I mean it seemed like he was telling the truth, at least a little bit." Kagome stretched.

"It did but who do we know that would want to kidnap you?" Inuyasha rubbed his chin.

"Kikyou…"

"Kikyou! She would never do that!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"But think about it! All she's been towards me it rude and obnoxious… plus she has a bad record."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER? SHE COULD HAVE CHANGED… DID THAT EVER OCCUR TO YOU?"

"… … … …"

There was a silence.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH HER BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE VERY MUCH INTO ME! JUST SAY THE SENTENCE AND WE'LL END OFF OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Kagome bursted out. By this time they were in front of the staircase.

"I'm not in love with her…"

"BULLSHIT!"

This pushed Sesshomaru back.

"No need for cursing! This can be settled nicely!"

"I DON'T NEED ADVICE FROM YOU, SESSHOMARU! BESIDES, ONLY YOUR BROTHER KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS SO LET HIM DECIDE WHAT'S GOOD AND WHAT'S BAD FOR HIM!"

"… … I don't love her!" He faintly whispered.

"FORGET YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kagome ran up the stairs and walked the rest of the way once the brother's weren't in her sight.

Sesshomaru stood there dumb-founded. Inuyasha sat down on the staircase with his hands clenched together. Sesshomaru took a seat next to him in the same way. Inuyasha was in deep thought as Sesshomaru thought about their current situation.

"_She saw right through me but…what am I going to do? Tell her the truth? No! It will hurt her… but if I do tell her it will still hurt her. This time I was sure…"_

"Why did you lie to her?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"I… choked."

"And the truth?"

"I can't let her know! It will hurt her too much."

"But you lying will hurt her even more. Did you think about that?"

"…"

They sat there for a couple of minutes when out of nowhere, Inuyasha stood up. Sesshomaru believed that he would go to Kagome but instead, he walked in towards their home. Sesshomaru looked behind him and stared at the shrine.

"_I should go tell her! But… Inuyasha should tell her."_

He put one foot on the stairs and heard Inuyasha growl.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He roared.

Sesshomaru quietly took his foot off and walked ahead of Inuyasha.

"_What the hell was that!"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"And it was such a nice day!" Sesshomaru sighed.

End of 16. Thanks for waiting. Please review!


	17. So it has happened

YUMMY! Cilantro and Raspberries really get my brain working. I thought I'd try a different style of writing. Tell me what you think! Here is 17. 

**Warning: **Cursing involved!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's first day of school

The vibrant sight of the setting sun shined through the window of the heart broken girl. The room was peaceful and foggy. She dropped her things on the floor and jumped into the soft cushioned bed that was hers. The pillow consumed the saddened face but it didn't seem to absorb moisture. A soft thumping on the door got the girls attention.

"Yes?" She barely yelled.

"Dear, dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there."

Kagome sat up and looked out her window. She approached it and stared at the house in which the Bone Eaters well was. She thought for a while until she was interrupted by another knock. This time, Sota was there. He came to see why she wasn't at the table with the family.

"I don't really have an appetite, Sota." Kagome turned and continued to gaze out the window. If only Inuyasha was there to see her in her state. His feelings for Kikyou would only deepen because of the similarities in their faces. When she was sad, she was Kikyou.

"But mom made mashed potatoes and hotdogs. Don't you want some?" Kagome sighed and only looked further out her window. Sota closed her door and tugged on her skirt.

"Why are you so sad, sis?" Sota was serious and didn't want to hurt Kagome. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"You remember Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We're… together at the moment but a few minutes ago, I found out that he… he still loves his Ex-girlfriend… and now, I'm doubting that anything we've been through wasn't real at all. I was just someone to occupy his time." Sota thought a little bit.

"Find someone else!"

"I'm not going to go and find a boyfriend! I don't need one."

"Is it because you still like Inuyasha?"

"No… I'm only 15. What good is a boyfriend for at 15? I honestly wasn't going to start dating until College but he just caught my eye."

"If you think that his treatment towards you is hurting you, then brake up with him."

"I can't until I get the truth out of him."

"Hmm." Someone else now knocked on the door.

"Dear, someone's here to see you."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome looked at Sota. "What should I do? Maybe it's him."

"I'll go look…" Sota dashed out of the room and quietly crept to the stairs. He saw only a girl. He ran back to Kagome. "It's some girl!"

"Thanks, Sota!" She kissed him on the cheek and went to her visitor. Sango's face lit up as she saw Kagome on the second floor. "Come on up, Sango!" Sango ran up the stairs and hugged Kagome.

"Are you feeling O.K.?"

"No…"

"What happened at the park?" Kagome went with Sango into her room and explained everything. Sango sighed and looked at Kagome's damp eyes. "That's why you went around the whole park, so you wouldn't confront her."

"Yes but after that we made up. Then we got into another fight. He started to lecture me about how she has changed. I wasn't going to take that crap from him so we're fighting again."

"What about that guy you tackled today. You know, the one close to Wacdonalds?" Kagome thought at first that Sango was talking about Hojo but then she remembered that it was Sesshomaru who was tackled.

"Oh… you saw that?" She giggled a bit.

"Miroku and I were around the neighborhood when we saw you jump on him. We thought you were extremely angry so we left as soon as you got up off him."

"I was just sick and tired of that running away fiasco going on between him and the girl."

"Did you know him?" Sango eyes widened.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru is his name. He's Inuyasha's brother." There was a long silence in which they were staring at each other. Kagome was looking at Sango like she was expecting something.

"What are you looking at?" Sango backed away.

"Aren't you supposed to do the whole, 'Ah! Sesshomaru!' thing?"

"I have a guy in my life all ready."

"Still it wouldn't hurt."

"AHHHHHHH! SESSHOMARU!" Her eyes became beating hearts and in a spilt second went back to their normal state. "Happy?" She asked irritably.

"…No." Kagome started to pick on her lips with her fingers.

"I hate to see you like this, Kagome!"

"I'm fine, believe it, I am."

"I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, O.K.?"

"Yeah, bye and thanks for coming!"

"Sure." Kagome walked Sango to the door and waved bye until she disappeared. Once Sango was gone, Kagome stepped out of the house and went to the sacred tree.

'_This is where dad proposed to mom. They were truly in love, but what's wrong with my relationship?'_ Kagome was climbing into the tree. Being around the tree made her feel better. She felt as though her father was near and watching her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Footsteps were echoing throughout the shrine. Kagome heard nothing, as she was fast asleep on that branch. The person walked up to the tree and stared at it for a second. He then walked to Kagome's house and asked for her. Sota informed him that she left and went somewhere. Disappointed, he went back to the tree and sat by one of its roots.

'_Where could she be?'_ Inuyasha sat there for a while, hoping that he would see her walking back but she never came. All he heard was breathing. Soft, gentle and relaxing. He stood up and concentrated. It wasn't the wind rather a girl on the branch of the tree. He climbed it carefully and sat by her. All he did was stare at her and he appreciated her beauty.

'_What am I going to say to her when she wakes up? I'm sorry but I don't want you anymore?'_ He looked to the ground until he felt the branch move. Her vision, at first blurry, couldn't make out the person next to her but within seconds, everything was clear.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome made no eye contact with Inuyasha.

"I came to see you. I wanted to apologize to you about what happened. Everything was fine until I opened my…" He was cut off.

"Don't give me that. I know it wasn't just and accident. I felt that you meant every word." Inuyasha tried speaking but Kagome wouldn't let him. "You really convinced me that you loved me, I was certain, but now everything's clear to me. We weren't meant to be with each other. It was a stupid fling that should have ended sooner and without the pain. I've come to a decision… and you probably know what I'm going to say."

Inuyasha squeezed the branch and said, "You want to break up with me?"

"Yes! It's the only logical thing to do. We're over."

"NO! I didn't come here to listen to that garbage! There is no logic in relationships!"

"YES THERE IS!" Kagome raised her voice a bit to show that she was in control. "I WAS JUST SOME SORT OF THING TO KEEP YOU OCCUPIED UNTIL YOU WERE SURE YOU WANTED HER BACK!"

"You think that? Then you're really stupid. I never lied to you about anything I said, I stopped thinking about her when I met you! You were… you are the only person that matters to me! I…" He struggled to say those words that he never uttered to Kikyou. "I love you!"

Inuyasha leaned in and gave her the most heart filled kiss he ever gave her. Kagome didn't close her eyes nor did she become surprised when he did so. She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes stared at the shrine.

"Predictable!" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha backed away shocked.

"W-what?"

"Predictable!" Kagome said louder that time. She slipped out of the tree swiftly and landed on the ground safely but didn't spare Inuyasha a heart attack. She looked back up and they stared at each other sadly. "We're over and that's that!"

She turned and made her way back to her house. Inuyasha panicked and fell out of the tree. It was pretty high and he landed on his back. Kagome heard the boom and ran towards him. Kneeling down next to him she put his head on her lap and tried to get his attention.

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

He groaned and his vision became clear. "Why are you next to me?"

"Just because things between us aren't working out doesn't mean I'm any less of a human."

"What…eh… does that mean?" He got up on his own.

"It means that I'm not a bad person! When someone's hurt, I try my best to help!"

"Yeah yeah! Catch you later…" He said in his concerned voice.

Kagome sat there on her knees and watched her Ex- boyfriend walk from her. _"He really doesn't want me then…"_ Kagome's heart sank. She placed her hands on top one another on her heart and felt the beats tighten. After that she felt as if she was going to throw up. _"What was I thinking!"_ She got up and went down to find Inuyasha. She made it to the corner of the street and stopped suddenly. Her worst fear had come true. Kikyou took Inuyasha's hands in her own and placed a kiss on his soft lips. Inuyasha's eyes closed as soon as their lips met. He had accepted what killed Kagome on the inside. Her eyes filled with tears but not one fell to the pavement. She held her head and closed her eyes tightly that it became painful. She felt like ripping out every strand of hair in her head.

Koga happened to pass by and had no idea that this was Kagome.

"Miss, are you all right?"

She picked her head up and her eyes puffy and red faced him. "KOGA!" She jumped up at him and hugged him tightly. She hid her face on his chest and held him close.

"Kagome? What happened?" Koga held her.

"I…don't want to… say. Please…" She rubbed her face on him.

"Take your time." Koga smiled sweetly and stroked her hair. He led her to a park bench and sat her down. She didn't explain what happed but that she was hurt from Inuyasha. "I'll kill that bastard!" He got up but was held down by Kagome's arm.

"Please don't! I'll get over it… you know how these things work." She smiled painfully. His heart bled for her. He hugged her and sat down.

"Kagome… why do you hang out with him? All he'll ever do is hurt you! You need someone who will be a constant in your life! He shifts more then the weather does." Koga leaned against the bench chair as Kagome giggled. He looked at her sternly and uttered, "I wasn't a joke!" Kagome stopped giggling.

"_Now him too?"_ Kagome stealthily moved farther away from Koga. She sat at the opposite edge of the bench and staggered the space between them. Koga wasn't aware of her movements but he sensed her distance from him. He slid down and grasped her hand. Not one reaction from her was experienced.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be crude, it's just…" Koga had a difficult time with what he wanted to say. "It's just you're not aware of what he can do to you! He's not as nice as you think!" Kagome forcefully pulled her hand from his and turned around.

"If you want to be a good friend then I suggest you don't verbally bash others. Even if they have done wrong it's still not right. I don't care about your thoughts on this situation and I didn't ask for your help!" Kagome stood up and ran off. Koga didn't go after her but he understood what she said.

"_So what if I saying a thing or two about that bastard? Not like he's going to be of any use to her."_

"And what are you doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

Koga clenched his fists and stood abruptly. "My your own **fuckin** business! I'm not the one making out with my ex-girlfriend!" Koga walked away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "People like you piss me off! You good for nothing piece of shit!" Inuyasha didn't tail gate him with threats nor did he start a fight; he just accepted it. Koga passed by Sesshomaru and said, "Teach that mutt to mind his own business!"

Sesshomaru was all ready riled up from the day. Now this act from Inuyasha? Sesshomaru kicked him across his head and hovered over his body.

"HOW MUCH MORE SHIT ARE YOU GOING TO CAUSE AROUND HERE? IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT KAGOME'S OUT OF YOUR LIFE, HUH? SCREW YOU!" Sesshomaru left Inuyasha as well.

Kagome entered her room and began to cry again. She wiped away her tears as soon as they came out from hiding.

"_I'm sick of crying! No more tears on his behalf…he's not worth it!"_ Kagome continued with what she said. She never cried over him and she never spoke to him. She lived her life as if she never met him. She laughed more and was free to do what she wanted.

* * *

I know what you must be thinking! And the answer is no, this is not the end of the story! I'm just telling you how she acted for the next couple of days. There will be more! R&R! 


End file.
